Ninja Family
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Suite de La Sirène de New-York . Que sont devenus Léonardo, Lena, Raphaël, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leatherhead et Tang Shen ces 27 dernières années? Les réponses sont à l'intérieur! ATTENTION on est 27 ans plus tard! (Plusieurs OC de ma création)
1. Prolonge ou la présentation des personna

Ninja Family

Source: Tortues Ninjas 2014

Genre: UA + Family + Aventure + Surnaturel + Romance

Couple: Léonardo x Lena, Raphaël x Stella°, Donatello x Hélène° et Michangelo x Nevart°

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Tortues Ninjas ne sont pas à moi, sauf les épouses et les enfants de Léonardo et de ses frères! Sans oublier l'enfant d'April et de Casey…

Résumé : Suite de « La Sirène de New-York ». Que sont devenus Léonardo, Lena, Raphaël, Michangelo, Donatello, Leatherhead et Tang Shen ces 27 dernières années? Les réponses sont à l'intérieur!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'être venu jusqu'ici peu de temps après la fin de ma fic « La Sirène de N-Y »! Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, ceci est la suite où les enfants des tortues seront mis à l'honneur, mais sachez aussi que les chapitres où il aura de l'action seront très courts car j'hésite beaucoup sur mes capacités à ''transmettre'' ce que je vois comme type d'action par écrit! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée!***

°Sont des personnages issus de mon imagination, de même que les petits-enfants de Tang Shen! Seule Stella (adulte) est un personnage issu de la vraie vie car j'ai fais un « cadeau » à Stelly en la créant, me basant un peu de sa personnalité!

Prolonge ou la présentation des personnages

Vingt-sept ans. Cela fait 27 ans que le clan des Foots est tombé dans l'oubli après la mort de Shreder et de Karaï. Les Kraangs ne sont toujours pas retournés chez eux, se cachant à l'insu des humains, craignant de nouvelles "rencontres" avec les tortues.

Devenu un vieillard, Hun a été arrêté et jugé à la peine de mort pour tous les délits que lui et ses hommes avaient commis en tant que Dragons Pourpres toutes ces années quand il servait aveuglément le Shredder. De même que certains Ninjas qui étaient au service d'Oroku Saki croulent dans les prisons de leur pays d'origine. Bien que défiguré à cause de l'explosion ayant tué son patron et la fille de ce dernier, il était facilement reconnaissable grâce à sa stature et à son tatouage.

Âgée de 60 ans, Tang est heureuse: Sa famille s'est agrandie accueillant les petites amies (devenues avec le temps ses brus) puis les enfants de ses fils. En tout Tang Shen est l'heureuse grand-mère de neuf petits-enfants:

_Akar est le fils aîné et unique de Léonardo et Lena, âgé de 27 ans maniant les katanas et les ninjatōs avec une facilité étonnante depuis l'âge précoce de 11 ans. Jeune adulte d'une grande beauté au doux regard noir étiré en amandes, au grain de peau jaune pâle et à la chevelure noire parsemée de reflets bleus rois. Il travaille depuis 5 ans en tant que scientifique, mais reste célibataire car il se refuse de quitter sa famille. Le visage et le corps fins, voir féminin, Akar a longtemps été le bouc émissaire lors de son enfance et de son adolescence, mais jamais il n'avait pleuré, étant fier d'être le fils de la Sirène de New-York et d'un père mutant. Quelque part, il en est un aussi, non? Il porte un masque* de couleur gris car un simple bandeau autour des yeux est inefficace contre les robots à reconnaissance faciales de la police et du FBI!

_Stella (surnommée « P'tite Rose » afin de mieux la différencier avec sa tante) est la cadette de Léonardo et Lena, petite sœur d'Akar. Âgée de 13, elle est la seule dans sa fratrie à être née avec la même apparence que son père et ses oncles, mais en étant née albinos. Elle combat avec l'épée de son défunt maître Faraji Ngala (que son père et ses oncles ont rencontrés 3 ans après la naissance de son grand frère lors d'épreuves sous l'insistance du Tribunal Ninja°), mais n'utilisant que très rarement l'arme de feu son maître elle se bat avec des massues de danses. C'est une jeune fille au cœur d'or, ayant l'âme généreuse qui se refuse de faire du mal, mais sait reconnaître quand la situation est critique et qu'elle doit donner le meilleur d'elle-même. La couleur de son bandeau est l'or.

_Kagami est la petite dernière de Léonardo et Lena. Âgée de 4 ans, elle est très intelligente et très précoce pour son âge! Comme son grand frère, elle est née avec l'apparence d'un bébé humain, mais doté de trois doigts aux mains comme aux pieds! Contrairement à ses aînés, les gènes de Sirènes de sa mère sont plus présents chez elle que chez eux. Bien que née muette, elle sait utiliser ses cheveux pour soigner les membres de sa grande famille. C'est une petite fille très mignonne aux yeux vairon (le gauche est bleu tandis que le droit est violet) et aux cheveux blonds couleur or coiffés en deux chignons au sommet de la tête. C'est avec regret que Lena avait cédé pour que son bébé devienne une petite Kunoichi. Ses armes sont des senbons car elle est très douée pour viser là où il faut pour provoquer la mort en douceur ou faire perdre connaissance à quelqu'un, son jeune âge est un avantage énorme sur ses adversaires. La couleur de son masque est le blanc.

_Tyler est le fils aîné de Raphaël et de Stella. Âgé de 15 ans, il ressemble beaucoup à son père pour le physique (sa couleur de peau est verte bouteille) pour des yeux bleu ciel (hérités de sa mère). Plus jeune, il était jaloux de son cousin Akar par son apparence humaine et par le fait qu'il pouvait se mêler aux humains sans risque qu'on devine ses origines mutantes! Il sait reconnaître ses erreurs quand un membre de la famille a été blessé par sa faute et n'hésite pas à seconder son cousin. Ses armes sont des saïs et son bandeau est de couleur rouge.

_Angie est la petite dernière de Raphaël et de Stella. Âgée de 10, elle a refusé de suivre la même formation que son grand frère et ses cousins car elle déteste la violence. Petite fille-tortue très timide, elle adore sa mère, ses tantes et sa grand-mère qui lui apprennent à surmonter sa timidité. Son grain de peau est vert feuille pour un regard vert néon et des cheveux blonds miel coupés au épaules.

_Itoe est la fille aînée de Donatello et d'Hélène. Âgée de 14 ans, elle est une jolie jeune fille-tortue ayant hérité du regard chocolat de son père pour le même cuir chevelu de sa mère pour une couleur de peau vert asperge. Comme son père, elle est intelligente, mais d'une dotée d'une jalousie maladive à l'encontre de Kagami qui la dépasse dans tous les domaines, sauf pour les langues, seul domaine que la petite fille rencontre des difficultés. Son arme est un arc à flèches (sans oublier un carquois pleins de flèches différentes), la couleur de son bandeau est le vert.

_Katara est la fille cadette de Donatello et d'Hélène. Âgée de 12 ans, elle est le boute-en-train de l'équipe au même titre que son oncle Mikey, toujours souriante. Ayant hérité de la couleur des yeux de sa mère, elle aborde une courte chevelure châtaigne, son grain de peau est vert menthe. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle n'a pas hérité de l'intelligence de son père, elle rêve d'être fleuriste car elle adore les fleurs. Son arme est un bô qui peut devenir un naginata, la couleur de son bandeau est le jaune.

_Michaël, surnommé Mika, est le fils aîné de Michelangelo et de Nevart. Âgé de 15 ans (il est 6 mois plus jeune que Tyler) c'est un adolescent très distant et très peu bavard, personne ne l'a revu sourire depuis très longtemps. L'œil bleu bébé et le cheveu noir, il n'ouvre pas toujours la bouche sauf quand on lui pose une question. La couleur de son bandeau est le noir, son caractère distant et froid est assez paradoxal quand on sait que son arme est une hache de très grande taille et très lourde. Sa peau est de couleur vert citron.

_Et le petit dernier s'appelait Valerian, comme son père son grain de peau était vert tendre. Le jeune fils de Mikey s'était éteint paisiblement dans son sommeil à l'âge de 18 mois. C'est sa mère qui découvrit le corps inanimé de son bébé, ce jour-là, pleurant et criant son chagrin.

C'est ainsi que le secret de Lena et de Léonardo avait été révélé: Lena avoua à tous qu'au 6ème anniversaire d'Akkar elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte de 4 mois, mais elle avait fait une fausse couche 2 mois plus tard à l'abri des regards en compagnie de son mari.

-C'était un garçon…avait répondu Léonardo, les yeux brillant de larmes, serrant contre lui sa femme, la voix tremblante empreinte d'une douleur sans nom.

-Il s'appelait Neji°. avait donné comme réponse Lena dans le même état que son mari.

C'est ainsi que d'un commun accord les adultes avaient acceptés de ne plus parler du petit défunt, non pas afin de l'oublier, ils avaient tous une petite pensée pour le neveu et fils qu'ils ne verraient jamais grandir, mais pour éviter de faire souffrir les parents et le grand frère endeuillés.

En ce qui concerne ses brus Tang Shen avait été heureuse de compter Lena dans la famille car la jeune Sirène était restée elle-même au fils des années qui passent, découvrant avec surprise que la petite amie de son fils aîné embellissait avec les années. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise démesurée quand 3 ans après leur rencontre Léonardo et sa belle leur apprirent qu'ils allaient être parents pour ensuite découvrir l'apparence du bébé que les jeunes parents baptisèrent Akar. La mère de famille avait été plus que surprise (de même que Don, Mikey et Raph) en découvrant que son premier petit-fils a une apparence humaine!

Mais pour les trois autres, Tang Shen avait été peinée. Peinée sauf quand Stella (surnommée Stel') avait été la première à tomber amoureuse de l'un de ses fils (à savoir Raph) et avait accepté son apparence, découvrant au delà de son armure de feu que c'est une jeune tortue au grand cœur qui déborde de tendresse, marqué par la perte de son bras tout en ayant retrouvé la complicité d'antan entre lui et son frère Léonardo.

Pour les deux autres Don et Mikey avaient correspondu pendant 5 ans l'élue de leur cœur car contrairement à leurs aînés ils avaient peur du rejet. L'attende avait porté ses fruits car lors de la rencontre Nevart et Hélène avaient compris que les hommes qui leurs écrivaient de si jolies lettre n'étaient pas des monstres sans cœurs, qu'ils éprouvaient de sincères sentiments à leurs encontre car elles en étaient tombées amoureuses après avoir accepté que jamais ils ne pourraient se promener en plein jour!

Hélène était des deux celle qui avait l'esprit scientifique tout en ayant du mal a exprimé ses sentiments. Elle avait été agréablement surprise de découvrir l'esprit plus que brillant de Donatello. Oh, elle n'en tomba pas amoureuse tout de suite, voulant apprendre à le connaître pour ensuite lui donner une éventuelle réponse. Ce n'est que 16 mois plus tard qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de l'embrasser lors d'un diner en tête à tête. C'est elle qui a trouvé le remède contre les malades les plus dangereuses après des années de travail non-stop°°.

Avant Nevart Mikey avait fait la connaissance de Kim, soit 4 mois après la naissance de son neveu:

Kim, était un vrai garçon manqué qui adorait provoqué les gens, une sorte de Raphaël au féminin ayant la mauvaise habitude de fumer ce que ni Tang Shen, ni les autres membres de la famille n'approuvaient pas.

Michelangelo avait tenté d'expliqué à sa dulcinée le pourquoi lui et sa famille n'appréciaient pas l'odeur de tabac, la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, provocante:

-T'es pas un mec! Si t'avais des couilles, tu te laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds par ta famille!

Mikey avait été partagé entre l'amour pour sa belle et celui pour sa famille. Kim avait-elle raison de penser que Mikey se laisser marché sur les pieds? Parce qu'il n'avait pas abandonné son âme d'enfant?

Alors que la jeune tortue était tiraillée, Kim perdit la vie dans un accident de moto. Mikey avait été inconsolable durant deux longs mois. Soutenu par sa famille et les copines de ses grands frères, Michelangelo avait retrouvé petits à petits le goût de vivre et son éternelle bonne humeur.

Allez, au tour des Mamans:

_Stella est une jeune femme originaire de la Belgique, au regard bleu ciel et aux cheveux blonds. Fière de ses origines, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, possède un caractère bien trempé et aime follement son mari Raphaël car comme lui elle possède une blessure secrète. Chirurgienne de métier, elle est connue comme une femme refusant la défaite et très proche de ses patients! Certains jours de la semaine elle travaille dans une bijouterie où elle fait montre d'un travail des plus magnifiques!

_Hélène est une pure Américaine, scientifique de métier, qui adore son métier au point d'oublier de s'alimenter et de dormir…Exactement comme Donatello! Les cheveux roux foncé pour un regard vairon (gauche: marron et le droit: gris) et une peau rose pâle, elle est d'une intelligente moyenne, mais elle est connue pour avoir créé le vaccin contre Ebola et d'autres maladies dites incurables°°.

_Nevart est d'origine Arménienne venue s'installer aux États-Unis afin de réaliser son rêve: Mannequin. Mais trois ans après, elle perdit son travail, mais loin de se sentir abattue elle trouva un autre emploi: Bibliothécaire! Le tient basané, le regard et le cheveu noirs comme l'ébène avait séduit Mikey car la jeune femme comble de tendresse sa « tortue électrique au grand cœur » comme elle surnomme affectueusement le plus jeune fils de Tang Shen:

-« Nevart n'est pas Kim. Elle respecte les gens et comprend les demandes d'autrui. Si je possédais le pouvoir de remonter le temps, je ferais en sorte que Mikey la rencontre en premier plutôt que cette tête vide de Kim! » avait répondu la mère de famille à une question de Stella.

*Imaginez le même masque que porte Marine Chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle, Shina du Serpentaire et June du Caméléon dans les Chevaliers du Zodiaque!

°J'aime trop le personnage de Neji dans Naruto, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de lui donner ce prénom! Avis aux gens qui trouvent que j'ai fais souffrir mon couple fétiche n°1, je vous rassure! Vous aurez droit à une belle surprise…

°°Ne cherchez pas, c'est complètement inventé, bien que ça serait très pratique!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'avoir lu le prolonge de « Ninja Family »! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et que vous arrivez à voir comment sont les personnages! En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée, je vous rappelle gentiment de ne pas oublier les rewiens, merci beaucoup!***


	2. Chapter 1: Cérémonie

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Suite à un échange de MP avec une fille des plus sympas, j'ai la joie de vous apprendre que je sais comment corriger mes fictions! Je compte abandonner "Ninja Family Version Corrigée et Modifiée" car je me rends compte que c'est plus épuisant qu'autres choses comme me l'avait fait remarqué ma petite crêpe française à savoir Nif'! Merci à vous deux les filles! Bonne lecture à tous!*  
**

Chapitre 1: Cérémonie

Akar est assit sur le fauteuil faisant face à ses sœurs, le regard absent. Il est profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

 _La cérémonie aura lieu dans moins de 4 heures. Papa et mes oncles vont réaliser le vœu le plus cher de mes cousins et de mes sœurs: Être reconnus comme Ninjas._

Akar se souvient du jour où il était devenu officiellement Ninja, il n'avait que 14 ans. Sa sœur Stella était née, deux mois auparavant, tandis que son oncle Raphaël lui apprenait la conduite d'une moto, une passion commune avec son oncle au bandeau rouge.

Il était tôt lorsqu'il s'était levé, mais Akar n'avait pas su trouvé le sommeil tellement il était excité et nerveux à la fois. Il avait profité du calme de la maison pour méditer afin de calmer sa nervosité, telle avait sa surprise en découvrant son Oncle Raphaël entrain de s'entraîner. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ses oncles s'entraîner, mais la tortue au bandeau rouge avait attiré toute son attention en utilisant son membre robotique pour tirer sur des cibles mouvantes.

L'adolescent qu'était Akar connaissait la cause pour laquelle son oncle et parrain avait perdu son bras, comme il avait remarqué très jeune que son Oncle Michelangelo perdait doucement la vue à l'œil gauche, l'obligeant à porter un cache-œil qui, loin de l'enlaidir, faisait la fierté de la tortue au bandeau orange qui clamait haut et fort être plus proche de son héros Albator à présent.

-Tien, gamin, déjà levé? avait sourit Raphaël.

Akar avait battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour se reprendre, saluant son oncle tout en s'avançant vers ce dernier.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question, tu ne crois pas? avait-il sourit.

Raphaël avait rit, amusé. Si 14 ans plus tôt il avait été surprit puis honoré d'être le parrain du fils de son grand frère, il lui arrivait de se comporter comme un second père pour l'adolescent qui bien que très entouré et aimé de tous se sentait seul. Mais c'était avant la naissance de sa petite sœur et de ses cousins.

L'unique crainte qu'avait suscitée sa naissance était qu'il n'accepterait jamais ses origines, mais c'était mal connaître Akar. Le fils de Léonardo et Lena s'était senti fier d'être le fils d'un Héro et de la Sirène de New-York. Oh, bien sûr, il avait souvent menti sur le pourquoi son père et ses oncles ne sortaient jamais de la maison.

-Mon père et mes oncles sont tous les quatre allergiques au soleil, c'est pourquoi ils travaillent à domicile.

Il était resté 5 heures en compagnie de son oncle à s'entraîner dans l'attende du déroulement de la cérémonie qui ferait de lui un Ninja. Lorsque 16 heures avait sonné, le jeune garçon se tenait à genoux face à son père, le cœur battant d'anxiété.

-Mon fils. avait prit la parole son père. Après mûres réflexions, j'ai pu voir la couleur de ton aura. Je te mentirai en te disant que je ne fus pas surpris et pourtant c'est le cas. Ta couleur est le gris.

Le jeune garçon avait gardé le silence, plongeant son regard ébène dans celui bleu glace de son père. Son cœur s'était légèrement calmé en lisant le calme dans les yeux de la tortue au bandeau bleu.

-Cette couleur est signe de calme et de douceur, mais aussi de tristesse, de solitude, de monotonie et de mélancolie. Ne reste pas seul quand tu as des doutes, la famille répondra à tes questions car une famille se doit d'être unie. Akar, tu es le premier Ninja à avoir vu le jour il y a de cela 14 ans, mais sache que la famille va s'agrandir, il te voudra recevoir l'éducation d'un leader. Grand-mère et moi t'y aiderons. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre, nous sommes indisposés à poursuivre l'enseignement, demande à Raphaël de t'aider.

En redressant la tête, ses mains serrant son masque, Akar avait les larmes aux yeux. Enfin…son rêve d'enfant s'était réalisé. Il était un Ninja désormais. Il s'était jeté dans les bras de son père, en pleurant de joie. Comme il s'était souvenu du pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais porter un bandeau:

-Contrairement à ton père et tes oncles, ton apparence est humaine. Afin que personne ne puisse te reconnaître, il est important que tu portes un masque qui te recouvre le visage, mais rassures-toi il ne t'empêchera pas de voir, ni de respirer, car si tes ennemis ne pourront deviner ton identité, toi tu les voir.

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai 27 ans et je mentirais en disant que je n'éprouve pas de peur. Je suis terrifié car à partir de ce jour, je vais devenir le leader de mon groupe qui est composé des membres de ma famille._ songe-t-il. _Six personnes à protéger donc la plus jeune n'a que 4 ans et les plus âgées ont 15 ans._

En regardant sa sœur Stella coiffer leur plus jeune sœur, le jeune homme ressent un pincement au cœur. Ce même sentiment depuis maintenant 6 mois.

 _Kagami n'a que 4 ans et pourtant elle affiche un sérieux digne d'une adulte lors des entraînements ou lorsqu'elle donne un coup de main à Oncle Don pour l'une de ses créations. En dehors des entraînements et du laboratoire d'Oncle Don, elle redevient une petite fille ordinaire de 4 ans. J'aime mes sœurs, mais le caractère de Kagami m'échappe. Comment fait-elle pour passer de l'adulte à l'enfant aussi facilement?_

Même Tang Shen, leur grand-mère, ne comprend pas le comportement de sa plus jeune petite-fille. D'ailleurs tout le monde avait été surprit d'apprendre qu'a 2 ans et demi le dernier enfant de Léo et de Lena souhaitait devenir une Kunoichi, mais l'étonnement avait été de taille lorsque en moins de 2 ans la petite fille avait acquis la même expérience que son aîné Akar.

La précocité de la petite fille n'est un secret pour personne, mais tous sont d'accord de dire que c'est impossible d'être un génie dans le milieu fort complexe des Ninjas.

-Un 'plème, cousin?

Tournant la tête vers la voix, Akar sourit à son interlocuteur qui n'est nul autre que Tyler. La jeune tortue mâche un chewing-gum sans bruit, un casque de musique éteint pend à son cou.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser la question, non?

Le fils de Raphaël et de Stella hausse des épaules, se laissant tomber à la gauche de son cousin sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

-T'connais la cérémonie mieux que nous 6, j'comprends pas p'quoi t'as la trouille. reprend-il la parole.

Akar rit, amusé, même si la raison première de sa nervosité n'est pas de recevoir à nouveau son masque, non, c'est tout simplement…

-Être le leader d'un groupe aussi grand que le notre ne te dis rien, mon cher cousin? arrive-t-il à répondre entre trois éclats de rire.

Sous la surprise Tyler cesse de mâcher, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

-Se…rieux? demande-t-il.

Se calmant, Akar acquiesce, ravi de surprendre son cousin.

-P'tain…murmure la jeune tortue au chewing-gum.

-Ty'!

Sursautant, le susnommé tourne la tête vers la voix qui vient de crier son prénom dans son dos. Tombant sur le regard furibond de sa mère, la jeune tortue se ratatine sur son siège, mal à l'aise, devant le regard flamboyant de sa mère. Peine perdue…

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de surveiller ton langage? le sermonne-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, l'œil brillant. J'te jure que si je mets la main sur ton père, il va m'entendre!

-Excuse'…

Mais la mère de l'adolescent-tortue n'est pas dupe. La tante d'Akar reprend la parole, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine:

-Et ne profite pas de la cérémonie pour te conduire comme un voyou, compris?

Tyler se lève, faisant face à sa mère tout en acquiesçant vivement, la main droite sur le cœur, la gauche levée promettant de tenir sa langue. Satisfaite, Stella lui sourit tendrement, s'avançant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, ignorant le malaise de son fils qui hésite à la serrer dans ses bras.

-Avec ta sœur tu es le dernier de mon espèce, tu te dois t'être irréprochable.

-Mais j'ai pas envie…murmure faiblement Tyler, la voix pleine de sanglots. J'veux rester avec 'pa et les autres ici, sur Terre, c'est ici que j'suis né…

-Je verrais tout mon possible pour que cela ne se produise pas.

Se séparant doucement de son fils, Stella lui sourit, ses yeux expriment toute la douleur et la tendresse que son cœur éprouve en cet instant.

-Tout va bien, ma tante? lui parvient la voix d'Akar.

Tournant la tête vers son neveu, la femme de Raphaël lui sourit, son regard empreint de douceur et de malice.

-Tout va bien, Akar, je rappelais à mon garnement de fils comment il doit se comporter lors de la cérémonie.

Tournant la tête là où les deux filles de Léonardo et Lena se trouvent, elle les trouve profondément endormies. L'aînée serrant sa petite sœur contre elle, la benjamine couchée sur le plastron de sa grande sœur, son petit doigt en bouche.

Connaissant le caractère secret de sa tante, Akar ne dit rien, mais il n'est pas idiot. Il a vu les larmes versées par son cousin. Pourquoi Tyler a-t-il pleuré? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait gronder par sa mère aux yeux de tous, alors quoi? Comme si son cousin a deviné ses pensées, Tyler lui fait face, un sourire faussement menaçant aux lèvres.

-Cousin, prépares-toi à courir!

Akar lui rendit son sourire, se relevant lentement du canapé.

-Ok…Tu veux jouer? On va jouer, cousin.

Et sans crier gare, Tyler se jette sur son cousin plus âgé, mais ce dernier esquive ''l'attaque'', en roulant sur le côté pour se retrouver debout:

-Viens, Ty', viens…l'invite-t-il à s'avancer.

C'en suivit une course-poursuite entre Akar et Tyler sous les yeux écarquillés de tout le monde en voyant les deux cousins esquiver les ''attaques'' de l'autre tout en esquivant parents, cousins, sœurs, meubles et objets pour se solder par la victoire d'Akar!

À la cuisine, Tang Shen a réussit à calmer son hilarité devant le jeu puéril de ses petits-fils.

-C'est moi où j'ai vu Tyler courir après Ak' pour le chatouiller? demande, sceptique, Raphaël après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

Léo secoue de la tête. A 46 ans, Léonardo est fier de son unique fils qui est un puissant et honorable Ninja, mais par moments, il se demande s'il ne serait pas temps pour Akar de trouver un appartement afin qu'il vive sa vie.

 _Je n'ai pas honte de mon fils, mais il me surprendra toujours._ pense-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Il fera un bon leader, je dois juste lui rappeler que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air._

-À quoi penses-tu Léo?

C'est Donatello qui vient de poser la question après avoir refermé une revue scientifique qu'il lisait avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée digne d'une tornade de ses neveux.

Regardant ses frères et sa mère attentivement dans les yeux, la tortue au bandeau bleu reprend la parole:

-Je suis inquiet pour Akar. Lorsque la cérémonie sera terminée, il sera le leader de nos enfants, je sais qu'il fera tout pour protéger tout le monde, mais son refus de rencontrer quelqu'un me chagrine.

Quittant sa chaise, Tang Shen se lève, posant sa main sur le bras de son fils aîné qui tourne la tête vers elle, l'œil brillant d'inquiétude silencieuse. La vieille femme prit la parole de son habituelle voix douce et calme.

-Mon fils, être leader est une chose que tu as toi-même connu, je t'ai éclairé de mes conseils quand tu étais en proie aux doutes. Akar est grand, il sait qu'il peut compter sur nous tous pour l'aider s'il rencontre la moindre difficulté. Il a longtemps été fils unique, laisse-le savourer la joie d'être entouré, mais rappelle-le lui qu'il est un jeune adulte en âge de prendre sa vie en mains. Je ne dis pas que je le chasse de la maison, non, elle sera toujours ouverte, mais il doit vivre sa vie.

-Merci, Mère. la remercie, soulagé, Léo.

Six heures plus tard tout le monde est réuni au dojo. Il est 20 heures et tous sont silencieux et nerveux. Léonardo et ses frères sont assis sur leurs talons, un coffret en bois devant eux, le visage impassible pour le premier et sérieux pour les trois autres. Tang Shen, ses brus et ses petits-enfants sont assis face à eux, mais à une distance raisonnable pour permettre aux futurs Ninjas et Kunoichis de rejoindre leurs pères sans problèmes.

Les quatre frères ont longuement discutés pour savoir qui parleraient en premier, la réponse avait été facile. Néanmoins, ils sentent la nervosité de leurs enfants respectifs, seul Akar est calme, ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa plus jeune sœur. Léonardo prend la parole, son regard bleu plongeant dans celui de sa fille aînée.

-Approche, Stella.

Stella se raidit, livide comme si la Faucheuse se tient devant elle, mais en voyant le sourire rassurant et la lueur de douceur dans le regard de son père la jeune fille-tortue se lève et c'est d'une démarche calme, mais le cœur tremblant d'appréhension qu'elle se dirige vers son père. S'asseyant de nouveau à genoux, ses yeux plongent dans ceux de son père qui reprend la parole:

-Ma petite Reine, voici le moment que tu attendais avec impatience et angoisse. Ne dis rien car je sens que tu veux me dire quelque chose. E je sais ce que c'est. Je te pardonne, ma fille. Ton aura ne m'a pas étonnée car tu es quelqu'un de fort généreux, détestant les conflits. Tu possèdes un amour trop grand pour l'exprimer avec des mots.

Ouvrant le coffret entre eux deux, Léo en sort un bandeau couleur or. Toujours de sa voix calme, il continue:

-La couleur dorée est synonyme de richesse, de fortune et de fécondité. Autrefois les Mayas pensaient que l'or étaient les larmes de K'inich Ajaw, Dieu du Soleil. Afin d'honorer ce Dieu, les Rois Mayas se paraient d'or afin de l'honorer. Métal précieux qui a fait tourner bien des têtes, ton cœur est grand, mais encore hésitant à entrer dans le monde des grands. Fies-toi à la famille car elle seule peut répondre à tes attendes, à tes peurs, mais ne grandis pas trop vite. Comme le papillon qui n'est encore que chenille, prends le temps de t'envelopper de chrysalide pour trouver les forces qui te permettront de sortir pour devenir un magnifique papillon.

Lena sourit, touchée par le choix des mots de son mari pour rassurer leur fille aînée. _Stella me ressemble, je reste confiante en l'avenir même si je tremble pour mes enfants et mon époux._

Par des gestes tendres, Léonardo pose puis noue le bandeau de sa fille, faisant d'elle une Kunoichi. Oh, bien sûr, la formation en elle-même n'est pas finie pour autant, mais les quatre pères savent qu'ils ne sont pas immortels, qu'un jour ou l'autre ils ne se réveilleront plus aux côtés de leurs familles respectives, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont formé leurs enfants afin qu'ils ne soient pas prisonniers d'un futur incertain.

-Relève-toi, Kuchiki Stella Zhi. termine-t-il.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille-tortue albinos se lève, ses yeux rubis brillant de remercient face au regard de glace de son père. Se détournant de lui après lui avoir embrassé la joue, la jeune Kunoichi fait face aux autres membres de la famille qui l'applaudissent chaleureusement.

Léonardo regarde sa fille aînée rejoindre les autres membres de leur si grande famille, toute peur l'ayant quittée.

Une fois sa fille aînée installée entre Lena et Akar, serrant dans ses bras sa petite sœur. Patiemment, la tortue au bandeau bleu attend que ses deux filles se séparent pour appeler la plus jeune. Une fois les deux sœurs détachées l'une de l'autre, leur père appelle la benjamine.

-Kagami, approche.

À l'entende de son prénom la petite fille se lève, le visage impassible, enlève certains plis à son kimono pour ensuite se diriger vers son père et maître où elle s'assit docilement, plongeant son regard vairon dans celui empli de tendresse de la tortue au bandeau bleu qui prend les mains de son enfant dans les siennes pour se donner une contenance, mais aussi pour se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras malgré son envie.

-Ma fille…sourit-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je serai là devant toi, en ce jour où tu deviens Kunoichi. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais ce que tu sais est troublant. Tu es encore un bébé et pourtant, je vois la femme dans tes yeux, la Kunoichi qui ne recule devant rien. Comme je l'ai dis à ta sœur, ne grandis pas trop vite, ne sacrifie pas ton cœur et ton âme d'enfant.

La petite fille acquiesce avec un sérieux qui fait peur à son père.

 _Ma fille, d'où te vient ce sérieux qui ne va pas une enfant de ton âge?_ songe Léonardo, inquiet. _Tu_ _n'as manqué de rien, j'ai toujours été présent pour toi et tes aînés, sauf certains soirs, mais c'était pour vous protéger._

Battant des paupières pour chasser cet étrange sentiment amer dans son cœur, Léo reprend sans savoir que ses frères, sa mère et Lena ont remarqué son trouble.

-Le blanc représente la pureté et l'innocence. C'est une couleur que toutes femmes portent le jour de leur mariage. Tes ennemis penseront que tu es faible car très jeune, mais c'est là qu'ils se trompent. Comme la neige, tu es douce, mais tu caches ton jeu par la douceur de tes traits.

De nouveau, Kagami acquiesce. Son père sort du coffret un masque qui ressemble beaucoup à celui d'Akar, mais au lieu d'être gris, il est blanc, mais possède une gravure sous l'œil gauche qui représente un flocon de neige peint du même bleu glace que les yeux paternels.

Pour la première fois depuis que son père l'a appelé, la petite fille sourit. D'un vrai sourire digne d' un enfant en voyant la gravure de sa saison préférée. Prenant doucement le masque dans ses mains, comme sa sœur aînée elle se jette au cou de son père, le remerciant chaleureusement par ce geste.

Heureux d'avoir rendu sa fille heureuse, Léo la serre tendrement dans ses bras une minute entière avant de la détacher de son cou, bien à regret, mais la cérémonie n'est pas finie…

Après être retournée auprès de sa mère et de ses aînés, Kagami montre fièrement son masque avec un grand sourire ravi qui amène des sourires aux lèvres de tout le monde sans oublier les félicitations.

 _Kagami reste une enfant, sa candeur est belle à voir._ pense Tang Shen. _J'espère qu'elle ne grandira pas trop vite._

 _Tu es si étrange, mon bébé, mais jamais je ne te rejetterais._ songe Lena en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. _Car je t'aime plus que tout._

Léo sait à quoi pense sa femme lorsque leur regard se croise. Refermant le coffret, il demande le silence, silence qu'il obtient de par son statut de leader, mais aussi parce qu'il est celui qui prendra les rennes de la famille s'il arriverait quelque chose à Tang Shen.

-Avance, Ty'. l'appelle Raphaël à l'adresse de son fils.

Comme sa cousine Stella un peu plus tôt, la tortue au casque de musique autour du cou se raidit, son cœur ratant trois battements tellement il est nerveux.

-Courage, grand frère. murmure une petite voix à sa droite.

Soulagé par les encouragements de sa petite sœur, Tyler se lève, bien qu'il ait conscience des perles de sueur glacées qui lui glissent sous la carapace et les mains, les rendant moites. Une fois installé en face de son père, sa nervosité monte de plusieurs crans car si ses Oncles Mikey et Don sont assez cool, son père et son Oncle Léo le sont moins car ils occupent les postes de leader et sous-leader.

-Fiston, tout comme moi, ton aura est le rouge. Signe de bien des contrastes, elle signifie l'Amour, la passion, la chaleur et l'ardeur comme elle signifie la colère, l'interdiction et le danger.

Un silence. Pendant lequel Tyler est suspendu aux lèvres de son père tandis que Raph' réfléchit à ses prochains mots pour ensuite reprendre:

-Plus d'une fois mes sentiments m'ont poussé à dire des choses blessantes à mes frères car je me refusais de les écouter, pensant que seule la colère était mon amie. J'avais tort. Il a fallu que Léonardo soit souffrant pour que je me rende compte que je faisais fausse route. Ma famille ne m'empêchait pas d'avancer, c'était ma colère. Comme c'était elle qui m'éloignait, qui me rendait amer envers tes oncles et ta grand-mère. Combien de fois crois-tu que tes oncles ont essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux? Combien de fois étais-je responsable de leurs larmes? Combien de fois avais-je déçu ta grand-mère? Tu l'ignores? Moi aussi, mais c'était beaucoup de fois. Trop de fois. Alors, écoute et retiens mon conseil: Ne te laisse jamais quitter par la colère ou tu le regretteras. Tu veux des preuves? Tu les as sous les yeux.

En 45 ans de vie, c'est la première fois que Raphaël parle autant et surtout de lui-même. Stella, sa femme, comprend mieux la lueur de regrets qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son mari certains jours où il gardait le silence.

 _Il se repassait le film de son adolescence durant laquelle il a fait souffrir sa famille._ pense-t-elle en cet instant.

-Papa a parlé beaucoup, hein, maman? lui parvient la voix de sa fille.

Stella lui sourit tout en la câlinant davantage:

-C'est exact, ma chérie. Papa a beaucoup parlé.

Contrairement à ses frères, la tortue au membre robotique n'a pas de coffret entre lui et son fils car il tend à ce dernier un ruban que Ty' pose et noue de lui-même car le membre de son père n'est pas assez agile pour nouer des morceaux de rubans.

Redressant la tête, Tyler tombe sur le regard brillant de fierté de son père. Étonné, il veut dire quelque chose, mais les paroles de sa mère quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie lui reviennent en tête:

-Même si ton père ne le montre pas, sache qu'il est fier de toi et qu'il t'aime, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. En 27 ans de mariage, sache que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur lui, notamment sa difficulté à exprimer ses sentiments.

Revenant au temps présent, Tyler se lève, un sourire faussement provocateur aux lèvres, montrant ses canines de même taille que celles de sa mère.

Adressant le même sourire à son fils, Raphaël lui tape gentiment le plastron dans un geste faussement brutal.

-Retourne t'asseoir, sale gamin.

-Ok, le vieux! accepte Tyler.

Un soupir parmi les ''spectateurs'' informent Raph et Ty' qu'ils vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure lorsque la cérémonie sera terminée. Amusé, Don appelle sa fille aînée après que son neveu ait rejoint les autres membres de la famille.

Parfaitement sûre d'elle, limite arrogante, Itoe se lève sans pour autant oublié de retirer sa fleur de son oreille et de remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Une fois face à son père, la jeune fille-tortue écoute son père sans l'interrompre, son regard brillant de fierté.

-Ma fille, je suis heureux de reconnaître que tu es une excellente Kunoichi, mais ta jalousie envers Kagami est un frein qui t'empêchera d'avancer si tu ne passes pas outre. Le vert représente par sa couleur la forêt au printemps, la nature, mais aussi l'espérance, la chance, la stabilité, la concentration comme il signifie l'échec et l'infortune.

Si la fille aînée de Don et Hélène a grimacé à l'entende du prénom de sa jeune cousine, un froncement de sourcil et un léger changement dans l'intonation de voix de son père suffit à lui rappeler où elle se trouve.

 _Sale garce!_ jure-t-elle. _Tu perds rien pour attendre!_

Après que Donatello ait noué le bandeau de son aînée et qu'il ait appelé sa cadette il n'est pas tranquille.

 _Pourquoi Itoe est-elle incapable d'accepter le génie de Kagami?_ est sa pensée depuis nombreuses années. _Sa jalousie la perdra._

Une main sur sa joue le ramène sur Terre où il croise le regard identique de celui de sa femme, mais appartenant à sa fille Katara. Qui contrairement à son aînée respire la joie de vivre.

-Katara, mon petit rayon de soleil. Par ta joie de vivre tu illumines chaque jour par ton sourire les jours où mes frères et moi sommes abattus ou que l'un de tes cousins se sent mal. Reste toujours fidèle à ce que tu es, mais ne cache pas tes peurs ou tes hésitations. Personne ne te jugera faible car tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. La couleur, le jaune, de ton bandeau signifie la fête, la joie, la chaleur, l'ego, la puissance, la connaissance et l'amitié. Mais il est aussi synonyme de traîtrise, mensonge et tromperie.

Le regard vairons (gauche: marron et droit: gris) de la préadolescente tortue pétille de joie tels un gigantesque feu d'artifice après avoir bandé le bandeau de sa fille.

-MERCI PAPOU, T'ES LE MEILLEUR! hurle la fille cadette de Don et Hélène tout en se jetant ses bras autour du cou de son père.

Par son éclat de voix et sa bonne humeur tout le monde se met à rire, sauf sa sœur qui reste muette, fusillant sa sœur du regard. Ce que remarque Tang Shen, fort sensible aux auras de ses enfants et de ses petits-enfants.

Mais le silence retombe toute de suite après l'arrivée silencieuse de Michaël armé de sa hache dans le dos qui, telle une ombre, se dirige vers son père, silencieux comme un fantôme. Comme pour Kagami il est impossible de lire ses expressions faciales, son regard mort effraye les gens de sa famille et augmente la peine de ses parents.

Sentant son cœur se serrer au souvenir du pourquoi son fils est dans cet état, Michelangelo prend la parole d'une voix tremblante, mais assez claire pour être entendue par tout le monde, trouvant le courage dans le regard ébène de sa femme.

-Mon garçon, tu as traversés une épreuve qu'un enfant n'aura jamais dut traversée. Pourtant tu as su en sortir, mais je sais que ton cœur porte encore la cicatrice. Cicatrice qui ne disparaîtra pas, mais la douleur diminue avec le temps. Jamais, ta mère et moi ne pourrons oublier ce jour horrible. Mais tu as maintenant 15 ans, il te faut aller de l'avant. Le noir désigne l'élégance, la simplicité, la sobriété, la rigueur et le mystère. Mais sa couleur signifie aussi la mort, le deuil, la tristesse, le vide et l'obscurité. Même si tu souffres, ne t'éloigne pas de la famille. Car c'est ensemble qu'on arrive à avancer. Tu peux disposer…

Michaël se lève, acquiesce faiblement en guise de remerciement puis se détourne de son père et de ses oncles. Quittant le dojo, de même que la maison, la jeune tortue adolescente laisse ses pas le quitter quelque part dans la nuit.

Après le départ du fils de Michelangelo et Nevart le reste de la soirée s'est très bien passé puisque Tang Shen, ses fils, ses brus et Akar ont organisé une petite fête en honneur aux nouveaux Ninjas et Kunoichi de la famille.

La table à manger est pleine à craquer de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres avec des jus de fruits à volontiers puisque personne dans la famille ne boit d'alcool. Sauf quelques fois Hélène lorsqu'elle rend visite à son père qui est viticulteur et Raph' qui ne boit que de la bière.

-TURTLES IN POWER°! hurle Katara en levant son verre rempli de jus d'ananas.

-Ah non, tu oublies qu'Akar et Kagami ne sont pas à 100% des tortues! intervient P'tite Rose.

-Crotte de chèvre! se rend compte de son erreur Katara. J'dis quoi à la place?

-Moi, je sais! sourit Michelangelo. Prêts, les mecs? 'man? Ak'?

Akar, Tang Shen et les trois autres tortues sourirent, amusés, car ils devinent l'idée qu'a Michelangelo. Perplexes, Hélène et Nervat tournent la tête vers Stella et Lena, ne comprenant pas.

-Vous allez comprendre. leur répond la mère de Tyler et d'Angie, sa fille dans les bras.

Après un rapide décompte, les cinq Ninjas crient en chœur leur cri de guerre:

-Cowabunga!

Qui est vite rejoint par les jeunes Ninjas sous le sourire tendre de leur mère:

-Cowabunga!

°Inutile de traduire, je suppose? Si? « Tortues au pouvoir! »

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et voilà, 1er chapitre terminé! Merci infiniment à Nif' (connue à l'époque sous le nom de F-Rose) d'avoir accepté de m'aider lors de mes nombreux pépins car, sans elle, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour le terminer! En vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée tout en vous recommandant de ne pas oublier les rewiens, SVP!***


	3. Chapitre 2: Souvenirs et cœur détruit à

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci à vous d'être au rendez-vous, ça ma va droit au coeur de lire vos reviews car elles sont la preuve que mon histoire vous interesse! A partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus mettre de blabla car ça me fait un peu perdre mon temps, mais promis dès le chapitre 22, j'en remets! Sur ce, bonne lecture! Je vous embrasse fort!***

Chapitre 2: Souvenirs et cœur détruit à jamais

En se réveillant Akar sait qu'aujourd'hui sera un jour spécial. Car c'est aujourd'hui, 1er mai, qu'il va recevoir les derniers conseils de son père. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son réveil-radio, il sourit, amusé.

L'appareil lui indique qu'il est 3h30 du matin, soit beaucoup trop tôt s'il espère discuter avec son père ou avec quiconque de la famille.

Depuis qu'il est enfant, Akar a une capacité de récupération de 4 heures ce qui fait qu'il doit souvent occuper ses nuits. Sa mère lui avait bien expliqué que lorsqu'il était encore bébé, il dormait comme n'importe quel nourrisson.

Sortant du lit, Akar se dirige vers sa bibliothèque, il en sort un gros album où en lettre d'or est inscrit son prénom. _Autant se replonger dans le passé pour passer le temps._

S'allongeant sur son lit, le jeune homme ouvre doucement l'ouvrage.

FLASH-BACK, 27 ans en arrière

Akar venait d'avoir un mois, son père était revenu de mission avec une fièvre de cheval, il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir donné le bain à son fils. Lena était partie en voyage d'affaires pour trois semaines pour régler un problème à Shangaï où on l'avait appelé d'urgence. La jeune mère était triste de ne pas pouvoir allaiter plus son bébé, mais elle avait laissé des biberons en quantité le temps de son absence.

Don était plongé dans ses recherches secondé par sa mère afin de mieux perfectionner le bras robotique de Raphaël. C'était tout naturel que le choix s'était porté sur Mikey!

-C'est qui qui va prendre un bon bain? sourit Michelangelo avec un sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres tout en chatouillant le ventre de son neveu de sa main de libre. Hein? C'est qui va prendre un bon bain? C'est mon petit Akar!

Le bébé avait rit de plaisir tout en essayant d'attraper les doigts qui lui chatouillaient le ventre. S'il y avait bien une chose qui rendait l'atmosphère bon enfant dans le repaire s'étaient bien les rires de Bébé Akar car s'il y a bien une chose que personne n'avait apprécié peu de temps après la venue au monde du fils de Léonardo et de Lena c'était les pleurs la nuit pour différents motifs, mais Tang Shen sait mieux que quiconque que ses fils adorent leur neveu pour Don et Mikey et filleul pour Raph'.

Arrivés à la salle de bain, Michelangelo s'était assit sur le bord de la baignoire où de la main droite il avait fait couler l'eau, mais il n'avait oublié pas de se diriger vers la table haute où il avait déshabillé son neveu qui s'amusait à former des bulles avec sa salive.

-Pffrou…

-Ooooooooh, mais c'est qu'il veut jouer, mon petit neveu rien qu'à moi!

Parmi les beaux-frères de Lena, Mikey était celui qui adorait jouer et parler bébé avec son neveu. Don préférait être seul pour le faire car comme il le disait lui-même:

-Mon esprit scientifique pense que ce n'est pas sain de parler de cette façon avec un enfant si jeune.

Raphaël arrivait à faire rire son filleul en lui racontant mille choses sans queues ni têtes ou alors en faisant semblant de perdre lors d'une partie de bras de fer ou encore de laisser Bébé Akar monter sur sa carapace pour faire le cheval.

Cinq minutes plus tard Bébé Akar était dans l'eau, s'amusant à éclabousser la salle de bain dans son entièreté sans oublier son cher tonton Mikey! Qui, bien sûr, avait ''attaqué'' son neveu.

Les deux riraient à gorge déployée jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse. Sortant son neveu de l'eau, Mikey l'avait rallongé sur la table hausse pour lui mettre sa grenouillère bleue où un dragon argenté était brodé à hauteur du torse et du ventre.

-Mais c'et qu'il est beau, mon petit neveu rien qu'à moi! avait-il déclaré en prenant son neveu dans ses bras, émerveillé devant la beauté de Bébé Akar.

-Tu ferais un excellent père, Mikey.

Surprit, Michelangelo s'était retourné. Il avait été étonné de voir sur pieds son grand frère au bandeau bleu. C'était Bébé Akar qui avait prit la parole, heureux de voir son père.

-Papa!

L'autre surprise qui avait rendu Raphaël, Donatello et Michelangelo muets était la précocité de Bébé Akar à prononcer ses premiers mots. Il n'avait que 3 semaines quand il avait prononcé « Maman » et « Papa ».

-Tu devrais pas être au lit? avait demandé, sceptique, la tortue au bandeau orange à sa grande sœur.

-Si, mais je me sens un peu mieux. avait répondu Léonardo en caressant tendrement la joue de son fils.

Content de voir son père Bébé Akar avait tendu les bras tout en continuant d'appeler son père.

-Papa, papa, papa!

-Plus tard, mon Ange, papa est encore malade.

Semblant comprendre les mots de son père, Bébé Akar avait baissé les bras et la tête, l'air tout triste.

-Souris, mon bébé. avait murmuré Léo en caressant de nouveau la joue rebondie de son enfant. Papa va encore dormir un jour ou deux et il s'occupera de toi

-Papa…avait relevé la tête Bébé Akar en plongeant son regard ébène dans celui bleu de son père. Lagon vert?

-Oui, je te raconterai l'histoire du Dragon. avait promit Léo. Sois sage.

Après une dernière caresse Léo était sortit pour retourner à sa chambre. Bébé Akar avait été triste, mais grâce à Michelangelo il avait vite retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Le reste de la journée s'était passé à merveille entre le repas où Bébé Akar avait refusé de manger sa soupe de brocolis tout en s'amusant à tourner en bourrique ses trois oncles, mais il était resté sage quand sa grand-mère lui avait donné le reste de son repas. Après avoir changé son petit-fils, Tang Shen avait raconté l'histoire de la Princesse aux Bambous tout en lui donnant le biberon sous le regard tendre des autres membres de la famille.

Trois jours plus tard Léo était sur pieds, comme promit il avait raconté l'histoire du Dragon Vert à son fils qui avait rit aux éclats durant toute l'histoire, applaudissant de ses deux petites mains. Durant trois semaines Bébé Akar avait régné en Roi, mais savait reconnaître quand il devait obéir jusqu'au retour de sa mère où il avait refusé de quitter ses bras même pour aller dormir!

Onze mois plus tard, Bébé Akar avait bien grandi, mais se sachant le seul enfant, il était souvent sujet à de légères déprimes qui disparaissaient lorsqu'ils allaient au parc avec sa mère ou sa grand-mère.

Tang Shen en avait parlé à ses fils, Léo s'était senti mal car son bébé savait que ni lui, ni ses frères ne pouvaient sortir à la surface en plein jour. D'où l'idée de Lena de construire une maison suffisamment grande pour accueillir plusieurs personnes sans pour autant oublier le détail que Léo et ses frères font, tous les 4, facilement deux mètres! Ni de construire un dojo juste à côté de la maison suffisamment grand où Tang Shen, ses fils et quelques fois Lena pourraient s'y entraîner tout en tant insonorisé pour que personne extérieur à la famille ne se doute de quoique ce soit.

Afin de ne rien perdre des instants drôles ou touchants de l'évolution de son neveu, Donatello avait inventé un appareil photo super pointilleux et très pratique pour lui et ses frères (sans oublier Akar) puisqu'ils ne possèdent que trois doigts aux mains!

À un an, Bébé Akar apprenait tout ce qu'un petit bout de chou de son âge est censé savoir. L'unique chose qui n'avait pas changé était que Lena allaitait plus régulièrement son fils car même si elle s'était trouvée être la nouvelle directrice des affaires de sa défunte mère humaine, la femme de Léonardo déteste être éloignée de sa famille.

À deux ans, Tang Shen avait fait remarquer à sa bru qu'un jour ou l'autre que Petit Akar devrait être sevré. Lena avait opiné du chef, mais voulait rattraper le temps perdu car elle avait confié les rennes des différentes entreprises de sa mère humaine à Malcom, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui loin d'être un Don Juan par son physique marqué par de vilaines cicatrices est un homme donc on ne peut lui reprocher qu'il sait être fidèle en amitié, mais dur en affaires.

La relation entre les deux femmes sont celles d'une mère et sa fille, mais la première n'oublie pas que la seconde n'est pas sa fille de sang, mais sa belle-fille qui lui a permit de goûter le bonheur d'être grand-mère à seulement 33 ans!

Secondés par Tang Shen, les jeunes parents élevaient leur fils avec un mélange d'Amour et d'autorité afin que Bébé Akar ne devienne pas capricieux plus tard voir orgueilleux. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours car un premier-né est toujours chouchouté à l'excès, mais fort heureusement que Mamy Tang Shen veillait! De loin, mais veillait.

À 3 ans, Akar avait surprit toute la famille en déclarant, avec ses mots d'enfants, qu'il voulait devenir un Naji comme son père et ses oncles! Tang Shen avait rit, trouvant adorable la petite moue sérieuse que son petit-fils avait abordé sur son petit visage.

À 4 ans, il avait hurlé et pleuré comme quoi il ne voulait pas aller à l'école. Les explications de ses parents, celles de sa grand-mère et même celles de ses Oncles Don et Mikey n'avaient pas réussi à le calmer. C'était son parrain qui avait su trouvé les mots pour lui faire comprendre combien l'école était importante puisque ni lui et ses frères n'avaient pas eu la chance d'aller à l'école puisque c'était Tang Shen qui avait du leur apprendre tout ce qu'ils savaient. Le résultat? Après une semaine de cours, Petit Akar avait adoré l'école. Où comme il l'avait promit à sa grand-mère, il avait gardé secret les origines de son père et de ses oncles.

À 5 ans, Petit Akar avait eu son premier baiser sur la joue de la part d'un petit garçon très souvent malade, mais que jamais le fils de Léo et de Lena n'a trahit l'amitié. Le nom du petit malade? Chihiro.

À 6 ans, les deux amis étaient inséparables. Unis comme les doigts d'une même main. Lena avait expliqué à la maîtresse de son fils et le grand-père du petit Chihiro que son fils était né avec trois doigts.

À 7 ans, Akar avait été le plus heureux des petits garçons lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'il allait l'entraîner pour qu'il devienne un Ninja. Léo n'avait pas caché à son enfant que l'entraînement serait dur, très dur même, mais Akar n'avait pas peur: Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il n'allait pas abandonner en cours de route son rêve de toujours!

À 8 ans, Akar avait été invité à l'anniversaire d'un camarade d'école, mais il s'y était ennuyé car Chihiro n'était pas présent pour raisons de santé. Il avait été opéré en urgence car il était tombé dans les escaliers la veille au soir. Le soir venu, il avait accompagné son parrain à la recherche de quelques bandits, mais au lieu de ça, il avait vu celle qui serait la femme de Raphaël…

À 9 ans, le filleul de Raphaël avait mit H.S. une bande de voyous (7 personnes quand même) sous les yeux étonnés et émerveillés de Chihiro et de quelques camarades. Tang Shen avait répondu à toutes les questions de la maîtresse de son petit-fils en lui expliquant qu'elle lui apprend à se défendre depuis deux ans. L'enseignante n'avait pas cru Mamy Tang Shen, mais la cheffe de famille n'en avait que faire de ce que pensait l'institutrice de son petit-fils.

À 10 ans, Lena avait raconté à son fils le pourquoi lorsqu'elle était en présence d'eau de mer son apparence changeait et que ses yeux éteints reprenaient vie. L'enfant avait été émerveillé. Car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait qu'on a du sang de Sirène dans les veines.

À 11 ans, Akar avait surprit tout le monde en se présentant lors de l'entraînement quotidien avec un des katanas de sa mère en main! Même Tang Shen n'avait pu cacher sa surprise en voyant son petit-fils manier avec souplesse et dextérité l'épée de Lena. À partir de ce jour, les parents de l'enfant lui avaient apprit les différences entre tenir un sabre et un ninjatō.

À 12 ans, Akkar apprenait à l'école ce que tout futur jeune homme doit savoir sur les futurs changements qui s'opéreront en lui dans moins d'un an. Deux jours plus tard il était accosté par la même femme qui avait rendu son parrain plus tête en l'air que concentré lors de leur sortie nocturne. Si Akar avait été surprit d'apprendre que la jeune femme sort avec son parrain depuis 4 ans et fiancés depuis moins d'un mois il avait été heureux. Son parrain méritait d'être heureux. Après tout son Oncle Don n'avait-il pas trouvé le bonheur en la personne de Tante Hélène? Et Oncle Mikey sa perle rare sous le nom de Nevart? Sans oublier la venue au monde de ses cousins Tyler, Itoe (première fille) et Michaël venus agrandir la famille.

À 13 ans, Akar avait vu les changements que son corps subissait en grandissant. Fort heureusement, son ami Chihiro (devenu meilleur ami au fil des années passées) l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il était plutôt beau garçon sans la moindre marque d'acné sur le visage ou ailleurs sur le corps!

À 14 ans, le neveu de Michelangelo et Donatello avait été horrifié de se découvrir des sentiments amoureux envers celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami, voir comme le frère qu'il n'a pas. Ou plutôt le frère qu'il ne connaîtra jamais puisque sa mère avait donné naissance à un petit garçon mort-né. Cette année avait, cependant, marqué le cœur d'Akar de pure joie lorsque peu avant son anniversaire naquit sa petite sœur dotée du même prénom que la femme de son parrain!

À 15 ans, Akar avait reçu son masque faisant de lui un Ninja. ce jour restait l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, comme il n'avait jamais oublié les paroles de son père:

« Mon fils. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour notre famille qui compte désormais un Ninja de plus. Après 8 ans d'entraînements, ton rêve se réalise. Depuis un mois, j'ai découvert la couleur de ton aura. Il s'agit du gris. Cette couleur est le fruit de l'union entre le blanc et le noir te correspond car comme toi elle signifie la douceur et le calme, mais elle signifie également la tristesse, la solitude, la mélancolie et la monotonie. Tu as longtemps été seul, c'est pour cette raison que je souhaite que tu te confies à quelqu'un de la famille si un jour tu es pris de doutes. Jamais, on ne te laissera tomber. Ni ta grand-mère, ni tes oncles ou ton parrain et encore moi ou ta mère. Tu as été le soleil qui nous a permit de retrouver goût à la vie après tout ce que nous avons traversés mes frères, ta mère, ta grand-mère et moi-même. »

Ce jour-là le jeune garçon avait reçu ses armes et pas n'importe quelles armes: Deux katanas et deux ninjatōs! Les deux premiers le fils de Leo avait décidé de les porter en croix dans le dos tandis que les deux derniers ceinturaient sa taille du côté gauche. Tang Shen avait expliqué à son petit-fils qu'elle avait créé les armes qui sont désormais les siennes.

Si Akar était heureux pour son oncle Don, heureux papa d'une deuxième petite fille prénommée Katara, il était un grand frère aimant et protecteur envers sa petite sœur Stella.

À 16 ans, Akar avait trouvé le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami qui avait pleuré de soulagement en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait depuis leurs 12 ans. Si le jeune Ninja avait été surprit d'apprendre que ça faisait 4 ans que Chihiro l'aimait en silence, il avait sourit, honoré et heureux pour ensuite embrasser tendrement son petit ami sur les lèvres.

À 17 ans, Akar avait comprit ce que voulait dire « Avoir le cœur déchiré ». Un an à peine après avoir avouer ses sentiments à Chihiro que ce dernier perdit la vie un soir d'automne dans les bras de son petit ami après une violente crise cardiaque où Akar avait maudit tous les Dieux possibles et inimaginables pour lui avoir volé l'Amour de sa vie. Jamais, le jeune homme n'aurait pu oublier le regard tendre et désolé de son petit ami quand ce dernier rendit son dernier souffle. Personne ne savait le tendre lien qui unissait les deux garçons. Le soir même il découvrit que ses cheveux avaient changés, mais décidé à garder ce secret enfoui en lui Akar se teintait les cheveux tous les matins afin de n'éveiller aucuns soupçons. Une semaine après naquit Angie, le dernier enfant de son parrain et de Tante Stella.

À 18 ans, le jeune adulte entrait à l'université. Il savait que le temps n'effacerait jamais ses sentiments et sa tristesse lorsqu'il pense à Chihiro. La blessure de son cœur, jamais il n'en avait parlé. Pour sa famille le jeune défunt était et restait son meilleur ami. Celui qui savait tous les secrets de la famille Zhi pour avoir, un soir, avoir vu le père et les oncles de son petit ami.

De ses 19 à ses 22 ans, Akar s'était entraîné comme un fou pour mieux se perfectionner tout en plongeant à corps perdu dans les études. S'il était heureux en gardant ses cousins et sa sœur durant quelques heures où les adultes se promenaient en amoureux dehors, son cœur saignait toujours quand il plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Tout en ayant trouvé du boulot à mi-temps.

À 23 ans, soit 6 ans après la mort de Chihiro, Akar avait bouleversé son professeur de langues en écrivant une phrase révélant la douleur de son cœur, mais sans jamais donner d'explications sur le pourquoi il avait porté son choix sur la phrase en question qui est ''Il est difficile de dire adieu lorsqu'on veut rester, compliqué de rire lorsqu'on veut pleurer, mais le plus terrible est de devoir oublier lorsqu'on veut aimer''.

Mais grâce à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle petite sœur, le jeune adulte avait retrouvé un semblant de joie de vivre, s'occupant de ses sœurs avec la plus grande tendresse et attention digne d'un père et non d'un grand frère…Intriguant tout le monde dans la famille, mais tous était d'accord de dire qu'Akar ferait un excellent père.

De ses 24 ans à 26 ans, le jeune homme confiait à son journal intime toute sa souffrance qui, jamais au cours des années, ne s'était calmée. Preuve en était les dessins de la main du fils de Léo et Lena représentant Chihiro (et le reste de la famille Zhi) avec un semblant de réalisme à couper le souffle.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Aujourd'hui à 27 ans, le grand frère de Stella et Kagami sent des larmes amères rouler sur ses joues alors que du bout des doigts il caresse la photo où Chihiro regarde l'objectif en souriant, le tient maladif, mais l'œil brillant.

 _Mon Amour…_ pense-t-il. _Je meurs sans ta présence à mes côtés._

Comme Tang Shen le jeune défunt et son grand-père (décédé il y a moins de 6 mois) sont Japonais. Sur la photo Chihiro portait un pull-over en laine rouge, une écharpe grise, des gants gris, un pantalon noir et des bottes en cuir fourrées de fausse fourrure à l'intérieur. C'était l'automne 2033, soit 3 jours avant la mort du jeune garçon.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Mille mercis de prendre le temps de découvrir Ninja Family! Merci beaucoup!*  
**


	4. Chapitre 3: Naissance d'une nouvelle Sir

Chapitre 3: Naissance d'une nouvelle Sirène

Stella est plus que ravie. Le cadeau de son père, qu'elle a trouvé sur son bureau après la 'petite' fête d'hier soir, correspond à celui qu'elle rêvait d'avoir! La matière n'est pas en plastique, ni en bois, mais en acier où est gravé une simple phrase qui fait sourire la jeune fille-tortue:

« À ma petite Reine, reste toujours fidèle à ce que tu es. »

 _Papa a vite compris que je ne voulais pas utiliser l'épée de mon maître pour certaines rondes, mais que je compte l'utiliser si jamais je devais me trouver face à de coriaces adversaires._ sourit-elle.

Un gémissement plaintif lui fait tourner la tête en direction du lit de sa petite sœur. Inquiète, P'tite Rose dépose son cadeau sur son bureau pour ensuite courir en direction des sons. Arrivée près du lit, elle retire la couverture pour découvrir Kagami allongée sur le flanc dans une position qui lui rappelle vaguement celle du fœtus. Ce n'est pas la position pour dormir de sa sœur qui fait luire son regard d'horreur, mais l'incroyable quantité de sang qui s'écoule le long des jambes de la petite fille, souillant le matelas.

Muette d'effroi, Stella ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres comme son corps refuse de bouger. Sentant la présence de son aînée à ses côtés, Kagami entrouvre les yeux. Rassurée et soulagée, la petite fille aux yeux vairons essaye de sourire, mais devine que sa tentative tombe à l'eau en voyant des larmes silencieuses rouler le long des joues de sa sœur.

Tombant à genoux, Stella avance une main tremblante sur la joue de sa benjamine, la trouvant tiède.

 _Étrange…_ pense-t-elle, ses larmes cascadant toujours sur ses joues.

La tentative de Kagami pour sourire est vite remplacée par une grimace de douleur, son corps se met à trembler violemment comme si l'enfant de Léonardo et Lena serait fiévreuse. Stella n'ose pas regarder les jambes de sa sœur et pourtant, poussée par une curiosité donc elle ne s'explique pas, son regard tombe sur les petites jambes de Kagami.

Toujours dans l'incapacité de parler, P'tite Rose est témoin d'une scène pour le moins…étrange. Car si elle sait que sa mère est une Sirène âgée de plus de 500 ans, que ni elle ni Akar n'ont hérités des pouvoirs de leur mère, Kagami était la seule qui avait échappé à ''l'examen'' l'année de ses 2 ans car elle était tombée gravement malade.

Non, si Stella devait raconter ce qui l'avait empêché d'appeler l'un de ses parents ou même son grand frère (ou encore quelqu'un d'autre de la famille) était qu'elle pensait rêver…

Comme la lente mutation d'un serpent qui perd sa première peau pour une nouvelle, la peau des jambes de la petite Kagami tombent en silence, faisant s'écouler plus de sang, mais au lieu d'une nouvelle peau apparaît plutôt…des écailles! Oui, des écailles d'un magnifique bleu du même bleu que celui de la queue de poisson de leur mère!

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé? Une seconde? Une heure? Un an? P'tite rose n'en sait rien car posant timidement sa main sur la queue de poisson de sa petite sœur, la jeune tortue a la grosse surprise de constater que les écailles sont douces et très lisses!

-Wow…est le seul qui franchit les lèvres de la fille aînée de Léo et de Lena.

Puis se souvenant de la présence de sa petite sœur, Stella tourne la tête vers elle pour constater qu'elle tremble toujours autant et qu'une fine couche de sueur perle à son front!

Reposant sa main sur le front de sa petite sœur, son cœur cesse de battre en le sentant si chaud!

-Je…réussi à prendre la parole Stella d'une petite voix. Veux-tu que j'aille chercher maman?

Yeux clos, Kagami acquiesce faiblement, donnant son accord. Un petit sourire fleurit à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sent les lèvres fraîches de son aînée embrasser doucement son front brûlant. Une fois seule, Kagami se permet de pleurer, libérant toute sa douleur.

Une fois en dehors de la chambre, P'tite Rose se met à courir vers les escaliers. Elle ignore l'heure qu'il est car son réveil est en panne, mais elle en conclue qu'il doit être tôt car la maison est silencieuse.

 _Papa se lève toujours très tôt pour méditer, je vais sûrement trouver maman!_ se souvient-elle.

Et c'est effectivement le cas. Il a beau être 6 heures du matin, les parents de P'tite Rose méditent depuis moins de deux heures. Bien que plongés dans leur médiation, ils reconnaissent les pas de leur fille aînée descendre les escaliers puis se diriger vers le dojo. Étonné, le couple stoppe sa médiation, tournant la tête vers la porte du dojo qui coulisse sans bruits révélant Stella, habillée de sa robe de nuit fétiche, les cheveux en bataille.

-Stella? prend la parole Léonardo en fronçant des sourcils. Que fais-tu debout à une heure aussi matinale?

 _J'avais bien dis aux enfants qu'ils pouvaient faire la grasse matinée ce matin._ se souvient la tortue au bandeau bleu.

-Ka…ga…mi. répond entre deux respirations la jeune tortue au bandeau doré. Jambes…queue…

Si Léonardo ne comprend pas, Lena, elle, se lève, le cœur serré d'inquiétude.

-Amène-moi à ta sœur, ma chérie.

Étonné, Leo se lève, ayant parfaitement reconnu l'intonation inquiète dans la voix de sa femme, mais son masque de froideur ne permet pas à Stella de savoir si son père est inquiet ou pas. Acquiesçant, P'tite Rose se détourne et se remet à courir suivie par ses parents, fous d'inquiétude.

 _Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Kagami?_ est la pensée commune de Léo et Lena. _De_ _tous_ _les_ _enfants, elle_ _est_ _la_ _seule à être venue au monde muette…_

Arrivés à la chambre des deux sœurs, l'odeur sans pareil du sang frappe de plein fouet les deux parents. Arrivées près du lit, Stella aide sa mère à se mettre à genoux faisant face à son plus jeune enfant. Ensuite la jeune fille-tortue défait le chignon haut donc s'est coiffée sa mère tout en lui expliquant ce qu'elle sait.

Trois mèches enroulées autour de la queue de poisson de la petite fille, Kagami dans ses bras, Lena se met à chanter.

Émerveillée, Stella sent son cœur devenir plus léger tout en s'apaisant au rythme de la chanson de sa mère. Moins d'une minute plus tard le sang ne s'écoule plus.


	5. Chapitre 4: Être leader ne s'improvise p

Stelly: Voici le 4ème chapitre! J'avoue avoir été fier de moi d'avoir créé Akar gay car comme il est resté seul longtemps et qu'il fut longtemps rejeté par les autres enfants (sauf Chihiro) dans son enfance par le nombre restreint de ses doigts et orteils les autres enfants le traitaient de « Monstre »!

F-Rose: Ça n'a pas été facile car j'étais pressée par le temps! De plus, tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas fais mention d'escaliers, de couloirs et d'autres pièces que P'tite Rose avait du traversé pour se rendre au dojo!

Shakyla: J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien! Tout comme j'espère que les premiers chapitres t'ont plu!

 ***BONJOUR/BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE ! Je suis ENFIN rentrée en Belgique, hier soir, et c'est avec grand plaisir que je m'attaque au 4** **ème** **chapitre de « Ninja Family »! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 4: Être leader ne s'improvise pas, c'est une leçon de chaque instant

De sa chambre Akar avait reconnu les pas de sa sœur Stella courir dans le couloir et descendre les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Alors qu'il était sur le point de refermer l'album-photo, son regard tombe sur une ombre derrière son Amour disparu. Sortant la photo de la protection, les sourcils froncés, plongé dans sa concentration, le jeune homme n'entend pas les pas de ses parents et ceux de sa sœur montés les escaliers.

 _Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière Chihiro quand j'ai pris la photo. C'est une silhouette, il n'y a pas de doute. C'était le matin, mais trop tôt pour que quelqu'un soit levé._

Fronçant davantage les sourcils, le fils aîné de Léonardo fouille dans sa mémoire les nombreuses personnes qu'il a connues tout au long de sa vie.

 _Ça ne peut être Casey. Il venait de se séparer d'April il y a de cela six mois. la silhouette est floue, mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'un homme._

-J'VOUS SIGNALE QU'IL Y A DES GENS QUI VOUDR…hurle, grognonne, la voix de Raphaël.

-Kagami et une Sirène, Oncle Raph! l'interrompt P'tite Rose avec dans la voix un mélange de la joie et de l'incrédulité.

Akar sursaute, faisant tomber l'album à terre, gardant la photo en main. Étonné, il se lève, court vers sa porte qu'il ouvre où en tournant la tête vers la gauche il voit son parrain et sa sœur au seuil de la chambre de ce dernier. P'tite Rose raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son réveil.

-Kagami est une Sirène? répète-il, étonné, en chœur au murmure de son parrain.

Sortant de la chambre, tenant sa plus jeune fille dans ses bras, Léo approuve les paroles de son fils et de son frère.

-C'est exact.

Faisant de même, Akar se dirige vers son père, émerveillé de voir la petite queue de poisson battre doucement l'air à la place des jambes de sa plus jeune sœur. Raphaël se mit à bailler, réveillé en sursaut par les pas précipités des parents de la petit Kagami, se frottant de son main de chair les yeux.

-'retourne roupillé tranquille, moi…

Acquiesçant, Akar et Léo souhaitent un « Bonne nuit » à la tortue au bras robotique retournant se coucher. Une fois la porte refermée, le jeune homme se dirige vers son père et ses sœurs tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre de ses benjamines où leur mère semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Sentant la présence de son grand frère, Kagami ouvre faiblement les yeux. Akar sent son cœur se glacer en lisant la souffrance muette de sa sœur. Tendant les bras vers lui, Akar prit sa sœur dans ses bras, essayant de lui sourire.

-Je regrette de ne pas avoir été au près de toi, p'tite sœur. murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Secouant doucement de la tête puis la posant sur le torse de son aîné, la petite fille ferme les yeux, profondément endormie. Stella sent ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire tendre. Bien que née tortue, elle n'a jamais éprouvé la moindre jalousie envers son frère et sa sœur. Son regard remarque un bout de papier à terre où en le ramassant, elle découvre le visage du défunt meilleur ami de son frère.

-Mais que fait la photo de Chihiro ici? prend-elle la parole, étonnée.

Devant la question de sa fille aînée, Léo prend la photo entre ses mains sans savoir qu'Akar se retient de respirer.

 _Le seul humain en dehors de la famille qui nous a acceptés sans nous juger._ se souvient Léonardo avec une pointe de tristesse pour son fils. _Chihiro_ _méritait de vivre plus longtemps, mais là où il est actuellement il protège sûrement Akar._

Relevant les yeux, la tortue au bandeau bleu remarque, elle aussi, l'ombre derrière le jeune défunt. Fronçant des sourcils, il approche la photo à hauteur de ses yeux sous les chuchotements à voix basse de ses enfants et le regard interrogatif de sa femme.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, papa? demande Stella ayant remarqué l'air préoccupé de son père.

Revenant sur Terre, Léo secoue légèrement de la tête, un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-Rien de grave, ma petite Reine. Tien, remets-la dans l'album-photo de ton frère puis rejoins en bas pour le petit-déjeuner.

Souriante, Stella obéit. Sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils de son grand frère. En silence, Léo et sa famille descendent les escaliers, Kagami profondément endormie dans les bras d'Akar.

Arrivée à la salle à manger la petite famille se mit à table, attendant l'arrivée de P'tite Rose. Une fois cette dernière dans la cuisine, elle se mit au travail. Ayant hérité de l'amour de la cuisine de son oncle Michangelo, la fille aînée de Léonardo et Lena s'attache un tablier pour ensuite se diriger vers le frigo où elle en sort un bol rempli de pâte à pancake.

Vingt minutes plus tard tout le monde est servi et mange en silence. bien que piquant du nez, signe de grosse fatigue, Kagami essaye de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Tu me sembles tendu, Akar. prend la parole Lena assise en face de son garçon. Souhaites-tu nous parler à ton père et moi?

Le jeune homme sent ses joues le brûler. Si par moments il n'apprécie pas le ton qu'emploie sa mère (comme s'il était encore un petit enfant!), il ne sait comment agir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est plus un bébé, mais un adulte!

Sentant la gêne de son fils, Léo se lève, remerciant Stella pour l'excellent petit-déjeuner qu'elle a préparé, faisant « rougir » la jeune fille-tortue qui remercie son père d'un timide remerciement.

-Lena, je te laisse avec les filles. tourne-t-il la tête vers sa femme. Je dois parler avec Akar.

Il allait ajouter ''entre hommes'', mais il ne le dit pas. Lena n'est pas idiote, elle sait que son mari répondra à toutes ces questions après sa conversation avec leur fils. Comme elle sait, que malgré les années écoulées, jamais Léo n'a oublié Neji. Leur bébé mort-né…

Se levant de table, le père et le fils prennent le chemin vers le dojo. Si Akar est encore en pyjama, Léo porte son pagne, mais non son armure en bambou. S'installant sur leurs talons, un silence enveloppe Léonardo et Akar.

Se raclant la gorge, Akar serre les poings pour se donner du courage.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant, mais je suis persuadé de n'avoir pas vu cette silhouette quand j'ai pris C…mon meilleur ami en photo ce jour.

Malgré les années, Akar n'arrive jamais à prononcer le prénom de son amant défunt. Comme il n'a jamais parlé de son second secret: Celui de l'état de ses cheveux.

Acquiesçant, Léo encourage son fils à poursuivre. Ce que fit Akar.

-Alors que j'allais refermer mon album, je l'ai vue. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit de la silhouette d'un homme.

-Quelle heure était-il lorsque vous étiez au parc? demande Léonardo tout en fouillant sa mémoire.

-Cinq heures trente-six et huit secondes.

Léo sourit. Comme Donatello, Akar est minutieux. Enfant, cette capacité agaçait les enseignants de son fils, rendait fier Don, rendait muet Mikey et faisait grommeler Raph'. La tortue aux _Ninjatōs se souvient que Chihiro riait si souvent quand il demandait l'heure à son meilleur ami. Chihiro était un Ange car s'il avait tourné de l'œil le jour où il avait rencontré la famille de son ami, il avait été impressionné de pouvoir rencontré les Héros de l'Ombre._

Durant 4 heures le père et le fils parlent, essayant de mettre un nom sur la silhouette. Mais rien. Aucuns des deux ne trouvent de réponses.

Alors qu'Akar allait quitter le dojo, son père prit la parole, le retenant:

-Te souviens-tu que tu m'aies demandé si être leader était difficile?

Se souvient de cette question quand il avait 6 ans, Akar acquiesce. Retournant s'asseoir auprès de son père, il fixe toute son attention. Se raclant la gorge, Léo prend la parole:

-Mon fils, être leader n'est pas chose facile, crois-en mon expérience. Tes sœurs et tes cousins ne seront pas toujours d'accord vis-à-vis de tes décisions, mais tu dois rester fort et garder la tête haute, montre-leurs que tu as confiance en eux, mais surtout en toi. Montre-leurs qu'à tes côtés, ils seront toujours en sécurité. Si une situation te dépasse, prends la décision la plus sûre pour notre famille. Car la famille est la chose la plus précieuse qu'il existe sur Terre. Ne cherche pas à combattre si le combat est impossible ou n'en vaut pas la peine. En un mot: Cherchez à fuir. La fuite n'est en rien une preuve de lâcheté lorsqu'il s'agit de tes sœurs et tes cousins. Veille sur eux, sois attentif à leurs besoins. Ils te seront reconnaissants.

Reprenant son souffle, la tortue au bandeau bleu reprend la parole, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui onyx de son fils:

-Sache, Akar, que la couleur de ton aura te poussera à t'éloigner de tes sœurs. N'oublie pas qu'elles comptent sur toi, en tant qu'aîné tu es comme un second père pour elles. Ne les déçois pas. Si des pensées ou des sentiments négatifs éprouvent ton cœur, ne t'éloigne pas. Parle avec tes sœurs, dis-leurs que tu rencontres des difficultés, des doutes, des moments d'abattements. Tes sœurs ne te jugeront pas. Tout hommes ou tortues rencontrent des moments difficiles dans la vie. N'écoute pas les mauvaises langues, sois fier de ce que tu es, de tes origines, de ton nom. Et si tes sœurs sont incapable de t'aider, ne les juges pas, elles sont si jeunes. Mais ne laisse pas la monotonie conduire tes pas, vis comme un jeune homme de ton âge, mais surtout garde bien à l'esprit que tu es un Ninja, le leader de ton groupe. Sois l'oreille attentive aux peines de ton groupe, deviens le sourire que tes sœurs auront besoin, sois les bras dans lesquels elles trouveront refuge. Aime-les comme si elles étaient les trésors le plus inestimables qu'il puisse exister. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es le plus âgé de ton groupe. Ne méprise pas tes cousins, souviens-toi qu'ils te font confiance Va maintenant, mon fils.

Acquiesçant, Akar se lève, quittant le dojo pour sa chambre afin de réfléchir au calme.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci à vous d'être toujours aussi fans de mon histoire! J'espère que la lecture vous a ravie! En vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée!***


	6. Chapitre 5: Mensonges

Chapitre 5: Mensonges

Livret 1

 ** _Les nouveaux organes du sujet N sont en place. Il n'a pas été facile de trouver des organes correspondant au poids et groupe sanguin de notre jeune sujet car opérer un fœtus de six mois est très difficile, mais grâce à l'idée de Stefan qui avait proposé de congeler le petit corps pour éviter la décomposition était très ingénieuse de sa part!  
_**

Livret 2

 ** _Aujourd'hui, je dépose le petit corps dans la cuve-mère (qui_** ** _ ** _est suffisamment grande pour y plonger le corps d'un adulte endormi_** ) sous l'un de mes ordres Magda libère Seconde vie qui remplit la cuve très rapidement. C'est un étrange spectacle de voir le petit corps de notre sujet flotter, un faux cordon ombilical au nombril lié à une machine qui apporte la chaleur, la nourriture et l'oxygène qu'il a besoin car _****_il est primordial que notre sujet puisse grandir comme n'importe quel enfant de « normalement » constitué et vivant._**

Livret 3

 ** _Ne jamais crier « Victoire » trop vite car le cœur greffé n'a pas été accepté, il faut opérer d'urgence le petit! Trouver un nom au petit au plus vite pour cesser de l'appeler "Notre petit sujet"  
_**

Livret 4

 ** _Six ans se sont écoulées depuis que Noah a été déposé dans la cuve-mère (toujours emplie de Seconde Vie), mais il a les la taille et le poids d'un enfant de 5 ans. Ce retard d'une année s'explique par le fait que Seconde Vie a mit un an avant de réveiller Noah. Car de passer de Mort à Vivant est un très long processus.  
_**

 ** _La surprise est de taille lorsque l'alarme de réveil nous informa Stefan, Magda et moi le réveil imminent de Noah. A notre arrivée la cuve-mère était vide, le sujet N dormant à poings fermés, le corps tremblant de froid._**

 ** _Moins de deux heures plus tard, Noah se trouve dans une chambre, vêtu d'un chaud pyjama. Son teint d'asiatique métis est sain, ses cheveux sont longs et d'un beau noir de jais, mais la couleur de ses iris est inexplicable. Humainement possible, cela est chose impossible et pourtant l'enfant possède de tels yeux! Sans oublier le nombre impair de ses doigts et de ses orteils!  
_**

Livret 5

 ** _Six heures plus tard, Noah nous surprit grandement en prononçant ces premiers mots que voici:_**

 _''_ _ ** _Qui êtes-vous? Et sont mes parents?''_**_

 ** _Si les autres membres du laboratoire et moi-même sommes restés stupéfaits par la prononciation parfaite du langage et des mots employés dans un anglais plus que parfait il nous était impossible d'expliquer comment Noah pouvait parler et marcher alors qu'il est resté en immergions durant des années!_**

 ** _Cependant il nous était interdit de dire la vérité car la dernière fois que Magda et Stefan l'ont dite le sujet I s'est suicidé en faisant une overdose de médicaments. Pour revenir au sujet N nous lui avons répondu qu'il était un enfant abandonné, que nous ignorons qui étaient ses parents._**

 ** _L'enfant se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, répétant entre ses larmes que nous sommes des menteurs, qu'il veut voir ses parents. Après trois heures à essayer de le raisonner, il s'est rendormi._**

 ** _Ce jour-là nous avons découvert que Noah tombe rapidement malade après avoir mangé ne serait-ce qu'un bout de viande. Quelle soit de porc, d'agneau, de poulet et de bœuf, rien à faire l'enfant vomit ce qu'il a avalé et tombe malade._**

 ** _Le poisson, cru ou cuit, apaise sa faim. Cependant afin d'éviter une faiblesse physique nous lui donnons des comprimés de protéines qu'il doit toujours garder sur lui et lorsque la boite est vide la renouvelée à chaque fois._**

Livret 6

 _ **Au fil des années, Noah s'est révélé être un enfant studieux, désireux d'apprendre, mais terriblement froid voir glacial. Ni Magda, ni Stefan, ni moi-même n'avons vu le changement s'opérer. Ni n'avons plus jamais vu ou entendu le sujet N pleurer après son réveil.**_

 ** _La différence du sujet N avec les autres enfants (je veux parler de la couleur si étrange de son regard) nous a amené à lui donner cours nous-mêmes._**

 ** _Magda et moi avons eu la surprise de découvrir d'autres preuves que Noah est différent des autres enfants de son âge:_**

 ** _La première est son intelligence qui est de 590 points, le sujet N est à lui seul un assoiffé d'apprentissage._**

 ** _La deuxième a été lorsque Magda avait décidé de lui donner cours de natation: Une magnifique queue de Sirène couleur or avait remplacer ses jambes! Nous avons pu constater que ses os sont beaucoup plus solides et qu'une légère plaque de kératine recouvre son dos comme s'il s'agirait d'une carapace...Fort étrange!_**

 ** _La troisième est, avec la 2ème, est_** ** _la plus surprenante a été de le découvrir entrain d'enchaîner différents mouvements avec son corps, comme s'il combattait des ennemis invisibles…Il nous apprit qu'il s'entraînait afin de devenir un Ninja. Où avait-il trouvé toutes ces informations sur les Ninjas? Le sujet N garde le silence, s'entraînant sans relâche afin de mieux se perfectionner._**

 ** _Le sujet N sait garder secrètes des informations qu'il n'a pas envie de communiquer avec personne. Car il est capable de rester des heures voir des jours sans ouvrir la bouche! Une manie très agaçante..._**

Livret 7

 ** _Deux mois après les 11 ans du sujet N Stefan et Magda ont trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture. Le sujet n'a éprouvé aucunes émotions quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle._**

'' _ **Pourquoi serai-je triste?'' avait-il prit la parole quand une infirmière l'a traité de monstre. ''Ils n'étaient rien à mes yeux, rien du tout. Traitez-moi de monstre si cela vous apaise, mais mon cœur et mes yeux sont secs. Je ne les aimais pas. Comme je n'aime personne ici dans ce bâtiment qu'est ma cage.''**_

 ** _Le sujet N reprit avec vigueur ses études tout comme ses entraînements où personne ne devait le déranger. Pas même moi._**

Livret 8

 _ **Les notes de Noah sont toutes excellentes! J'ai beau savoir que c'est un génie, je n'en reste pas moins étonné. Les notes et commentaires se trouvent en annexe.**_

Livret 9  


 ** _A maintenant 20 ans, le sujet N est un jeune homme bien sous tous les apports, beau comme un Dieu, si on oublie qu'il est aussi charmant qu'un iceberg. Ayant obtenu son diplôme depuis seulement un mois, je lui ai accordé sa liberté en lui répétant qu'il ne devait jamais ouvrir les yeux sans la présence de ses lunettes de soleil, que si on lui posait des questions, qu'il devait répondre qu'il était né aveugle et que du à une mal formation durant la grossesse de sa mère ses mains et ses pieds ne sont dotés que de trois doigts._**

'' _ **Me croyez stupide, professeur?'' avait répliqué, froidement, le jeune homme. ''Je me sais différent des autres de mon âge. Inutile de chercher un défaut à ma mémoire, vous n'en trouverez aucunes traces.''**_

 ** _Et il est parti découvrir New-York._**

Fin de la lecture

 _Ainsi donc à leurs yeux, je ne suis qu'une expérience? Certes, ils m'ont redonné vie, mais n'avais-je pas le droit de rester mort? Défier les lois les plus simples de la nature est un acte des plus grotesques. Je ne pense pas que Stockman soit le réalisateur de Seconde Vie. Non, c'est sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui a dut la créer._

Voilà les pensées d'une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre après avoir récupéré sa clé USB où elle a copié de nombreux dossiers assez étranges et ceux parlant d'elle. Ou plutôt traitant d'elle! Rangeant sa clé dans sa poche, la silhouette éteint l'ordinateur, se détourne et d'une démarche calme quitte la pièce des archives, le cœur battant de colère...

 _Mais il ignore que j'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc..._

 ** ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! MON DIEU! Modifier ce chapitre n'a pas été facile car je devais changer des choses, mais finalement je suis contente du résultat! J'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à le lire...Bonne soirée/journée à vous! Et merci!**** *****


	7. Chapitre 6: Le Grand Maître

Chapitre 6: Le Grand Maître

Minuit sonne dans le calme de la nuit. Pourtant 7 silhouettes bondissent agilement de toits en toits. Les cris de joie, taquineries et autres, mêlés de sauts périlleux et d'acrobaties ponctuent cette nuit sans lune.

-Plus de parents sur le dos! crie une voix de jeune garçon, le poing levé. À nous la liberté!

-Ne parle pas trop vite, cousin! lui répond, souriante, la voix de Katara. Tu oublies que notre chef adoré n'est nul qu'Akar et que ce n'est pas sa première nuit!

Derrière son masque Akar sourit. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas sa première nuit en tant que Ninja, mais le stress lui noue l'estomac. En 12 ans depuis le soir où il est devenu Ninja, c'est la première fois qu'il est chef. Mais contrairement à son père qui dirigeait son groupe composé de 4 personnes, lui, Akar, doit gérer un groupe de six personnes (sans se compter dans le lot).

Juste à présent, ils ont mis H.S. quelques bandits assez facilement. En revenant à la maison familiale, Michaël n'avait rien dit quand au pourquoi il n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Michelangelo avait soupiré, vaincu par le silence de son fils, tandis que Nevart était partie se réfugier, en larmes, dans la chambre de Lena pour essayer de comprendre le comportement de son enfant secondée par ses belles-sœurs.

 _Pourquoi Mika refuse-t-il d'écouter ses parents? A-t-il conscience de leur faire mal en refusant de leur parler?_ pense Akar en jetant un coup d'œil à son cousin au bandeau noir. _Même si Kagami sait se montrer glaciale par moments, elle n'a jamais menti!_

-Quoi? grogne le fils de Mikey et Nevart en sentant le regard de son cousin.

-Rien.

Reportant son attention devant lui, Akar fronce des sourcils. _J'ai beau être l'aîné de notre groupe, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec M…_

-Oh, la ferme, Kag'! vocifère Mika d'un ton acide.

Surprit, Akar stoppe sa course. Tournant la tête vers la voix de son cousin au bandeau noir, il est surprit d'entendre la réponse de sa plus jeune sœur.

~Quand vas-tu grandir, Mika? Tu te comportes comme un enfant pourri gâté!~

Sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde, Mika lève la main pour la rabaisser rapidement sur la joue de la petite Kunoichi. Le choc est violent, le visage de Kagami 'vole'° vers la gauche, son masque tombant à terre, le plus jeune enfant de Leo et Lena tombe sur le flan gauche, mais se rattrape de justesse pour ensuite faire un petit saut arrière.

Les pieds sur la terre ferme, les genoux légèrement fléchis, les sourcils froncés, le regard dur, Kagami fusille son cousin du regard.

-Tu sais rien de moi, Kag', rien du tout…murmure, furieux, Mika, la main toujours levée.

-Kagami! crie Stella en courant vers sa sœur.

Arrivée près de sa sœur la jeune fille-tortue est choquée en voyant la marque rouge de la main de Michaël sur la joue gauche de Kagami. Choquée, les yeux exorbités, Stella lève la tête vers son grand frère après avoir ramassé le masque de sa benjamine.

 _Jamais, au grand jamais, on a été giflé!_ pense-t-elle, horrifiée, en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. _Même quand on refusait d'écouter les parents ou Grand-mère, jamais ils ne nous ont frappés!_

Muet de stupeur, Akar regarde ses autres cousins. Eux aussi sont surpris par le geste de Michaël, sauf Itoe qui sourit d'un sourire qui ne lui plait pas du tout. Reprenant contenance et remerciant le ciel de porter encore son masque, le jeune homme se dirige vers son cousin pour lui dire sa façon de penser sur son geste.

-Pourquoi as-tu giflé Kagami, Michaël? prend-il la parole d'un ton neutre, le visage impassible malgré son masque.

Mais comme le fils aîné de Léonardo s'y attend, le fils de Michangelo garde le silence, fusillant du regard Kagami, bras croisés sur son plastron.

-Tu veux jouer à ce jeu? continue Akar, mains sur les hanches. Très bien, mais sache que ton comportement est inadmissible. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes une équipe?

Michaël ne dit rien, seuls ses yeux bougent, passant de Kagami à Akar où ce dernier y lit de la colère.

-Ton chef a raison, jeune imprudent. prend la parole une voix inconnue au groupe de jeunes Ninjas.

Étonné, le groupe se retourne, armes en mains en position de défense.

-Qui êtes-vous? prend la parole Tyler en faisant tournoyer ses saïs entre ses doigts.

-Montrez-vous si vous en avez le courage! termine Itoe, les sourcils froncés.

-Inutile de vous fâcher, jeunes gens. répond la voix. Ne vous a-t-on pas apprit que la colère est mauvaise conseillère?

Lorsque la lune réussit à chasser quelques nuages, Stella ouvre de grands yeux surprit en reconnaissant la personne à qui appartient la voix!

-Je vous reconnais! s'exclame-t-elle en rangeant ses massues de danse.

-Hein?! est le seul mot que ses cousins prononcent en chœur tellement ils sont étonnés.

Les sourcils levés, Kagami regarde sa sœur avec une lueur d'étonnement dans son regard vairon. _Stella_ _connaît ce monsieur?_

La personne qui a parlé aux petits-enfants de Tang Shen est un vieil homme obèse, de petite taille, les cheveux poivre et sel retenus en une queue de cheval lui battant les reins. Il est vêtu d'un gilet sans manches rouge montrant plus que cachant son énorme ventre, d'un pantalon blanc et de sandales en bambou. En guise de couvre-chef reposant sur sa tête est un ''chapeau'' de paille comme ceux que portaient les Chinois dans l'ancien temps.

-Bien le bonsoir, petite étoile. sourit le vieil homme tout en acquiesçant en direction de la fille aînée de Léonardo.

Sous les yeux surpris de tous (sauf ceux du vieillard), Stella se laisse tomber à genoux, tête baissée, le front contre le béton froid du toit du building.

-Mon cœur est heureux de vous revoir, vénérable Grand Maître.

Un silence d'étonnement suit les paroles de la jeune fille-tortue au bandeau doré. La première à réagir est Kagami (qui a remit son masque), vite suivie par Akar, se mettant dans la même position que leur sœur.

-Grand Maître, Grand Maître…répète Katara, fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche du nom. Pourquoi ça me semble familier?

Le vieil homme s'assit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le visage levée vers la fille de Donatello.

-Peut-être parce que je suis le Maître de votre grand-mère, jeune fille?


	8. Chapitre 7: Nouveaux ennemis?

Chapitre 7: Nouveaux ennemis?

Un léger silence accueille les paroles du vieil homme.

-Le Maître de Mamie Tang Shen? répète Katara, sourcils froncés, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés avant de comprendre. LE Grand Maître?!

Tombant à genoux, la fille cadette de Donatello et d'Hélène pose son front contre le sol, répétant sans cesse des « Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, excusez-moi,… ». Sa grande sœur et ses cousins l'imitent aussitôt. Car tous ont entendu parler du Grand Maître, l'homme qui avait entraîné leur grand-mère quand elle était enfant.

-Si un jour vous avez la chance de le croiser, ne vous fiez pas à son apparence. J'ignore l'âge qu'il doit avoir, mais sachez que si vous pensez avoir l'avantage sur lui parce que vous êtes plus jeunes, sachez que vous commettez une grosse erreur. leur avait-elle parlé.

-Tu dois sûrement être Katara, n'est-ce pas? sourit le vieil homme.

Entendant son prénom, la jeune fille-tortue relève la tête, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, Vénérable Maître.

-Si vous acceptez, Vénérable Maître, je voudrais vous présenter ma famille. prend la parole Stella.

-Avec plaisir, petite étoile.

 _D'où Stella connaît le Grand Maître?_ se demandent ses cousins et sa fratrie.

Se relevant la fille aînée de Leo et Lena se dirige vers son grand frère où elle pose sa main sur l'épaule droite de ce dernier. Comprenant l'intention muette de sa cadette, Akar relève la tête tout en ôtant son masque…surprenant le Grand Maître.

 _Les yeux de ce jeune homme sont un véritable puit de souffrance! Comment se fait-il que Tang Shen n'ait rien remarqué? Sans parler de ses fils!_

-Vénérable Maître, laissez-moi vous présenter mon frère aîné: Akar.

-Je suis enchanté de pouvoir mettre un visage à votre illustre nom, Vénérable. C'est un plaisir non-feint de vous rencontrer en ce soir.

-Moi de même, jeune homme. lui sourit le Grand Maître. Moi de même.

-Ensuite, voici ma petite sœur: Kagami. reprend Stella en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras pour que le vieil homme puisse mieux la voir.

De nouveau, le Grand Maître est surprit. Le masque de froideur de la petite fille et la couleur très étrange de son œil droit couleur améthyste!

 _Tang Shen avait écrit que l'une de ses belles-filles est une véritable Sirène et que l'une de ses petites-filles en est une aussi. C'est tout bonnement incroyable!_

~C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Vénérable Grand Maître.~

Stella est rassurée en voyant l'acquiescement du vieil homme, lui faisant comprendre qu'il a entendu les ''paroles'' de sa petite sœur. Tendrement elle lui caresse sa joue rougie. _Michaël n'avait pas le droit de frapper Kagami. Même si elle a mentionné Valerian, il n'avait pas le droit!_

Des larmes de tristesse roulent le long des joues de la Kunoichi au bandeau doré, mais une petite main les chasse doucement, presque maternellement. Tournant la tête vers sa sœur, P'tite Rose est étonnée de voir qu'il s'agit de la main de sa petite sœur!

~Ne pleure pas, grande sœur. Ça ne fait pas mal, tu sais?~

-Merci…lui sourit Stella.

Continuant la présentation des membres de sa famille, le Grand Maître est ravi de constater que Tang Shen n'avait pas menti sur les caractères de ses petits-enfants. Répondant avec plaisir aux nombreuses questions des petits-enfants de son ancienne élève, personne ne remarque le regard méfiant de Kagami scrutant les moindres recoins d'ombre.

S'armant de ses senbons la petite fille avance lentement, tous ses sens en alerte, vers le rebord du toit. _Les autres sont_ _trop_ _occupés à discuter avec le Grand Maître pour sentir cette étrange présence._

L'un des secrets du dernier enfant de Leo et Lena est qu'elle est capable de voir dans le noir le plus complet comme s'il faisait jour. De surprise, Kagami ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, mais fronce aussitôt des sourcils, perplexe.

Car tout en bas de l'immeuble, le dos appuyé sur le mur en briques, les chevilles croisées, se tient, non pas un homme, mais un tigre entrain de boire au goulot une bouteille de lait, la queue battant légèrement l'air!

 _Il est habillé comme un cow-boy au temps du Far-West. Deux étuis à chaque cuisse où se trouvent d'étranges pistolets. Ses griffes et ses crocs me semblent bien aiguisés, mais il doit plutôt se servir de ses armes. Il est accompagné d'une femme à la peau extrêmement pâle, aux cheveux bruns, habillée d'une robe rouge très indécente, d'une cape noire et de chaussures noires._

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle sourit, rassurée, mais une lueur d'interrogation luit dans son regard vairon. _Ils n'ont pas senti la présence du tigre et de la femme d'en bas? Bizarre. Akar et le Grand Maître auraient du les ressentir, eux aussi!_

Reportant son attention vers l'étrange tigre, la petite Kunoichi est surprise de constater qu'ils ont disparu! _Rapides_ _et silencieux._

-Tout va bien, 'mi?

Se retournant, l'enfant fait face à Tyler. Acquiesçant, la petite fille explique à son cousin qu'à leur retour à la maison, il faut que tout le monde se réunisse à la cuisine.

-Pourquoi une réunion? la questionne le grand frère d'Angie. Tu as vu quelque chose de suspect?

Deuxième acquiescement.

-Ok. soupire la tortue au bandeau rouge. Ça va sinon, ta joue? Pas trop mal?

~Non, ça va, je te remercie.~

Retournant auprès des autres, Katara se fait un plaisir de raconter à sa jeune cousine le comment Stella connaît le Grand Maître.

-C'est tout bête et en même temps assez marrant! commence à raconter la jeune fille-tortue au bandeau jaune. Stella était sortie de la maison pour s'entraîner avec ses massues de danse quand elle a entendu des voix ricaner quelques choses. En se penchant, elle découvrit 5 voyous armés encerclés un vieil homme. Tu connais ta sœur, timide, mais pas folle. Et pourtant! Elle est descendue pille au bon moment en frappant l'un des 5 humains dans le pif avec le pied! Moins de deux minutes plus tard, les voyous étaient au sol, évanouis. Ta sœur a demandé au monsieur si tout allait bien pour ensuite s'enfuir, mais l'homme a posé sa main sur son épaule et l'a remercié en lui demandant son nom. Imagine la surprise! Un humain remerciant ta sœur tout en lui demandant son nom! Elle le lui a donné et de fils en aiguilles dans leur conversation l'humain lui apprit qu'il y était, qu'il était heureux de rencontrer l'un des petits-enfants de son ancienne élève. Et pendant 4 semaines ils se voyaient chez le Grand Maître à l'abri des regards indiscrets! Et à chaque visite, Stella apprenait à avoir confiance en elle tout comme à admettre qu'un jour elle devra utiliser l'arme de son défunt maître qui est devenue la sienne depuis lors! Trop cool, non?

Devant le flou ininterrompu de paroles de sa cousine, Kagami lève un sourcil. Elle avait oublié que Katara est le portrait craché de leur oncle Michelangelo quand il s'agit de parler.

 _J'ai failli oublier: Elle ressemble beaucoup à Oncle Mikey par sa surdose de bonne humeur et ses tendances à faire des blagues._ songe-t-elle. _Difficile à croire qu'elle soit la fille d'Oncle Don…Sans parler qu'elle sourit toujours!_

C'est accompagné du Grand Maître que le groupe d'Akar retourne à la maison. En chemin, ils croisent le chemin de nouveaux voyous pour le plus grand plaisir de Tyler et des autres! Car si le Clan des Foots et les Dragons Pourpres sont tombés dans l'oubli, il existe encore et toujours des gens qui ont prit la mauvaise route en devenant voleurs en tout genre, arnaqueur, maître de drogues voir même assassins. Mais pour ces derniers, seuls Akar, son père et les frères de ce dernier s'en occupent. Secondé par Casey, le meilleur ami de Raphaël.

Arrivés à la maison, Lena, Stella, Nevart et Hélène (suivies d'Angie) courent pour enlacer leurs enfants respectifs dans leurs bras, soulagées de constater que leurs bébés vont bien.

Enlacé par sa mère, sa sœur entourant de ses bras sa jambe gauche, Tyler sent son cœur déborder d'amour pour elles et son père mêlée à un sentiment amer qu'il reconnaît être la tristesse.

-Papa et les tontons sont là? prend-il la parole. Kagami souhaite qu'on se réunisse tous dans la cuisine.

Déposant Katara au sol, Hélène répond, les joues joliment rosies par la gêne, peu habituée à montrer ses sentiments en public…même si elle aiment plus que tout sa fille et son inventeur de génie de mari!

-Ils sont au dojo avec Tang Shen. Ils auront terminés d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

-Un souci, belle-sœur? leur parvient la voix de Michelangelo dans le dos de ses belles-sœurs et de sa femme.

Nevart explique à son mari la demande de Kagami à ce que tout le monde se réunisse dans la cuisine. Surprit, Mikey acquiesce, précisant qu'il va prévenir ses frangins et leur mère.

-J'ai fais deux tartes aux pommes si vous avez faim.

Et il partit. Akar, ses sœurs, leur mère, leurs cousins et tantes se dirigent vers la cuisine sous le flot de paroles de Katara racontant leur premier soir avec bonne humeur et avec pleins de détails. Sans oublier de préciser que l'homme qui les accompagne n'est nul autre que le Grand Maître, ancien maître de Tang Shen. la petite sœur d'Itoe ne cacha pas la gifle que Michaël avait donné à Kagami après que sa mère et ses tantes aient remarqué la rougeur de la joue de l'enfant.

-Balance…murmure, acide, Itoe en fusillant sa sœur des yeux.

-Tais-toi, Itoe! siffle, glacial, Hélène à sa fille aînée. Tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement. Au moins ta sœur a-t-elle le cran de tout nous dire!

La jeune fille-tortue à la fleur à l'oreille garde le silence, mais son regard furieux n'échappe pas à sa mère.

-Monte immédiatement dans ta chambre, tu es priée d'y rester tant que ni ton père ou moi ne t'accorderons la permission d'en sortir. siffle de colère Hélène.

Furieuse, Itoe s'arrête de marcher, tournant la tête vers sa mère.

-Bien sûr! siffle-t-elle à son tour, furax. De toute façon, c'est TOUJOURS moi la méchante et Katara et compagnie les gentils! Mais ouvre les yeux, putain!

La gifle est inattendue, le visage de la jeune fille-tortue au bandeau vert part vers l'arrière à droite, la fleur à son oreille tombe à terre. Au comble de la fureur, la fille aînée de Donatello renvoie la gifle ou plutôt essaye car une main verte serrant son poignet l'en empêche.

-Jeune fille, qu'allais-tu faire?

Reconnaissant la voix paternelle, Itoe se raidit. Jamais son père n'a élevé la voix contre elle ou contre Katara. Mais CE ton! Ce timbre de voix a toujours eu le don de les effrayer elle, sa sœur et leurs cousins.

S'il arrive que Michelangelo et Raphaël élèvent la voix contre leurs enfants respectifs, seuls Léonardo et Donatello ne le font pas. Le premier garde son sang froid légendaire et sa voix se fait froide. Le second se montre déçu si l'une de ses filles leurs a désobéis Hélène ou lui. Il est difficile de punir Katara car elle fait rarement de grosses bêtises, mais pour Itoe, c'est une autre histoire…

Le ton de Don est un mélange de tristesse et de colère contenue. Relâchant le poignet de sa fille, lentement Itoe se retourne pour faire face au regard brun-rouge de son père où elle lit beaucoup de déception.

Alors que la jeune Kunoichi au bandeau vert ouvre la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer, la tortue adulte au bandeau mauve prend la parole tout en remontant ses lunettes.

-Obéi, Itoe.

Muette, mais le regard redevenant luisant de colère, la jeune fille-tortue se dirige vers les escaliers, les lèvres pincées, faisant exprès de claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre pour montrer son mécontentement.

-Elle va me rendre folle…soupire Hélène en remontant ses lunettes.

Une fois que tout le monde se soit installé à la cuisine après que Tang Shen ait présenté son vieux maître à ses fils, Kagami prend la parole, traduite par Akar pour que le vieil homme puisse comprendre:

-Si j'ai demandé à ce que l'on soit tous réunis c'est parce que j'ai senti deux auras tout à l'heure lorsque nous avons rencontré le Grand Maître. La première appartient à une femme étrange et la seconde à un tigre qui se tenait sur ses pattes postérieures. Ils ne se sont pas parler, la femme avait un sourire effrayant aux lèvres tout en étant dans ses pensées. Cependant, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que le tigre soit un mutant. La posture qu'il avait, sa façon de boire révèle assez d'habitude humaine qu'animal.

Kagami décrit les deux personnages faisant affreusement pâlir Stella (l'adulte, pas l'ado!) ce qui n'échappe pas à Tang Shen, ni à Tyler et encore moins à Angie. Alors que la petite sœur de Tyler ouvre la bouche pour interroger sa mère, son grand frère l'en empêche en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

 _Stella connaît-elle cette femme?_ réfléchit Tang Shen. _Elle est très secrète sur son passé, mais cela n'a pas empêché Raphaël de l'aimer. Ni d'être appréciée des autres._

 _Par Sulgar! Dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar!_ pense Stella avec horreur. _Ça ne peut être_ _ELLE_ _! Elle est supposée avoir péri avec les autres!_

Sentant le regard de sa belle-mère sur elle, Stella se ressaisit, mais se doute que Tang Shen lui demandera un jour ou l'autre des explications sur son comportement de ce soir. Ou plutôt de ce jour.

Une fois que le récit de Kagami terminé tout le monde va se coucher, sauf Akar, son père, ses oncles, sa grand-mère et le Grand Maître restés à la cuisine autour d'une tasse de thé pour trois d'entre eux, de café pour Don et de chocolat chaud pour Mikey.

-L'intuition de votre fille, Leonardo-san, est impressionnante. Quel âge a-t-elle? Elle me semble bien jeune par rapport à ses aînés.

-Je vous remercie, Vénérable Grand Maître. acquiesce Leo, acceptant le compliment. Cela risque de vous surprendre, mais Kagami n'a que 4 ans.

Alors que le vieil homme est sur le point de boire une gorgée de son thé, il arrête net son geste, les yeux écarquillés au maximum.

-Quatre ans?! s'exclame-t-il au comble de la surprise. Vous en êtes sûr? Elle est si douée que je lui aurais donné, maximum, 10 ans!

C'est Raphaël qui répond tout en essayant de ne pas rire devant l'air plus qu'étonné de l'ancien maître de sa mère.

-Ouais, Kagami est un génie! Et je ne vous parle même pas de ses capacités intellectuelles!


	9. Chapitre 8: Dépression

Chapitre 8: Dépression

Les mains plaquées contre sa bouche, Michelangelo sent son corps est prit de tremblements du à son fou-rire. C'est Donatello qui répond au vieil homme:

-En deux ans, Kagami a sut acquérir les mêmes capacités et aptitudes qu'Akar alors qu'elle était âgée de 2 ans et demi.

Le Grand Maître ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

-Par tous les Dieux! s'exclame-t-il. Mais comment est-ce possible?!

Tournant la tête vers son ancienne élève, le vieil homme lit dans le regard de Tang Shen que c'est la stricte vérité, que jamais ses fils ne mentent.

À 46 et 45 ans les fils de Tang Shen sont passés maîtres dans l'art du Ninjutsu, mais reconnaissent qu'ils sont encore loin de pouvoir battre leur mère en combat amical. Ils n'ont pas vraiment changé avec les années, seul Don a quelque peu changé.

Si Donatello se montre encore un peu timide en présence de sa femme et de ses belles-sœurs au moins ne bégaie-t-il plus. Grâce à un cadeau de sa nièce Kagami, le père de Katara et Itoe possède de nouvelles lunettes qui ne lui glissent plus puisqu'elles font le tour de sa tête par un lien dans une matière assez douce, mais solide.

Raphaël, quand à lui, est devenu plus calme, mais si un ennemi cherche à le provoquer, la tortue au bandeau rouge n'a pas perdu sa langue acérée. Leo et Mikey sont restés fidèles à eux-mêmes, bien que le second souffre de la froideur de son enfant.

 _Si seulement Michaël acceptait de se confier soit à Nevart soit à moi, on pourrait l'aider!_ songe-t-il, tuant son fou-rire.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son fils au bandeau orange, Tang Shen pose sa main sur celle de son enfant qui, surprit, tourne la tête vers elle.

-Tu peux toujours compter sur nous, mon chéri. lui sourit-elle, ayant parfaitement compris à quoi pensait son fils au bandeau orange.

-Merci 'man. chuchote-t-il, l'œil brillant de reconnaissance.

Pendant 5 heures les six Ninjas et la Kunoichi parlent des enfants de chaque tortue, précisant au Grand Maître les forces et faiblesses de chacun d'eux jusqu'au moment où le Grand Maître pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il a lu le regard d'Akar.

-Vous semblez habiter d'une grande tristesse, Akar-san. le questionne-t-il. Vous est-il arrivé quelque chose?

Surprit, Akar cesse tout mouvements. Tournant la tête vers l'ancien maître de sa grand-mère, il termine d'avaler ce qu'il avait en bouche pour prendre la parole, n'ayant plus faim.

 _Que faire? Mentir? Dire la vérité? Non, le mieux est de donner une demi-vérité._

-J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. se résout-il à répondre en tortillant une mèche de cheveux. Ça va faire 10 ans.

 _Plus que meilleur ami, apparemment._ comprend le vieil homme.

-Je te prie d'excuser ma curiosité de vieillard, jeune homme. lui présente ses excuses le Grand Maître.

Sceptique, Akar rouvre les yeux, mais se retint de froncer des sourcils qui sont le signe physique quand il doute de la véracité des paroles d'autrui.

-Merci.

Mais dans son fort intérieur, Akar tremble de peur. _Pourquoi le Grand Maître fait-il semblant de s'excuser? Aurait-il compris? Non, impossible, on vient à peine de se rencontrer, il NE PEUT savoir ce que je cache depuis si longtemps!_

-Tout va bien, fils? l'appelle son père.

Redescendant sur Terre, le jeune homme ouvre les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermés. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre il constate qu'il est 3 heures et 14 minutes du matin. Redressant la tête, Akar sourit à son père, le cœur débordant de tendresse.

-Oui, Père.

Akar et Kagami sont nés avec une apparence humaine, mais ils sont fiers d'être les enfants de leur père même si bien sûr, lorsqu'il était enfant Akar n'avait pas comprit pourquoi son papa ne ressemblait pas aux autres papas.

-Mais t'es mon papa à moi et je t'aime graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand comme ça! avait-il terminé son poème qu'il avait écrit de ses mains quand il avait 6 ans en écartant les bras au maximum.

Leonardo avait parfaitement senti ses yeux le piquer et sans honte il avait laissé couler ses larmes car Akar était, selon tous les adultes, 'un Amour d'enfant' voir 'L'enfant parfait'! Et pourtant Akar possède des défauts, comme n'importe qui!

Leo rendit le sourire à son fils. Bien malgré lui, Akar lui rappelle son second fils, le petit Neji, mort à la naissance. Pour satisfaire sa curiosité, la tortue au bandeau bleu avait demandé à sa belle-sœur Hélène d'aller sur un site qui vieilli des photos ou des dessins de personnes.

Au début, la femme de Don avait refusé lui expliquant qu'il s'exposait à réveiller la douleur d'avoir perdu son fils nouveau-né. Vaincue, la scientifique avait cédé quand Lena lui avait fait la même demande. Le résultat avait été saisissant: Neji ressemblait en tous points à Akar! Enfin, presque car si Akar ne possède pas de tache de naissance, son frère défunt, si dont la forme rappelle un coquillage finement dessiné.

Là, s'arrêtait la différence car aucuns des parents endeuillés n'avaient réfléchi à la couleur des yeux qu'aurait eue Neji. En secret, c'était différent. Lena avait pensé que son bébé aurait hérité des yeux bleus de Leo tandis que ce dernier était certain que l'enfant défunt avait hérité des yeux de sa femme.

Raphaël, Donatello et Michelangelo n'avaient pas comprit son désir de mettre un visage d'enfant au petit défunt. La douche froide avait été donnée par Mikey qui n'avait pas mâché ses mots en disant à son aîné qu'il détruirait son couple si lui et Lena conservait cette image.

Les paroles pleines de sagesse avaient aidé le couple à comprendre que jamais ils ne pourraient terminer leur deuil s'ils continuaient à penser au petit nouveau-né défunt alors qu'Akar, lui, était bien vivant.

-Merci, Mikey. l'avaient remercié Lena et Leo. Sans toi nous aurons certainement oublié Akar, alors qu'il mérite toute notre attention et notre Amour.

Pour masquer sa gène Michelangelo avait rit tout en prenant sa belle-sœur et son frère dans ses bras.

-Rooooh, stop! avait-il réussi à dire entre deux éclats de rire. J'vais rougir!

Revenant sur Terre, le père et le fils écoutent attentivement les paroles de Donatello qui, d'après ce qu'ils entendent, parle de sa fille Itoe.

-…Hélène et moi ne savons plus quoi faire. Vous l'avez entendu, Itoe a été trop loin.

-Sans parler de Mika…soupire, déçu, Mikey. Frapper une enfant de 4 ans, j'aurais jamais cru ça de sa part! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Nevart est en pleine dépression!

La nouvelle surprend tout le monde, sauf Tang Shen qui est au courant. À son arrivée le Grand Maître a remarqué la profonde tristesse de la femme de Michelangelo, mais jamais il n'avait pu imaginer qu'elle soit dépressive!

-Tante Nevart est dépressive? répète Akar n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mais depuis quand?

-Depuis 4 ans. avoue dans un soupir Michelangelo.

-Putain de bordel de merde! jure Raphaël en frappant de son poing robotique la table.

-Raphaël! le rappelle à l'ordre Tang Shen. Ton langage!

He oui, à 45 ans Raphaël se fait souvent réprimander pour son langage des plus fleuris. Que ce soit sa femme ou sa mère, il est toujours l'éternel ado à la langue bien coupante.

Perdre un enfant est un sentiment que ni Raph' ni Don ne connaissent car leurs enfants respectifs ont depuis leur naissance une santé robuste. Mais savoir que leur belle-sœur Nevart est depuis si longtemps malade les étonnent au plus haut point!

-Nevart est-elle suivi par un psychologue? demande Leo encore secoué par la nouvelle.

Michelangelo acquiesce, précisant qu'il a l'impression que jamais sa femme ne pourra sortir du tunnel pour la simple raison que Michaël refuse de leur parler malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives.

-Une chose est claire c'est qu'il refuse de parler de ce qu'il cache. reprend la parole la tortue au bandeau orange. Quoi exactement? J'sais pas et cette ignorance détruit lentement Nevart.

Un gros soupir s'échappe des lèvres des lèvres du mari de Nevart qui regarde ses frères, sa mère, son neveu et le Grand Maître avec dans le regard la lueur de tristesse, de chagrin, de colère et de désespoir.

-J'voudrais tellement comprendre mon fils…


	10. Chapitre 9: Une partie du mystère

Chapitre 9: Une partie du mystère!

-J'voudrais tellement comprendre mon fils…

Cette phrase est un véritable poignard pour le cœur de Michaël. Oui, la jeune tortue au bandeau noir est présente, le dos contre le mur du couloir, le souffle coupé.

 _Oh, 'pa…Pardon, mais j'peux rien dire…_ pense-t-elle, le cœur serré. _Et maman qui est malade par ma faute! J'suis vraiment indigne de recevoir votre Amour!_

Michaël avait quitté sa chambre dans un parfait silence après une heure de repos. La consigne était claire: Ne jamais arrivé en retard s'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa famille!

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'écouter la conversation de mon oncle cette fichue nuit?!_

FLASH-BACK:

Âgé de 7 ans, Mika était le plus heureux des enfants du monde! Son père avait accepté de lui montrer la vie nocturne de la ville de New-York. Sa mère leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant où le frère de Nevart (Valerian était encore en vie, petit bébé silencieux) en est le gérant. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois son oncle maternel, mais ce dernier ne l'aimait pas. Le cœur de l'enfant qu'avait été Michaël s'était brisé, mais fort heureusement sa Tatik (grand-mère en arménien) l'aimait d'un amour aussi fort et tendre que celui de sa mère.

-C'est trop coooool, la vie nocturne! avait-il rit de plaisir.

Par bien des écarts Michaël ressemblait à sa cousine Katara pour son optimiste et son côté farceur comme il adorait ses parents et sa Tatik ("Grand-mère" en arménien). Après deux heures de 'visite' le père et le fils s'étaient rendus au restaurant où la mère de Nevart avait préparé un repas de fête du pays afin de mieux connaître son petit-fils.

Kariné°, la belle-mère de Michelangelo, avait été plus que surprise de découvrir l'apparence de son futur genre, elle avait été séduite par son sens de l'humeur, sa gentillesse, son côté encore un peu gamin, sa sincérité et surtout par l'Amour sincère qu'elle lisait dans le regard bleu bébé de la tortue au bandeau orange.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait rencontré les futurs beaux-frères de sa fille aînée, la vieille femme les avait accueillis les bras ouverts, mais elle était restée muette de surprise en découvrant Tang Shen et Lena. Lena était connue dans tous les États pour être une jeune femme au cœur tendre et à l'âme généreuse.

Pour Tang Shen, elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions sur le comment une humaine avait pu enfanter des tortues de très grandes tailles, mais l'éternelle fiancée de feu Yoshi Hamato avait expliqué à la future belle-mère de son fils qu'elle n'avait pas donné la vie à ses fils, mais qu'elle les avait recueillis quand elle avait 15 ans.

Archam°°, le petit frère de Nevart, avait coupé tous liens le reliant à sa sœur. Ce soir-là, où la petite famille dînait dans la bonne humeur, Mika avait quitté la table pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau. Il avait surprit une conversation entre son oncle et une silhouette dans le noir qui parlait d'une étrange façon. Un peu comme un robot.

C'est à partir de ce soir-là qu'il avait commencé à changer.

FIN FLASH-BACK

 _Mais à cause de moi, Tatik est morte._ se souvient Michaël, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues. _Je n'ai pas su la protéger. Comme je vais souffrir mes parents...  
_

-Je te pardonne mon petit Entzak°°°, ta Tatik t'aime. avait-elle trouvé la force de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

Secouant la tête, Michaël essuie ses joues. Juste trois pas et il serait face à la porte d'entrée. Trois petits pas de rien du tout, mais son père, ses oncles, Akar et le Grand Maître risquent de le voir s'il traverse le reste du couloir.

 _C'est bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas senti ma présence…_

Mais coupant court à ses pensées, Mika sent son cœur se serrer d'angoisse, un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Cinq minutes. Il lui reste cinq minutes pour arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous en ayant perdu 20 minutes dans ce maudit couloir!

Mais fort heureusement, la chance lui sourit lorsqu'il entend son cousin déclarer qu'il va travailler car il doit terminer un projet très important pour son patron. Restant caché dans l'ombre, l'adolescent-tortue voit les membres de sa famille et le Grand Maître se lever pour quitter la cuisine pour se rendre à leurs chambres respectives. Fort heureusement qu'il avait préparé la chambre d'amis pour l'ancien maître de sa grand-mère!

Une fois la cuisine déserte et éteinte, Mika n'hésite plus. Fonçant vers la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvre sans bruits après avoir composé le code de l'alarme afin d'éviter qu'elle ne sonne, se faufile à l'extérieur et referme la porte derrière lui.

Commençant à courir, la tortue au bandeau noir arrive sans problèmes sur le toit de la maison voisine où il n'arrête pas de courir. Arrivé à destination, le jeune garçon-tortue jette un dernier regard à sa montre…Putain! Dix minutes! Quinze minutes de retard!

-Putain, fait chier! jure-t-il, la peur au ventre.

 _J'vais passer un très très mauvais quart d'heure…mais pour préserver ma famille, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices!_

-Tu es en retard, tortue.

Le cœur serré, le ventre noué, mais le visage impassible, bras croisés sur le torse, sa hache dans le dos, Michaël lève la tête vers son interlocuteur. Qui n'est nul autre que le tigre que Kagami a vu!

-Tiger Claw…murmure Michaël.

Pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune tortue sa jeune cousine avait vu Tiger Claw, avait parlé de lui, mais fort heureusement, personne dans la famille ne semble le connaître. _Et pourtant elle a deviné sans mal que c'est un mutant et pas n'importe quel mutant…_

Fermant les yeux, Mika prie avec force l'âme de sa Titak pour trouver la force de surmonter la punition de ce soir. Oui, Mika a beau être un Ninja, il n'est pas pour autant plus fort que Tiger Claw…

Six heures. ce n'est que six heures plus tard qu'il peut, enfin, rentrer chez lui après la punition et la mission. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui est un jour où son père et ses oncles vont s'entraîner chez Casey Jones. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas prévu c'est le levé tôt de sa cousine…et pas n'importe quelle cousine: Katara!

-Hiiiiiiiiiiii! se met-elle à hurler de toutes la force de ses poumons. MIKA EST BLÉSSÉ, MIKA EST BLÉSSÉ, MIKA EST BL…!

Rapide comme l'éclair malgré ses blessures, Michaël a réussi à s'approcher de sa cousine pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche. Mais trop tard, alertées par les cris Lena et Nevart descendent de l'escalier, la première avec sa plus jeune fille dans les bras et la seconde avec un châle sur ses épaules.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Mika! se met à hurler Nevart, blanche comme un linge en voyant les blessures sur le corps de son fils.

Sans que Michaël ne comprenne comment, il se retrouve enlacé, la tête reposant contre le sein maternel, Katara auprès de leur tante Lena et de Kagami. Il n'entend pas les questions mêlée aux caresses de sa mère comme il ne ressent pas la brûlure de ses chaires après le passage à tabac qui lui a ''offert'' Tiger Claw.

C'est sans s'en rendre compte que Mika s'évanouit sous le hurlement inquiet de sa mère…

°Le prénom de la mère de Nevart signifie 'Gracieuse ou pure'.

°°La signification du prénom de l'oncle maternel de Mika est 'Ours fort'.

°°°La mère de Nevart avait beaucoup de mal à prononcer certains prénoms, notamment Michaël qu'elle appelait Entzak (tigre) car Mika est né sous le signe chinois du Tigre!


	11. Chapitre 10: Retrouvailles entre une mèr

Chapitre 10: Retrouvailles entre une mère et sa fille

Cachées à l'ombre épaisse d'un édifice de 20 étages, deux silhouettes se font face. La première appartient à une femme adulte, la seconde à une adolescente. Cachées dans l'ombre, elles se disputent. Ou plutôt celle qui est la plus âgée interroge la seconde, une aura de fureur l'entourant.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu aidé Yn'Lana? demande une voix de femme à la silhouette face à elle.

-En quoi ça te regarde? réplique la prénommée Yn'Lana. Dois-je te rappeler mon rang de Princesse et que tu me dois respect et obéissance? À moins que tu n'aies oublié que je suis la petite-fille de feu-Dracula, le père de ma mère, la Reine Vilanoëha?

-Ta mère vit avec des monstres! crache avec dégout la première silhouette. Je n'ose imaginer à quoi ressemblent les bâtards qu'elle a eu avec son monstre de mari!

-Ose encore insulter mon mari et mes enfants, Zar, que je prendrais plaisir à te tuer de mes propres mains. prend la parole une troisième voix de femme. Lentement, très lentement car je sais où trouver de l'argent en grande quantité sous toutes ses formes...

Surprises, les deux premières silhouettes se retournent pour constater qu'elles n'ont pas rêvé! La femme qui se tient devant elles est belle et bien leur Reine Vilanoëha!

-Mère! s'exclame, ravie, la prénommée Yn'Lana en courant vers l'arrivée.

La mère et la fille se prennent dans les bras, pleurant de joie après toutes ces années passées loin l'une de l'autre sous la grimace dégoutée à peine cachée de la femme répondant au nom de Zar.

-Soyez remercier mille fois, tout puissant Sulgar. murmure la mère. Oh, mon bébé comme tu m'as manqué…

-Vous aussi, vous m'avez tant manqué, Mère. pleure de joie l'adolescente.

Serrant davantage son enfant contre elle, Vilanoëha est heureuse. _Cinquante ans sans revoir mon bébé, j'ai cru devenir folle! Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il était de mon devoir de la protéger!_

La "jeune" Princesse partage le même type sentiment de bonheur, mais aussi la même pesée que sa mère. _Je n'étais qu'une enfant, mais je rappelle très bien de ma mère, après tout, j'avais déjà 80 ans!_

Se séparant avec douceur, la mère et la fille se sourient une nouvelle fois avant que la prénommée Vilanoëha ne prenne la parole.

-De quoi as-tu parlé avec Zar, mon cœur? Qui as-tu sauvé?

Relevant la tête, l'adolescente hésite, mais devant le regard tendre de sa mère, elle se lance, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

-Une jeune tortue répondant au nom de Michaël Zhi.

Vilanoëha se raidit à l'entende du prénom du fils de Michelangelo et de Nevart. Au fur et à mesure que sa fille lui explique le pourquoi de la présence de la jeune tortue, Yn'Lana remarque bien que le tient de sa mère pâlit de plus en plus.

 _Mère connaît-elle Michaël?_ songe, inquiète, Yn'Lana. _Mais d'où le connaît-elle?_

-…Tiger Claw a failli le tuer, mais je suis intervenue à temps. termine son récit la 'jeune' Princesse.

À la mention de ce nom étranger, Vilanoëha tourne la tête vers Zar qui n'a pas bougé, le regard meurtrier avec aux lèvres une moue dégoutée.

-Serait-ce trop de te demander de nous laisser seules Zar? Je te sais écœurée de l'amour maternel, alors je te prie de quitter les lieux et d'obéir à ma fille lorsqu'elle te demande de la laisser tranquille.

Muette, Zar s'incline à contrecœur puis se détourne. D'un mouvement gracieux de cape, elle disparaît, laissant mère et fille seules malgré son envie plus que palpable de la tuer, elle se sait impuissante face à l'unique enfant de Dracula.

Sondant les parages, la Reine Vilanoëha reporte son attention sur son enfant, lui demandant des explications. Et surtout le pourquoi Michaël travaille-t-il avec Zar et Tiger Claw au risque de se faire tuer.

-Je ne sais pas grands choses, mais j'ai compris que Michaël devait travailler pour Tiger Claw car ce dernier menace de s'en prendre à sa famille. Il a prit peur lorsque l'une de ses cousines, une certaine Gami, a parlé aux membres de leur famille comme quoi elle avait vu Tiger Claw et Zar très tôt ce matin. En secourant Mika, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Zar et Tiger Claw disant qu'un soir prochain ils devraient l'éliminer car Mika risque de révéler sur ce qu'il fait tous les soirs depuis 8 ans.

-Est-il blessé?

-Oui, Mère. acquiesce Yn'Lana. J'ai su stopper et guérir les hémorragies internes, mais Mika a refusé que je m'occupe des autres blessures, alors je l'ai laissé sur le seuil de la porte de sa maison.

Serrant les poings la mère de la "jeune" Princesse est morte d'inquiétude, mais la rage fait battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite que la normale.

 _Zar, si jamais je t'attrape, crois-moi que le châtiment que je vais t'offrir sera le plus atroce qu'aucuns vampires n'a jamais connu du vivant de mon père!_ pense-t-elle, folle de rage.

Yn'Lana sent la rage émaner de sa mère. Si elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle tient sa langue car elle se souvient très bien des rares, mais violentes, colères de sa mère. _C'est mon beau-père qui ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours s'il ose contrarier Mère._ Comme j'ai hâte de rencontrer Galaada et Niliha!

Yn'Lana se retient de sourire, elle espère de tout cœur qu'un jour elle pourra rencontrer son beau-père! Elle espère juste que ce n'est pas un homme qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds!

C'est à regrets que mère et fille se séparent après un dernier câlin et la promesse de se voir le soir même, l'une devant aller travailler et la seconde se rendre au lycée car elle se fait passer pour une jeune humaine.

Reprenant forme humaine, Vilanoëha se dirige vers son deuxième lieu de travail où en poussant la porte, une voix stridente se met à hurler:

-C'EST A CETTE HEURE QUE T'ARRIVE?!

Soupirant, Vilanoëha rouvre les yeux pour tomber sur ceux marron de sa patronne. Se dirigeant vers la buanderie, elle pose son sac à main sur l'un des crochets, retire son manteau puis attache ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne la gênent pas pour travailler.

Une fois ses affaires rangées et son tablier enfilé, Vilanoëha pose son regard le plus calme sur sa patronne avant de prendre la parole d'une voix aussi froide que le Pôle Sud:

-Primo: Je suis en retard de 10 minutes car un membre de ma famille m'a fait la surprise de m'informer qu'elle vit, ici, aux États-Unis. Deuxio: Tu sais que j'ai en horreur qu'on me hurle dans les oreilles. Tertio: Il n'y a pas encore d'éventuels clients car on ouvre dans 20 minutes soit à 9h et il est 8h40. Quarto: Je ne toucherais pas à un seul morceau d'argent car tu es supposée te rappeler que je suis allergique à ce métal. Quinto: Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu me fous la paix, ok? Et sexto°°: Ton rouge à lèvres est affreux. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Se détournant de sa patronne qui a ouvert de grands yeux étonnés, Vilanoëha se rend à son atelier où en sortant son matériel, elle se met directement au travail. Oui, entrer en contact avec de l'argent la fait énormément souffrir comme si des gouttes d'acide sulfurique tombent une à une sur sa peau. Et uniquement la peau de ses mains, mais de tout le corps!

 _Sincèrement, je ne comprendrais jamais les humains qui aiment ce métal! Bref ! Lena et les autres l'adorent, et compte sur moi pour réparer leurs bijoux, mais il faudrait que je leur explique car à part ma tornade de mari, personne ne sait que je suis allergique à ce métal…_

Au lycée du coin, Yn'Lana (ayant prit une apparence humaine) a été plus que surprise de constater la présence dans sa classe d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la place de son professeur de math habituel!

 _Il n'est pas humain, c'est une certitude. Cependant son sang porte le parfum de la colère. Et pourquoi porte-t-il des lunettes de soleil? Ses yeux ne sont pas fragiles contrairement à ce qu'il prétend. Étrange…Serait-il un mutant? Et si c'est le cas, qui sont ses parents? Il n'a pas le parfum caractéristique de ceux de mon peuple. Alors qui est-il?_

Le nouvel arrivant mesure 1m77, mince, légèrement musclé, les cheveux longs et noirs pour une tenue assez sobre, mais ayant le mérite de le vieillir de quelques années malgré ses 20 ans. Ses yeux sont cachés par des lunettes de soleil noires qui lui permettent de voir tout autour de lui comme cela empêche les gens de deviner la couleur de son regard.

Son nom? Noah Iceheart°°°.

°Les prénoms Yn'Lana, Zar, Vilanoëha, Galaada et Niliha sont des prénoms inventés de toutes pièces! Voici la signification: 1) Enfant des Étoiles, 2) Manipulation, 3) Fille de la Lune, 4) Tant désiré et 5) Enfant de Tendresse

°°Non, non, je ne suis pas une perverse, bande de…! Ce mot veut seulement dire « Sixièmement » comme on pourrait dire « Premièrement, deuxièmement, troisièmement, quatrièmement, cinquièmement.» Vous avez compris? Merci!

°°°Oui, j'ai du inventer un nom de famille pour N car se présenter sous seulement son prénom sera compliqué pour trouver du boulot, non?


	12. Chapitre 11: Ne jamais énerver une ancie

Chapitre 11: Ne jamais énerver une ancienne tortue impulsive

Leo et ses frères se sont levés très tôt pour pouvoir se rendre chez Casey avec leur van. C'est à 6 heures tapante qu'ils sonnent chez le meilleur ami de Raphaël qui vient leur ouvrir après dix secondes. L'homme n'avait pas vraiment changé, sauf peut-être une barbe de plusieurs semaines lui mange le visage.

Durant cinq heures Casey et ses amis tortues se sont entraînés tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Depuis qu'il fréquente les fils de Tang Shen, le joueur de hockey est devenu plus « calme » lorsqu'il rencontre des malfaiteurs. Son métier de policier lui assure un salaire pouvant lui permettre de vivre décemment tout en assurant les besoins de son fils Indiana qui vit avec lui. April est décédée en Irak en voulant interviewer des anti-djihadistes il y a 10 ans.

En guise d'échauffement les cinq amis ont employés les arts martiaux pour les tortues, alors que Casey utilise ses poings et pieds car il ne s'y connaît pas vraiment dans cet art martial.

À 9 heures, le vrai entraînement commence. Tout en échangeant coups de poings, de pieds ou simplement éviter les armes de fils de Tang Shen et celles de l'ex-mari d'April les cinq amis ont parlé de tout et de rien. Le taux de criminalité en hausse, la naissance d'une organisation appelée Dragons Bleus qui veut rendre hommage aux Dragons Pourpres, de leurs enfants respectifs et de la santé de Nevart.

À l'annonce de l'état de santé de Nevart, Casey grimace, compatissant. Il sait combien le comportement glacial de Michaël blesse ses parents, d'ailleurs Indiana avait essayé de devenir son ami, mais la jeune tortue au bandeau noir avait refusé son amitié trois ans plus tôt.

-Je suis mieux seul. avait-elle donné comme seule réponse.

-Même s'il est devenu Ninja entretemps, Mika reste solitaire et n'obéit pas à Akar. soupire Michelangelo tout en évitant la crosse de Casey avec ses nunchakus. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il a même giflé Kagami l'autre soir. Pour quelle raison? Simplement qu'il n'a pas apprécié la réprimande de sa jeune cousine.

-Tu rigoles?! crie, surprit, le père d'Indiana en recevant un coup de Bô sur l'épaule droite. Aïe!

Si l'ex-mari de feu-April reste effrayé par la précocité de la petite dernière de Leonardo, il sait que la fille aînée de Donatello la déteste, mais apprendre que Michaël a giflé la petite fille de Léo le rend muet.

À 11 heures, les cinq amis cessent l'entraînement pour se rafraichir en buvant de la limonade (pour Leo, Don et Mikey) et bières (Casey et Raph) le T-Phone de Michelangelo se met à sonner. Étonnée, la tortue au bandeau orange sort son téléphone. Reconnaissant le numéro de téléphone de son épouse, Mikey appuie sur la touche verte puis porte l'appareil à son oreille.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon cœur? demande-t-il, un peu inquiet.

-Tonton Mikey, c'est moi, Kat'. lui répond, inquiète, sa nièce au bandeau jaune. Je sais que nous avons promis de ne pas vous déranger lorsque vous serez chez Oncle Casey, mais il est méga-méga-méga-méga-méga-méga-méga urgent que vous rentrez! J'ai vu Mika rentré à la maison, il est blessé et il a besoin d'une transfusion sanguine immédiate car d'après maman toi seul possède le même groupe sanguin que lui! Tante Lena a soigné ses blessures, mais ça ne suffit pas! Fais vite, s'il te plait, fais viiiiiiite!

Et elle coupe la communication après un appel de sa mère. Livide, le jeune fils de Tang Shen raconte à ses frères et Casey la nouvelle que vient de lui apprendre Katara. Inquiets pour leur neveu c'est d'un pas précipité qu'ils quittent la maison suivis de leur ami humain où après que tout le monde soit monté dans le van que Raphaël appuie sur le champignon.

Durant tout le trajet, Michangelo s'est plongé dans ses pensées, se rappelant de l'annonce de Nevart sur sa grossesse au 12ème anniversaire d'Akar. Le déroulement de la grossesse de sa femme, la naissance plus que difficile de Michaël, les premiers pleurs la nuit, les un an de son fils, les premiers mots, la tentative de Mika à marcher à 18 mois, la première dent, le premier « Je t'aime, papa » et tous les autres souvenirs de la vie de son enfant jusqu'au jour où ce dernier avait changé. Radicalement. C'était une semaine après le 7ème anniversaire de Mika.

C'est dans un état second que Mikey quitte le van pour courir vers la maison où en moins de 5 minutes il se retrouve à côté de son fils endormi, mais le corps et la tête bandés de bandages. Incapable de saisir les paroles de sa belle-sœur, Michelangelo serre contre lui sa femme en pleurs, très inquiète pour leur enfant.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Mikey dort profondément, Nevart toujours dans les bras de son mari, se trouvant au milieu de ses tortues de mari et de son fils.

[Oui, je sais, c'est court, mais je ne suis pas inspirée car j'ignore toujours comment se passe une transfusion sanguine!]

Ayant rangé le Shellraiser au garage Raph, ses frères et Casey sont entrés à l'intérieur de la maison où Katara leur raconte ce qu'elle sait après qu'ils se soient installés au salon aux côtés de Lena et Tang Shen. Hélène est restée à l'étage afin de surveiller que la transfusion se passe bien.

[Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question: Tang Shen a porté son petit-fils sur son dos pendant que Lena a soigné son neveu pendant qu'Hélène avait tenté d'obtenir des explications sur la provenances des blessures de Mika tout en ordonnant à Katara de téléphoner à Mikey. La femme de Don s'est occupée de Nevart qui avait tourné de l'œil. Katara s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour pleurer tellement l'inquiétude la rongeait. Maladroitement, Kagami l'avait consolé. Itoe? Pas sortie de sa chambre. Le Grand Maître, Tyler et Angie? Sommeil très lourd.]

Une fois leurs pères respectifs rentrés, les deux cousines courent se réfugier dans leurs bras. Katara ne souhaite pas se décoller de son père, pleurant une nouvelle fois de peur et d'inquiétude, tandis que la petite Kunoichi a besoin de sentir son père la rassurer. Car si Kagami a cessé de pleurer à partir de ses deux ans, à cause d'un choc violent reçu à la tête, elle reste malgré tout une enfant qui a besoin d'être rassurée et aimée de ses parents et de sa famille.

-Voilà, vous savez tout. renifle Katara assisse sur les genoux de son père.

Réfléchissant tout le monde cherche à comprendre comment Michaël a put quitter la maison sans que personne ne sente son aura.

-Un Ninja de son âge est incapable de la masquer. Seuls les plus expérimentés sont capables de le faire. répond Tang Shen à la question silencieuse de Katara.

~Mais je sais masquer la mienne, pourtant!~ fait remarquer Kagami.

Les mots de la petite fille apporte un sourire à tout le monde, c'est son père qui lui explique que du à sa précocité elle est capable de masquer son aura sans le moindre problème.

Comprenant, Kagami acquiesce. Mais moins de 5 minutes plus tard, c'est de nouveau elle qui reprend la parole:

~Et si, justement, Mika sait masquer son aura? D'après ses nombreuses cicatrices, ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'il quitte la maison.~

-C'est fort probable. approuve Tang Shen. Les premières blessures de Mika montrent qu'il se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais les suivantes montrent qu'il se laissait faire. Était-il menacé pour se laisser battre? Je l'ignore, il faut espérer qu'il pourra répondre à nos questions.

Des pas descendant l'escalier puis qui se dirigent vers le salon fait tourner la tête à tous révélant Hélène, le nez plongé dans un livre volumineux et assez abimé.

-Mais c'est le bouquin de Stella! le reconnaît Raphaël en bondissant. Où l'as-tu trouvé?

Relevant la tête, la femme de Donatello se dirige vers son mari et ses beaux-frères tout en répondant à la question de la tortue au bandeau rouge:

-Dans ma chambre. Et non, je ne l'ai pas volé à Stella. Tu savais qu'elle savait lire les runes vikings?

Étonné, Raphaël desserre les poings.

 _Visiblement, Raphaël ignore ce détail._ en conclut la mère d'Itoe et de Katara.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, la scientifique remarque l'air étonné des autres. _Les_ _autres, non plus visiblement…_

-Pour faire simple, ce livre parle d'un peuple de vampires disparu depuis 50 ans donc le Roi n'était nul autre que Dracula lui-même. Par contre, je n'ai pas compris comment une telle civilisation a pu disparaître aussi rapidement.

-Depuis quand tu sais lire ce genre de charabia? lui demande Casey, étonné, en levant les sourcils.

Remarquant sa présence, Hélène le fusille du regard, n'ayant pas apprécié le mot 'charabia'.

-Si tu étais un minimum érudit tu saurais, Jones, que mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père maternel a découvert et traduit les runes viking avant de succomber à une crise cardiaque.°

-Hé! J'te permets pas de me traiter d'inculte! Espèce de f…!

Une main verte lui coupe la parole. En tournant la tête vers le propriétaire de la main, l'ex-mari d'April sursaute.

-Casey, dois-je te rappeler qu'Hélène est ma femme? prend la parole Donatello d'une voix froide. Et que je déteste quand tu l'insultes en ma présence?

Un sourire tendre vient étirer les lèvres d'Hélène chassant la colère qui tirait les traits de son visage.

-Merci, Amour. remercie-t-elle son mari, touchée par son geste.

Toujours dans les bras de son père, Katara sourit. Elle est plus que friande des histoires d'Amour et celle de ses parents la fait toujours rêver. Combien de fois n'a-t-elle pas demandé à ses parents de lui raconter leur rencontre avant d'aller dormir?

 _Des milliards de fois._ sourit-elle. _Et dire qu'Itoe n'a jamais posé une seule question sur le couple de papa et maman!_

-Que vient faire Stella avec les blessures de Mika? demande Leo, les sourcils froncés, à sa belle-sœur.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe d'embarras, Hélène referme délicatement le livre pour ensuite le poser sur la table basse.

-Qui à part Stella, Tyler et Angie ont les dents pointues? tourne-t-elle la tête vers la tortue au bandeau bleu. Car j'ai remarqué une morsure de dents semblables aux leurs.

-JAMAIS! se met à hurler Raphaël. JAMAIS STEL' N'AURAIT TOUCHE À UN CHEVEU DE MIKA OU MÊME D'UN AUTRE ENFANT! T'ENTENDS, HÉLÈNE?! JAMAIS, MA FEMME N'AURAIT LEVÉ LA MAIN SUR UN ENFANT, MÊME SI C'EST UN ADO AYANT UN FOUTU CARACTÈRE ET ASOCIAL COMME MIKA, ELLE ADORE SES NEVEUX ET NIÈCES, TU PEUX ME CROIRE!

S'étant levé sous la colère, les poings serrés (et oh, miracle! N'a pas sorti ses armes!) la tortue au bandeau rouge quitte le salon pour le dojo tout en faisant claquer le plus violemment possible toutes les portes. Comme quoi, il n'est jamais bon d'énerver Raphaël si on a le malheur de critiquer ou d'accuser sa femme…

°Ignorant qui a découvert ces fameuses runes, j'ai laissé carte blanche à mon imagination pour trouver une personne qui les a découvertes et traduites!


	13. Chapitre 12: Combat inégal et victoire

Chapitre 12 : Combat inégal et victoire

Si le soudain éclat de voix de Raphaël surprend Katara, les autres n'ont rien montré. Car de Tang Shen à ses trois autres fils, tous se souviennent de comment était Raphaël par le passé. Des années avant de rencontrer celle qui lui a volé le cœur…A savoir Stella.

-Tonton Leo? brise le silence Katara, la tête tournée vers son oncle. Pourquoi avoir appelé P'tite Rose Stella? Ça porte affreusement à confusion!

-Vois-tu, ma grande, quand j'ai appris ma grossesse Leo et moi n'avons pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur un prénom pour le futur bébé. répond Lena en entrant dans le salon. Stella a voulu nous aider car nous lui avons révélé qu'on souhaitait qu'elle soit la marraine de notre enfant à naître. De fil en aiguille l'idée d'appeler notre enfant Stella nous a plut. Bien que Raphaël ait trouvé l'idée étrange d'avoir une nièce portant le même prénom que sa femme, il a accepté à la condition qu'on trouve un surnom à notre enfant pour mieux différencier les deux Stella.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Tang Shen est surprise de constater que la fille de Leo ne soit pas levée.

 _Étrange, P'tite Rose a pourtant le sommeil léger. Avec les cris de Raphaël elle se serait réveillée en sursaut._

-ONCLE RAPHAËL!

Le hurlement de terreur provient du dojo. Il s'agit de la voix de P'tite Rose ce qui amène tout le monde à se lever pour se diriger vers l'annexe de la maison. En moins de 10 minutes tout le monde se trouve à l'intérieur du dojo où ils sont témoins d'un étrange spectacle…

Raphaël est à terre, son bras gauche formant un angle assez inquiétant, ses armes éparpillées dans la pièce. Quand à Stella, elle tremble de tout son corps, à genoux à la droite de son oncle, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues livides, du sang perlant à son front.

-Stella! crie, inquiet, son père.

Sursautant, la jeune fille-tortue tourne la tête vers la voix de son père.

-Ne bougez pas! crie-t-elle, la voix tremblante de terreur. Elle est dang…

Sous les yeux horrifiés des membres de sa famille, la grande sœur de Kagami se met à voler d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, la coupant dans sa phrase qui est remplacée par un cri de terreur. Mais le plus horrible est lorsque la jeune Stella heurte le mur derrière elle dans un bruit de carapace brisée pour ensuite retomber lourdement au sol, du sang s'écoulant de la carapace en de minces filets.

-STELLA! hurle, horrifiée, Lena en courant vers sa fille.

-LENA, NON! hurle à son tour Leo en voulant retenir sa femme.

Mais le même phénomène se produisit, mais beaucoup plus rapidement. La mère de Kagami et de Stella tombe, elle aussi, au sol à la gauche de sa fille aînée après que sa tête ait heurté violemment le mur.

-LENA!

-Oh, pitié! soupire une voix de femme dégoutée. Voulez-vous arrêter de hurler comme un porc qu'on écorche? C'est trop vous demandez?

Se retournant, Leo et les autres sursautent de surprise. La femme qui se tient de l'autre côté du dojo a la peau bleue foncée, les cheveux couleur flammes coupés courts, les oreilles pointues comme celles des Elfes et l'œil couleur sang luisant d'amusement mauvais. Elle est vêtue d'un justaucorps, d'une cape et de chaussures noires comme une nuit sans lune.

-Qui êtes-vous? demande Tang Shen d'une voix calme, sa main posée sur l'avant-bras de son fils aîné. Et comment êtes-vous entrée chez nous?

L'étrange femme lève un sourcil faussement étonné, un grand sourire à vous glacer les sangs aux lèvres révélant des canines fort semblables à celles de la femme de Raphaël.

-Mika ne vous a rien dit? Intéressant…

Fronçant des sourcils, le bras levé afin de retenir Casey de se jeter dans la mêlée, Tang Shen contacte l'esprit si aiguisé de sa plus jeune petite-fille.

~Kagami? Essaye de te rendre auprès de ta mère et de ta sœur pendant que je retiens l'attention de cette femme. Profites-en pour les soigner.~

~Haï!~

L'avantage quand on a 4 ans et qu'on est aussi agile qu'un chat est qu'on sait se déplacer sans bruits tout en arrivant à se cacher facilement dans les ombres environnantes…mais la voix de la femme a la peau bleue dans sa tête glace le sang de la petite Kunoichi.

~Et où crois-tu aller, ma p'tite?~

Alors que la petite fille n'est plus très loin de sa mère et de sa sœur, elle se retourne vivement, son regard vairon plongeant dans les yeux écarlates de l'étrange femme. Et sans ménagement, l'enfant se retrouve aussi à terre, évanouie et blessée visiblement en voyant du sang couleur le long de sa nuque.

-KAGAMI!

Le reste des événements reste flou dans la mémoire des autres, mais alors que Leo et ses frères [Don, Mikey (réveillé par les hurlements des membres de la famille)] et leur mère pensent leur mort prochaine, la femme bleue reçoit un puissant coup dans le dos ce qui la propulse violemment vers le mur.

[Chers fans, je tiens à vous préciser que Ty', le Grand Maître et Itoe sont sortis de leur chambre! Et qu'ils se sont fait facilement battre comme des bleus par Zar…]

Mais au lieu du choc attendu, Zar (elle s'est présenté entretemps) se retourne vivement, pieds contre le mur dans un parfait équilibre, fusillant de son unique œil le responsable de l'attaque qu'elle vient de recevoir…

-Petite peste! fulmine-t-elle. J'aurais mieux fait de t'étouffer ce jour maudit où tu m'as reconnu!

Le nouvel arrivant est une jeune fille a la peau bleu glace au regard rouge rubis et aux cheveux longs et noirs. Elle est vêtue d'un justaucorps rouge, de chaussures à hauts talons lui atteignant les genoux noirs aux reflets rouges et d'une cape bleu nuit. Ses canines apprennent à Leo et ses frères qu'elle est de la même race que la femme a la peau bleue foncée.

-J'ai bien fais de te suivre, scélérate de malheur! prend-elle la parole d'une voix calme. Osez d'en prendre à la famille de ma mère, la Reine, est un acte plus que luisant de trahison!

Se mettant en position de défense, la nouvelle arrivante attend la première attaque de Zar. Qui arrive très vite. Sous les yeux étonnés des quatre frères, les deux créatures s'échangent coups de poings, de pieds, coups de télékinésie avec une facilité étonnante, bien que la nouvelle arrivante éprouve beaucoup de mal à éviter les attaques psychiques de Zar.

Se saisissant d'un saï de Raph et d'un des ninjatō brisé de Leo, la jeune fille se tient prête. _Heureusement que j'ai su soigné les membres de leur famille qui ont un squelette trop fragile! Mère aurait trop triste d'apprendre la mort des membres de sa famille humaine et tortue!_

En jetant un coup d'œil aux quatre tortues, elle constate que deux d'entre elles viennent de perdre connaissance à cause visiblement de leurs blessures.

Mal lui en prit. Se retrouvant enchaînée au mur, la jeune fille sent ses doigts se desserrer malgré elle.

-Traîtresse! crie-t-elle tout en se débattant pour tenter de se libérer. Relâche-moi tout de suite et bats-toi à la loyale!

Doucement le même sourire étire les lèvres de Zar qui s'approche de sa captive d'une démarche assurée tout en remettant en ordre sa chevelure et un semblant de propreté sur ses vêtements.

-Mais très chère Princesse Yn'Lana, tu sembles oublié que mon nom complet signifie "Manipulation et torture".

 _Zaratehol._ comprend la jeune Princesse. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi certains avaient peur lorsqu'on parlait de Zar!_

Un coup reçu dans le ventre ramène la Princesse sur la Terre ferme. Fusillant du regard l'adulte, elle se mort la langue pour ne pas crier car, mine de rien, Zar possède une force physique à vous briser un os avec un seul coup de poing!

 _Heureusement, que j'ai les os solides!_ sourit Yn'Lana car il s'agit d'elle.

Toujours en silence, Yn'Lana encaisse chaque coups, chaque griffure, deux/trois morsures au niveau des poignets et quelques coups de lame bien senties. Mais pas une larme ne roule, pas un cri ne s'échappe des lèvres obstinément closes de la jeune fille à la peau bleue.

-Rela…che...-la. murmure, faiblement, une voix que le cœur d'Yn'Lana connait bien.

Tournant la tête vers la voix, Yn'Lana sent un sourire lui étirer les lèvres.

-Mika!

Heureuse de le savoir sur pieds, la jeune Princesse ressent parfaitement la faiblesse de la jeune tortue. _Il est guéri, mais encore trop affaibli._

En effet, sa hache en mains, le corps tremblant de frissons irréguliers, le visage en sueur, Mika ne porte pas son bandeau et n'affiche pas son masque de froideur habituel. C'est l'absence de chaleur à ses côtés et l'aura menaçante de Zar qui l'a réveillé. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à retirer l'aiguille lui apportant le sang nécessaire à sa guérison, mais il reste assez affaibli.

La jeune tortue a compris, sans savoir comment, que la femme borgne est entrée chez lui, a mit rapidement H.S. tout le monde, même sa grand-mère et le Grand Maître!

Si Mika a été hautement horrifié en voyant son père et le reste de sa famille inconscient à terre après être entré à l'intérieur du Dojo son sang n'a fait qu'un tour dans ses veines en voyant Yn'Lana recevoir coups de poings, de pieds et autres de la part de Zar. Son cœur avait raté un battement en voyant ses parents à terre, son père dans les bras de son oncle Donatello et sa mère plus loin dans la pièce, sa jambe droite brisée.

 _Je suis trop faible pour tenir face à Zar, mais si j'arrive à l'éloigner d'Yn'Lana et des autres, j'aurais au moins marqué un point._ songe-t-il afin de se donner du courage. _Je suis un Ninja et je connais, enfin j'espère, l'un des points faibles de Zar!_

Le combat de Michaël face à Zar, le fils de Michelangelo n'en garde aucuns souvenirs, mais voir la tête de la femme borgne rouler au sol lui fait comprendre qu'il a bel et bien tué l'ennemie de la mère de Yn'Lana. Lâchant sa hache et malgré sa fatigue, il se dirige vers la jeune Princesse, libérée du sort de Zar, qui lui saute dans les bras…pour l'embrasser.

Si Mika est surprit du geste de la jeune Princesse, c'est avec plaisir qu'il répond au baiser.

 _Morphée tout puissant, si c'est un rêve, faites que je ne me réveille pas…_

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Avant de commenter, je voudrais de chaleureux applaudissements à l'intention de Nif' qui m'a rappelé que comme elle, je suis une fan de l'Amour avec un grand 'A'!***


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13: Amitié sincère  


-Franchement, Gueule d'Ange°, j'te comprends pas! s'exclame une voix d'homme. Dix ans ont passé et pourtant tu te refuses toujours les joies de galantes compagnies!

Le surnommé Gueule d'Ange soupire. Rouvrant les yeux, il fixe son interlocuteur sans pour autant s'arrêter de prendre notes.

-J'ai promis à mon amant que jamais je ne souillerai sa mémoire. répond-il. Je suis très bien seul, inutile de vouloir me caser, Hercule!

Ouvrant la bouche pour protester, l'interlocuteur de l'homme surnommé Gueule d'Ange est interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Remerciant les divinités du pays natal de sa grand-mère Gueule d'Ange appuie sur une touche faisant apparaître l'hologramme d'un homme afro-américain, portant des lunettes et une blouse blanche, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-Bonjour Dr. Stockman. le salue l'homme surnommé Gueule d'Ange en stoppant son activité.

-Dr. Silver. le salue l'afro-américain d'un acquiescement de tête. Avez-vous vu terminer l'échantillon que je vous avais demandé?

Dr. Silver acquiesce tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux sous sa charlotte:

-Le sang contenait une importante dose de peste noire. Afin d'éviter une éventuelle contagion inutile, le défunt s'est suicidé après avoir téléphoné au service de désaffection pour brûler ses effets personnels, de même que son habitation.

-L'imbécile. murmure le Dr. Stockman. Il devait être ignorant car les plus grandes maladies de l'Histoire sont désormais capables d'être réduites à néant. Excellent travail, Dr Silver. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi. le salue le Dr. Silver.

Une fois l'hologramme disparu, le Dr Silver soupire tout en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise à roulette.

-Je n'aurais jamais terminé si je suis interrompu toutes les 5 minutes. répond le Dr. Silver devant l'air étonné du surnommé Hercule. L'un de mes oncles avait créé un produit, mais quelqu'un a volé ses documents.

-Ça remonte à longtemps? demande Hercule.

-Oh, oui…soupire de nouveau le Dr. Silver. Vingt ans au moins.

-Ah ouais, quand même! siffle de surprise Hercule. Il lui avait trouvé un nom à ton produit? J'pourrais faire une petite enquête à l'insu de notre cher adoré patron Dr. Stockman?

Surprit, le Dr. Silver lève les yeux vers son ami.

-Tu feras ça pour mon oncle? Mais…Et ton travail? Tes enfants? je ne veux pas que tu coures le risque de te faire renvoyer!

-Gueule d'Ange, j'te connais depuis que t'as 15 ans et je t'ai offert mon amitié sans rechigner car tu as sauvé ma fille ce soir-là. Je préfère perdre mon boulot que mon amitié avec toi! Rappelle-moi le nombre d'années qu'on est amis?

-Douze ans, 4 mois, 17 jours, presque 288 heures et presque 1036800 secondes°°. répond toujours aussi minutieux le Dr. Silver.

Le susnommé Hercule se met à rire de son rire de géant. La minutie de son ami le fait toujours aussi rire douze ans après leur rencontre pas des plus banales…Combien de fois Hercules n'avait-il pas remercié tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour être tombé sur Akar après que sa fille est menacé de se jeter dans le vide suite à une rupture amoureuse?

 _Au moins un milliard de fois._ répond-il lui-même à sa question.

Akar, car le Dr. Silver est bel et bien Akar, sourit en voyant son ami rire de tout son soul. Oui, il est heureux d'avoir rencontré Hercule ce fameux soir.

Retournant à son travail, Akar adore entendre le rire si particulier de son ami. Certes, Hercules a 45 ans, fait le triple de son poids, mesure deux têtes en plus que lui, a des muscles dignes du dessin animé Musclor et pouvant facilement passer de la bonne humeur à une humeur massacrante si quelqu'un a le malheur d'insulter les gens qu'il aime.

 _Un vrai rhinocéros._ sourit Akar. _Mais un_ _rhinocéros au cœur d'or!  
_

Manipulant divers produits, fioles et seringues avec le plus grand soin, Akar explique à Hercules les biens faits du produit disparu.

-Attends, t'es en train de dire qu'avec le produit miracle de ton oncle on pourrait ramener les morts à la vie?! résume, ahuri, Hercules en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Sans pour autant cesser son activité, le jeune homme répond tout en mélangeant soigneusement deux produits dans une éprouvette.

-Les défunts qui sont décédés moins de 24 heures. le corrige-t-il. Mon oncle avait tenté l'expérience sur une plante desséchée et sur le chat de sa femme: La plante était redevenue une jeune pousse tandis que l'animal a rouvert les yeux pour ensuite les fermer à jamais après 5 mois car toutes ses fonctions vitales ont été ''réparés''. Si le voleur a modifié certaines des données, il se peut que les morts plongés dans le produits peuvent revenir si on ne pratique pas d'autopsie ou d'incinération tout en respectant la règle des 24 heures.

De nouveau, le téléphone se met à sonner. Afin d'aider son ami Hercules appuie sur la même touche qu'Akar deux minutes plus tôt. L'hologramme d'Hélène apparaît faisant sursauter l'homme aux muscles impressionnants.

-Professeur Swamp?!

Étonné d'entendre le nom de jeune fille de sa tante Hélène, Akar tourne la tête vers l'hologramme après avoir déposé ses outils sur la table.

-Tante Hélène? prend-il la parole. Que se passe-t-il?

Jamais, auparavant Hélène ne téléphonait à son neveu en plein travail sauf pour les urgences. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre le fils aîné de Leo et de Lena constate qu'il est midi 05 minutes et 14 secondes.

-Monsieur Strekcomskif°°°, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls mon neveu et moi-même? demande Hélène en tournant la tête vers Hercules.

-Bien sûr, Professeur.

Et il partit, laissant le neveu et la tante seuls. Se saisissant du combiné qu'il porte à son oreille, Akar fait disparaître l'hologramme.

-Nous sommes seuls, ma tante. Que se passe-t-il?

-Nous avons été attaqués. répond Hélène.

Une chose qui avait plut et déplut à la fois à Donatello est la franchise de sa femme. Plus franche que Raphaël et Hélène il n'y avait pas. C'est le seul défaut de la mère d'Itoe et Katara.

-Comment ça « Attaqués »? répète, livide, Akar. Mais par qui? Comment? Pour…

-Laisse-moi terminer, Akar! le coupe Hélène d'une voix sèche. J'ai déjà du mal à y croire moi-même, alors laisse-moi parler!

Bien qu'inutilement, Akar acquiesce. Hélène raconte tout ce qui s'est passé en ne cachant aucuns détails à son neveu pour ensuite terminer par…

-Mika a tué cette femme Vampire en lui coupant la tête, la jeune fille Vampire nous a soigné nous sauvant d'un traumatise crânien assuré.

La lèvre inférieure en sang, le grand frère de Stella et Kagami s'essuie la lèvre afin de stopper l'écoulement de sang.

-Aligatô…murmure-t-il, soulagé.

Mais son esprit scientifique reste bloqué sur le mot Vampire. Certes, il est le fils d'un mutant et d'une Sirène, mais il a dut mal à croire que des Vampires puissent exister. _Et_ _pourtant jamais Tante Hélène ne mentirait sur ce genre de choses! Dès que je finis journée, je cours rentré à la maison!_

-Dès que ta journée sera terminée, rentre le plus vite possible à la maison afin que nous puisons te présenter à Yana.

-C'est Yn'Lana, madame Zhi. intervient une voix inconnue aux oreilles d'Akar.

Et Hélène raccroche laissant perplexe son neveu qui, néanmoins, reprend rapidement son travail.

 _J'irais bien rendre une petite visite aux Kraangs avant de rentrer…_

°Ça ne vous rappelle pas une série Américaine diffusée en 2007? Hm? Cherchez bien…

°°Si je me suis trompée, faites-le moi savoir, vous serez sympas comme tout! Après tout, je ne suis pas Spencer Reid…

°°°Pas d'idée pour un nom de famille russe, alors…


	15. Chapitre 14: La curiosité est un vilain

Chapitre 14: La curiosité est un vilain défaut ou la vie s'arrête après avoir eu le choc de sa vie

A 18h45 précise, Akar se redresse sur sa chaise, un comprimé pas plus gros qu'une pastille en main, fier de lui. _J'ai ENFIN réussi à mettre au point un médicament capable d'aider les hémophiles!_

Remettant le médicament dans sa boîte qu'il place dans un mini coffre fort, le Ninja au masque gris referme la porte puis compose son code. Une fois le 'Bip, bip!' indiquant la fermeture totale du coffret, Akar se lève tout en s'étirant.

Quittant son laboratoire, Akar salue ses collègues tout en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Arrivé à la salle de changements, le jeune homme aux yeux bridés passe sa carte magnétique sur la fente prévu à cet effet. Moins d'une demi-seconde après, la porte s'ouvre, le laissant passer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune scientifique est dehors, vêtu de ses habits de civils, les cheveux libérés de la charlotte de protection et de l'élastique qui les ont maintenus serrés en forme de chignon la journée durant.

 _J'ignore comment maman, grand-mère et Tante Nevart font pour supporter cette horreur!_ songe-t-il en sentant le vent jouer avec sa chevelure. _Ça fait super mal!_

Bien que son supérieur hiérarchique lui ait recommandé de se couper les cheveux peu de temps après son embauche, Akar avait refusé l'idée. Bien que ses cheveux atteignent le creux de ses genoux, jamais le 1er petit-fils de Tang Shen ne s'est coupé les cheveux, même lorsqu'il était petit garçon et qu'il se faisait insulter de pédé et ou de fifille!

Mais Akar n'avait pas écouté ces langues de vipères puisqu'il passait tout son temps avec Chihiro, aujourd'hui disparu…

La bonne humeur d'Akar fond comme neige au soleil en repensant à son Amour décédé. Dix ans se sont écoulés, mais Akar se refuse à rencontrer et à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que son Ange parti beaucoup trop tôt.

Se dirigeant vers un coin d'ombre assez grand pour que personne (ou une éventuelle caméra) ne puisse le voir, Akar pose son sac à terre, se change rapidement, enfile ses habits de Ninja puis pose son masque sur son visage après avoir remit son sac sur son dos.

Remarquant une échelle de secours, le jeune homme y monte et une fois sur le toit de la maison, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux, le fils de Leonardo regarde chaque maison, chaque appartement, chaque building afin de déterminer l'endroit où pourraient se cacher les Kraangs.

 _Normalement, je dois attendre que les Kraangs se manifestent d'eux-mêmes, mais la dernière fois remonte à mes 13 ans. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu mettre au point depuis ce temps._

Fermant les yeux, Akar fait obstacle de tous bruits extérieurs afin de mieux canaliser l'énergie des extra-terrestres. Faisant le tri des énergies faibles des humains et celles des membres de sa famille, le fils aîné de Leonardo fronce des sourcils.

 _Contrairement à Grand-mère, je ne suis pas très doué pour repérer les énergies des gens, mais celle que je ressens en ce moment ne me rassure aucunement. Elle se dirige vers un bâtiment assez grand et hm? Père m'avait parlé de ce bâtiment ayant appartenu au Shredder et au Clan des Foots quand j'étais petit..._

Rouvrant les yeux, Akar se met à courir, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment où bien des fois par le passé son père, son parrain et ses oncles y sont entrés pour combattre contre le Shredder et une certaine Karaï.

Étrangement, le jeune homme avait senti son cœur se déchirer lorsque sa famille lui racontait qui était Karaï. Ou plutôt, le peu de choses qu'elle savait sur la jeune femme décédée.

Enfilant une oreillette à son oreille droite, Akar laisse un message vocal à la messagerie de son parrain lui expliquant qu'il va rentrer assez tard car il va faire un tour chez les Kraangs.

Coupant la communication, le fils aîné de Leo a la surprise de sentir une présence devant lui. L'aura de la personne est d'une couleur incertaine entre le gris cendre et le bleu glace.

 _La personne ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut._ comprend Akar. _Son cœur ignore s'il doit avoir raison de haïr ou au contraire d'être reconnaissant._

Arrivé sur le toit d'un immeuble faisant face à celui où se trouve les Kraangs, Akar a la surprise de reconnaître le tigre donc Kagami a vu l'autre jour et un jeune garçon plus jeune que lui se battre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Mais la vraie surprise du jeune homme est de constater que l'adversaire du tigre se bat, non pas avec des armes, mais avec des griffes dignes de celles de Wolverine se situant à la place de ses oncles…

-Pour un humain, tu es un étrange adversaire, gamin! rit le tigre en évitant les griffes.

-Je vous prierais de ne pas m'appeler 'Gamin', Chasseur de primes Tiger Claw. répond son adversaire.

Un rayon de glace quitte l'un des pistolets du prénommé Tiger Claw, mais son adversaire l'évite souplement, d'une souplesse digne d'un chat. Akar est mal à l'aise. _Dois-je intervenir? Ils m'empêchent de me rendre chez les Kraangs!_

Moins de 5 minute plus tard et sous les yeux plus qu'exorbités du fils aîné de Leonardo et de Lena, l'adversaire de Tiger Claw donne à ce dernier un puissant coup de pieds au ventre et un deuxième au visage du tigre. Ce dernier tombe rapidement dans les pommes sans avoir comprit ce qui s'est passé.

Se redressant, le dit 'Gamin' se retourne, le visage tourné dans la direction d'Akar.

-Inutile de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes là. prend-il la parole d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Surprit, Akar obéit. Atterrissant sur ses pieds à la droite du jeune inconnu qui remet des lunettes de soleil après que ses griffes soient redevenus ongles sous le regard plus qu'étonné du petit-fils de Tang Shen. Mais Akar a l'œil précis et rapide. Il a put voir que le jeune garçon a les yeux…Dorés!

 _Jamais, je n'aurais cru possible qu'un humain puisse avoir une telle couleur d'yeux!_ songe-il au comble de la surprise.

Alors que le fils de Leo s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour poser quelques questions, le jeune garçon aux lunettes de soleil le prend de court sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'immense bâtiment dans lequel vivent les Kraangs.

-Appelez-moi, Noah. Bien que ce nom me répugne, il suffira. Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que notre rencontre n'est pas le fruit du hasard puisque vous souhaitez rencontrer les Kraangs.

Sidéré. Akar est tout simplement SI-DÉ-RÉ! _C'est à croire que ce garçon sait lire dans les pensées…_

C'est sans se consulter qu'Akar et le jeune garçon pénètrent chez les Kraangs à la recherche de l'un d'eux. À peine les pieds posés sur le sol, Noah porte ses mains à son nez, écœuré de l'odeur plus que nauséabonde présente. Akar, lui, est ravi de constater que son masque l'empêche de respirer l'odeur tout en lui permettant de respirer normalement.

C'est avec mille précautions que les deux garçons se mettent à fouiller à la recherche d'indices. N'importe quoi, même un tube de mutagène serait une grande trouvaille. Noah apprend à Akar qu'il connaît le mutagène, mais sans donner de grandes précisions.

Ce n'est qu'arrivés au sous-sol que Noah et Akar découvrent les extra-terrestres roses à tentacules confortablement installés au creux de leurs robots, semblant discuter avec quelqu'un. Un humain visiblement. Mais pas n'importe quel humain, un humain cher au cœur d'Akar qui, bouleversé, prononce un mot, un seul, tant son cœur le fait souffrir en ce moment précis:

-Chihiro…


	16. Chapitre 15: Tu aurais mieux fait de te

Chapitre 15: Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire

Après avoir raccroché Hélène rejoint les autres au salon. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez Mika et Yn'Lana de leur intervention car sans eux, Zar les aurait très certainement tués alors qu'ils étaient tous inconscients. S'installant sur les genoux de son mari tout en prenant Katara dans ses bras, la scientifique ne quitte pas des yeux la jeune fille a la peau bleue et Michaël.

-Akar ne rentrera pas tout de suite. prend-elle la parole. Autant commencer maintenant, je lui ferai un rapide résumé à son retour.

Tout le monde acquiesce. C'est Tang Shen qui, en tant que cheffe de famille, pose la première question.

-Qui êtes-vous Yn'Lana?

La jeune fille regarde les membres de la famille de Mika un à un dans les yeux. Se raclant la gorge, elle sert les poings pour se donner du courage. _Terrifiée, je suis terrifiée par ce que va penser la famille de Michaël! Allez, reprend-toi, tu as quand même 130 ans par Sugar!_

Se levant, la jeune fille claque des doigts ce qui surprend tout le monde car la tenue qu'elle portait moins d'une seconde plus tôt fait place à une magnifique robe blanche brodées par endroits de fils d'argent et des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en rubis mettant en valeur son regard de même couleur. Ses cheveux ont été relevés en un petit chignon. C'est dans une parfaite révérence pleine de grâce que Yn'Lana se présente:

-Je suis Yn'Lana Princesse de Roumanie, du peuple des Vampires. Petite-fille du défunt Roi Dracula et fille aînée de la Reine Vilanoëha et sœur aînée de ses Altesses Galaada et Niliha.

Avec la même grâce, la Princesse Vampire se redresse pour ensuite mieux reprendre sa place au côté de Michaël. _Heureusement que ma robe ne ressemble pas à celle de feu-Marie-Thérèse, l'Infante d'Espagne! J'aurais jamais su m'asseoir sans qu'elle me monte au visage...  
_

-Merci de votre honnêteté, Altesse. la remercie Tang Shen d'un petit acquiescement de tête. Je vais laisser la parole à ma petite-fille, Katara, donc les questions ressembleront beaucoup aux nôtres.

Prise la main dans le sac, la petite sœur d'Itoe sent ses joues la brûler. Mais devant le regard encourageant et tendre de la Princesse des Vampires, la petite tortue au bandeau jaune commence:

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que si on se fait mordre par un Vampire on en devient un? S'il ne nous tue pas avant, bien sûr!

Le sourire d'Yn'Lana s'agrandit, amusée.

-Non, les humains ont inventé cette fable car il nous est impossible de transformer un humain en Vampire. L'une des règles fondamentales de la vie vampirique est de ne jamais vider un humain de la totalité de son sang. Les vampires qui ont agi de la sorte étaient des parias. Ma mère, mes cadets et moi-même sommes végétariens. Cela veut dire que nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, mais tous les Vampires ne le sont pas.

-Est-ce que vous mangez des fruits et légumes comme les humains? Ou bien cela vous dégoutte-t-il?

-Oh, nous pouvons en manger, mais nous ne pouvons oublier que nous avons besoin de sang frais comme l'humain a besoin d'eau pour vivre.

-Et le pieu en plein cœur? L'ail? Le soleil? L'eau bénite? Les signes religieux de la religion catholique? L'argent? Est-ce vrai que votre reflet ne se reflète pas quand vous vous regardez dans un miroir? Est-ce que vous dormez dans un cercueil? Pourquoi la folle furieuse que Mika a décapité voulait-elle notre mort? Pourquoi tu as la peau bleue et non livide? Est-ce vrai que tous les vampires possèdent de grands pouvoirs? Comment ut connais Mika? T'as quel âge? Comment se fait-il que tu sois la petite-fille du célèbre Dracula? Comment ça se fait qu'on ait jamais entendu parlé de ta grand-mère, de ta mère et de toi? C'est qui ton frère et ta sœur?

Tout doucement, le sourire d'Yn'Lana diminue devant le nombre incroyable de questions de la part de la cousine de Michaël jusqu'à s'effacer complètement faisant place à une expression d'étonnement la plus grande.

-Je te l'avais dis. est la seule réponse de Mika à la question muette de la Princesse des Vampires.

Comprenant que Mika n'en dira pas plus, Yn'Lana hausse des épaules pour ensuite reporter son attention sur la plus jeune fille de Donatello et Hélène.

-Alors, si tu me le permets, je vais classer des réponses sous-catégories. lui explique-t-elle.

-Ok! sourit, ravie, Katara, sautillant sur les genoux de sa mère.

-Réponse A: Le pieu en plein cœur nous est, en effet, très fatal car il nous procure une douleur sans nom. L'agonie dure trois minutes, mais ce sont trois minutes de pure souffrance.

Réponse B: L'ail ne nous agresse aucunement.

Réponse C: Le soleil ne nous est pas mortel, mais nous avons la peau fragile. Pour sortir en plein soleil nous devons prendre une apparence humaine.

Réponse D: L'eau bénite reste de l'eau, elle ne possède aucuns pouvoirs particuliers. Sauf peut-être pour les Roas° qui étaient nos ennemis au milieu du 16ème siècle.

Réponse E: Les signes religieux de la religion catholique? C'est du grand n'importe quoi, mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère était catholique.

Réponse F: Être en contact avec l'argent nous procure le même effet que de l'acide sulfurique. Trop d'argent sous forme liquide et en grande quantité jeté sur un Vampire le tuera lentement dans d'atroces douleurs. Le feu et l'empoissonnement sont, avec le pieu et l'argent, deux moyens de nous tuer. Mais je sens dans vos cœurs que jamais vous n'utiliserait ces informations pour tenter quoique ce soit envers moi-même et ma famille.

Réponse G: Oui, notre reflet ne se reflète pas lorsque l'on se tient devant un miroir seulement sous notre apparence vampirique. Les humains ont eu un bon œil pour le remarquer.

Réponse H (Yn'Lana rit à gorge déployée): Oh, non! Jamais, je ne dormirais dans une boite en bois! Je suis clostrophobe depuis mes 5 ans!

Réponse I: Zar haïssait ma mère car elle n'a pas réussit à séduire mon grand-père pour devenir la nouvelle Reine des Vampires. Elle a tenté de nous tuer ma mère et moi à deux reprises: Moi, quand j'étais encore un nourrisson et à mes 7 ans. Pour ma mère, Zar a essayé de l'étrangler dans son sommeil quand elle avait 115 ans puis en l'ayant enfermée dans une pièce en flammes quand j'étais encore mineure. Si Zar vous a attaqué c'est parce que contrairement aux Vampires votre force est mineure.

Réponse J: Pour la pigmentation de ma peau, je ne saurai répondre. Et j'ignore pourquoi les humains nous donnent la peau si pâle.

Réponse K: Quelques Vampires ont des pouvoirs, mais tous ne sont pas obligés de les dévoiler.

Réponse L (devant le regard noir de Mika): Je connais Mika depuis qu'il a 9 ans. Je suis, en quelque sort, son Ange Gardien. Je ne peux en dire plus.

Réponse M: J'ai fêté mes 130 ans, il y a trois mois.

Réponses N et O: Mon grand-père était très secret, c'est pour ça qu'aucuns humains ne connaît ma grand-mère, ma mère et moi.

Et réponse Q: Mon frère et ma sœur sont, ici, dans la mienne pièce que nous. D'ailleurs, vous les côtoyez depuis leur naissance.

Devant l'air étonné de ses interlocuteurs et celui inquiet de Tyler Yn'Lana lève un sourcil étonné, la Princesse des Vampires reprend la parole après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de fruits.

-Ma mère ne vous a rien dit? Pourtant elle vit avec vous depuis 20 ans.

C'est Raphaël qui prend la parole, le teint livide:

-Ne me dis pas que ta mère c'est…

Et sans se rendre compte de son erreur, Yn'Lana répond avec toute la sincérité du monde.

-Sous son nom humain ma mère se fait appeler Stella. Stella Univers.

°Monstres inventés mi-renards mi-hiboux de 2 mètres de hauts! Vous êtes libres d'imaginer comment leur espèce s'est éteinte!


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16: Chihiro

-Chihiro…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, presque un souffle, mais l'ancien sujet N l'a bien entendu. Étonné, mais gardant son visage inexpressif, Noah tourne la tête vers le Ninja au masque gris. _Apparemment, ce Ninja connaît l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs._

Devant eux, en plus des Kraangs, se trouve bel et bien un adolescent à la chevelure blanche, aux yeux bridés d'un magnifique vert émeraude sans aucunes sclères aux yeux, vêtu d'une tunique chinoise et d'un pantalon bleus ciel, pieds nus, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

 _Au premier coup d'œil, cela se voit que ce garçon aux cheveux blancs sort d'un endroit empli de liquide. Étrangement, il ne semble pas effrayer par les Kraangs._ réfléchit Noah. _Même_ _si mon compagnon est masqué, sa voix trahie ses sentiments: Choc, tendresse et_ _incompréhension. Ils ont été amants par le passé, je me souviens de ce garçon aux cheveux blancs, alors mon compagnon doit être…_

-Kraangs-Sont-Heureux-De-Retrouver-Celui-Qui-Est-Né-Du-Sang-Du-Chef-Des-Kraang-Et-D'une-Humaine. psalmodient les extra-terrestres en chœur, un genou à terre.

Akar est au comble de la surprise. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu les Kraangs s'agenouiller de la sorte! Surtout, devant un humain!

Se redressant (Noah et Akar se tenaient sur une poutre du plafond, les genoux fléchis), Noah se jette dans le vide, se réceptionnant avec brio sur le sol dur du plancher, faisant se retourner tous les Kraangs qui se relèvent et, d'un même mouvement, brandissent leur arme vers lui.

Remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, Noah lève sa main gauche et sous le regard surprit de Chihiro et Akar (pas sûr d'avoir été bien éveillé tout à l'heure) ses ongles s'allongent à une vitesse folle se plantant avec une précision redoutable dans la tête des robots des Kraangs à portée…d'ongles.

-Idiots. Je suis capable d'allonger à volonté mes ongles qui possèdent la capacité de percer et trancher tout et n'importe quoi.

 _Comme l'adamantium..._ en déduit Akkar au comble de la surprise. _Mais est-ce vraiment le cas? Ce métal n'existe pourtant pas!_

Tournant la tête vers Chihiro, d'une voix plus douce, mais toujours froide, il reprend:

-Si j'étais vous, Mr. Sakana, je me mettrais dos contre le mur pour éviter de me faire blesser inutilement.

Acquiesçant, Chihiro obéit. Le crâne des robots touchés grésillent durant deux secondes pour ensuite tomber lourdement à terre, mais rapide les Kraangs réussissent à sortir de la carcasse de leur robot, 'courant', dents toutes dehors prêts à mordre.

-Pff…soupire l'ancien sujet N. Ridicule.

La preuve est un magnifique coup de pied qui envoie trois Kraangs s'écraser sur un mur dans un 'PLOUC' peu ragoutant…situé dans le fond de la pièce!

 _Il est fort, très fort même. Il n'y a pas de doute possible, ce Noah est un Ninja._ songe, surprit, Akar. _Mais d'où tire-t-il sa force?_

Sortant ses katanas, le fils de Leo et de Lena vient donner un coup de main à Noah. En moins de temps pour dire 'Cowabunga' les deux Ninjas mettent H.S. tous les Kraangs. Rangeant ses armes dans leur étuis, Akar hésite. Doit-il retirer son masque afin de rassurer Chihiro? Mais son père a été clair lorsqu'il l'a reçut: Ne jamais le retirer lorsqu'il se trouve à l'extérieur de la maison!

Mais prit dans son dilemme intérieur, il ne sent pas l'arrivée de Tiger Claw dans son dos, mais sent parfaitement le coup porté à l'arrière de son crâne et le cri de l'homme qu'il n'a jamais oublié…

Par contre, Noah, lui, a bien senti l'arrivée du tigre. De nouveau, il s'est battu contre lui, mais dut écourter le combat pour libérer Chihiro des plans des Kraangs en faisant la promesse à Tiger Claw de lui régler très rapidement son compte à leur prochaine rencontre. Ayant dut briser une fenêtre, le Ninja aux lunettes de soleil, protége le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se trouvant dans ses bras (oui, oui, porté comme une Princesse! Ben, quoi? Je l'aime, mon Chihiro!).

-Connaissez-vous un lieu où vous serez en sécurité? demande Noah en atterrissant sans dommage sur le sol.

-La famille d'Akar. répond, en larmes, Chihiro. Elle est digne de confiance…


	18. Chapitre 17: Parle-nous, Mika

Chapitre 17: Secrets révélés

-Vingt ans qu'elle est parmi nous? répète Raphaël, comprenant à peine, se levant subitement de son fauteuil sous le regard froid de Léonardo.

Les autres, bien qu'habitués au comportement de la tête brûlée de l'équipe, sursautent tous. L'élégante Yn'Lana répond, ne comprenant pas le comportement de la tortue au bras robotisé:

-Heu…Oui. Comme vous côtoyez d'ailleurs deux de ses enfants, par conséquent mon frère et ma sœur, depuis presque seize ans.

La nuque de Raphaël se raidit et, doucement, il tourne son regard vers ses enfants, qui n'ont visiblement pas encore compris la situation, surtout Angie. Il fait un pas en direction de la Princesse des Vampires avant d'être stoppé net par un ''Raph!'' de son aîné.

Il s'arrête, le souffle court, son regard brûlant dans les yeux rouges rubis de la 'gamine', avant de resserrer des poings de plus en plus fort.

 _Non, pas devant les enfants._ songe-t-il en jetant un regard encore haineux vers les personnes présentes au salon.

Il n'a pas conscience que son poing de chair blanchit tandis que l'autre grince sous l'effet de la mécanique, avant de lâcher un profond soupire.

Raphaël n'a pas le temps de battre des paupières que déjà Léonardo teint son frère par son poignet robotique, faisant se retourner la tortue chamboulée. Pendant que les aînés se toisent du regard, une haine autrefois disparue dans leurs cœurs luit dans le regard néon de Raph', la petite famille ne sait comment réagir.

 _Non, la haine de Raphaël n'est pas dirigée contre Leonardo._ pense la cheffe de famille. _Il est perdu._

Autant les épouses que les enfants, tout le monde ne sait quoi faire. Tang Shen garde les lèvres closes car connaissant le caractère explosif, il risque de nouveau d'exploser. Cependant, Tang Shen sent la culpabilité de Tyler.

 _Mais coupable de quoi?_ se demande sa grand-mère en sentant son trouble.

 _D'avoir caché la vérité à papa._ répond, sans le savoir, Tyler.

Il cherche alors après sa petite sœur, Angie, pour la poser délicatement sur son plastron. Ses bouclettes dorées se posent délicatement sur lui et cachent ses pommettes brûlantes au creux du cou de son grand frère toujours aussi tendu. Il sait très bien de quoi son père est capable et cela lui fait froid dans la carapace.

Feu et glace se fixent sans dire mot. Longtemps, Raph' n'avaient plus eu ce regard haineux envers son aîné. La première tortue au bandeau rouge retire violemment son bras robotique, grognant son amertume envers le leader, sortant un ''Dégage'' d'entre ses dents.

-Raph, tu dois te calmer. commence calmement Léonardo. Tu ne peux pas toujours démarrer aux quarts de tours, sans aucune explication à ta dispositi…

-VINGT ANS, LÉO!

Tous sursautent une nouvelle fois face à cette voix puissante, Tang Shen pose sa main à son cœur. _J'ai beau être habituée, mon cœur, lui, ne le supportera pas longtemps._

-Vingt putains d'années qu'elle me ment en pleine figure! Vingt ans qu'elle me fait passer pour un con!

Tyler et les autres grimacent. Quant à Angie, elle plaque ses petites mains des deux côtés de son crâne, terrifiée des mauvaises ondes s'échappant de son père.

-Ce n'est sûrement qu'un malentendu, je suis sûr que…tente de répondre Léonardo.

-Non, tu comprends pas...

Le doigt pointé vers la Princesse, les veines sinueuses du bras musclé montrent l'état d'énervement le plus total, dans un geste de fureur, effrayant Yn'Lana qui trouve refuge dans les bras de Michaël.

-Cette fille prétend être la fille de Stella! Ma femme, Léo! ET JE N'ÉTAIS PAS AU COURANT, BORDEL! Vingt ans qu'on se connaît et ce n'est que maintenant que j'apprends que ma femme a déjà une grande fille et que... et que c'est une Vampire! Merde Léo! MA FEMME EST UN PUTAIN DE VAMPIRE!

Un silence désapprobateur emplit l'atmosphère, l'aîné se détache complètement de son cadet, soucieux du poing blanchissant de Raphaël par la force dont ce dernier se sert pour les verrouiller afin de ne pas blesser son frère. Le regard de braise de Raphaël se mélange au bleu glace de Léonardo et tous deux s'apaisent. Par le regard, la tortue adulte au bandeau rouge s'excuse tandis que celui de Leo luit d'une lueur faisant comprendre à son frère qu'il sait que sa haine de tout à l'heure n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

D'une voix tremblante, la tortue émeraude reprend la parole:

-Dès qu'elle rentre, je dois lui parler. Seul à seule.

Le mari de Lena acquiesce en silence, laissant son impétueux de frère quitter le salon, seul, comme il entend ses pas dans les escaliers.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, le mari de Stella se dirige vers la chambre où lui et sa femme ont passé toutes leurs nuits pendant 20 ans. Une fois à l'intérieur, la tortue au bras robotisé respire le parfum de miel de sa femme qui embaume la pièce.

Son cœur se serre de tristesse et de colère mélangée. Saura-t-il pardonné à Stella? Lui-même l'ignore. Se dirigeant vers la coiffeuse, il prend en main le petit cadre en bois sur lequel se trouve une photo de lui-même et de leurs enfants. Raphaël se souvient que Don avait pris cette photo un jour où Stella (sa femme) avait eu une violente crise d'allergie et avait dû être hospitalisé d'urgence à l'hôpital où elle travaille. Tyler et Angie étaient âgés de 9 et 4 ans à l'époque, leurs enfants avaient fabriqué une banderole où Raphaël se souvient d'y avoir lu des vœux de guérison signée de tout le monde.

Reposant avec la même douceur le cadre, Raph tourne la tête verse l'armoire où il se dirige, sortant délicatement la robe de mariée de sa femme et avec tendresse se souvient de ce jour béni des Dieux où Tang Shen avait 'joué' le rôle du prêtre marieur. Le jour de son mariage.

FLASH-BACK, des années plus tôt:

La cérémonie s'était déroulée au repaire, Lena était la dame d'honneur de la future Mme Zhi tandis que Casey et Leo étaient les témoins de Raph. Le futur père de Tyler et Angie portait les mêmes vêtements le jour où son grand frère et sa belle-sœur s'étaient unis, de même que pour les autres. Seuls Lena et Akar portaient des vêtements différents:

La mère portait une robe longue de couleur verte eau cachant les pieds, de chaussures sans talons de même couleur tandis que ses cheveux avaient été relevés en deux petits chignon-tresses retenus par des rubans de même couleur.

Le fils, quand à lui, portait un smoking beige avec une cravate autour du cou. Pour l'événement et avec l'accord de son grand-père, Chihiro avait été invité.

Le meilleur ami d'Akar était vêtu des mêmes habits que le fils de Leo et Lena, mais de couleur bleue nuit, mais sans cravate, ni nœud papillon. Ses cheveux blancs mi-longs avaient été attachés en une petite queue-de-cheval stricte, lui dégageant le visage, révélant mieux le regard émeraude du jeune malade.

Hélène portait une robe rose pastel ceinturée à la taille par une ceinture nœud papillon lâche noir lui allant aux genous, avec des chaussures à talons hauts (inutile à rappeler que Don est le plus grand parmi ses frères) noires avec un petit nœud papillon du même rose que la robe. À l'époque la future mère d'Itoe et Katara avait les cheveux coupés très courts et ignorait encore qu'elle était enceinte de sa première fille.

Quant à Nevart, elle portait une jolie robe couleur Soleil Levant sans manches mettant en valeur son teint basané et son regard ébène. Pour l'occasion, elle avait fait friser ses cheveux pour le plus grand plaisir de Michelangelo qui s'amusait à entortillé chaque boucle sous un doigt pour ensuite déposer un petit bisou sur une épaule, une joue ou bien la nuque de sa bien-aimée.

Le seul absent était l'alligator géant ce qui avait attristé Mikey, mais grâce à sa perle (comprenez bien qu'il s'agit d'un des surnoms de Nevart) il avait vite retrouvé le sourire.

Lorsque Stella s'était avancée à petits pas vers lui en suivant la mélodie du piano, Raphaël avait senti son cœur se soulever de bonheur. Cette sublime créature vêtue d'une robe blanche courte lui atteignant les genoux, des bas-collants blancs et des chaussures blanches à petits talons avec sur les lèvres un sourire rayonnant de pur bonheur.

Pour ses cheveux, Stella avait opté pour une cascade de tresses et un rouge à lèvres rappelant le rouge du bandeau de sa tortue.

La cérémonie avait été longue, mais lorsque les deux futurs époux s'étaient échanger leurs vœux, se jurant de rester fidèle à l'autre, de l'aime quoiqu'il puisse se passer dans le futur, d'être le pilier sur lequel s'appuyer si l'un d'eux devait être pris de doutes, d'être présent pour chasser la peine, combler le cœur de l'autre par la présence ou la tendresse de l'autre, d'avoir une famille à eux et de l'aimer comme le plus beau des trésors.

Le baiser scellant l'union de Raphaël et Stella avait été applaudi par tous. Chihiro avait été touché en sentant l'Amour du parrain de son ami et de la nouvelle Mme Zhi sans savoir que deux mois plus tard allaient être organisés un double mariage…

FIN FLASH-BACK

Neuf et sept mois plus tard Tyler, Michaël et Itoe naissaient pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs parents. Raphaël se souvient du courage et de la détermination de son épouse à donner la vie à leur fils, de ses larmes de joie en entendant leur bébé pleurer, son bonheur de femme et de mère de donner le sein à ce tout petit bout.

Raphaël se l'était juré: Jamais, il ne voulait lire de la peine ou autres sentiments négatifs sur le visage de sa femme.

 _Et pourtant, Stella m'a bel et bien caché son passé durant toutes ces années._ pense-t-il au comble de la fureur. _Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Je ne suis pas humain, j'aurais pu comprendre! Mais non, elle a prétendu m'aimer durant toutes ces années! Je crois comprendre d'où viennent les canines des enfants, désormais! Pourtant ni Ty', ni Angie n'ont le moindre trait physique d'un Vampire! Non, cette Yn'Lana ment, ce n'est pas po…_

Deux petits coups frappés contre la porte font relever la tête à la tortue au bras robotisé agacée d'être dérangée.

-QUOI?! hurle-t-il d'une voix pleine de colère.

-Papa?

Étonné d'entendre la voix de sa fille, Raphaël tourne la tête vers la voix. La porte est à moitié ouverte, un œil vert néon y dépasse ainsi qu'une tresse blonde. Une bouffée d'oxygène. Voilà ce qu'est sa fille en ce moment. Faisant tomber sa colère.

-Entre, ma Princesse. lui fait signe d'avancer.

Timidement, Angie obéit. Âgée de 10 ans, la petite fille-tortue est, contrairement à son frère et leurs cousins, très timide, les ¾ du temps muette car n'osant pas prendre la parole, de peur de dire une bêtise. Voir son père en colère est effrayant pour elle, mais elle souhaite savoir.

Raphaël adore sa fille. Bébé à la santé incertaine à sa naissance, durant les dix premiers mois de sa vie Angie devait être surveillé de très près, mais fort heureusement la nature avait redonné force et santé au bébé-tortue. Posant un genou à terre, Angie court se réfugier dans les bras de son père qui la soulève délicatement de terre, la tortue au bras de métal serre tendrement contre lui sa fille unique, humant le doux parfum des cheveux de son bébé plus si bébé que ça.

 _Allez, Angie, dis quelque chose!_ pense Angie, déterminée. _Papa a besoin de toi! À ton tour de l'aider! Même si je ne sais pas quoi faire…_

-Papa? prend-elle son courage à deux mains. Est-cequetuvasdivorcerdemamam?

Surprit, Raphaël relève la tête pour plonger son regard vert néon dans celui identique de son enfant.

-Je n'ai pas compris, ma Princesse.

Sentant ses joues brûler, Angie répète plus lentement sa question. Sentant une boule dans sa gorge, la tortue au bandeau rouge ne sait quoi répondre. Souhaite-t-il vraiment se séparer de la mère de ses enfants?

-Je l'ignore, Princesse, je l'ignore.

Au salon le fils aîné de Tang Shen a laissé Angie monter à la suite de son père. Tyler évite de regarder sa soi-disant grande sœur qui ne sait pas où se mettre, ni quoi dire après sa boulette plus qu'énorme.

-Maintenant, il faut attendre le retour de Stella. conclut Tang Shen.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Tyler prend la parole tout en berçant le doudou de sa petite sœur à bout de ses bras.

-Que va-t-il se passer entre mes parents? demande-t-il, effrayé.

-Ils vont discuter, même si "Discuter" n'est pas le bon mot en connaissant leurs caractères respectifs. répond Donatello en serrant un peu les tailles de sa femme et de sa fille cadette.

Lena porte sur ses genoux sa fille aînée qui est dos aux autres, mais la raideur du jeune corps informe la Sirène que son enfant est pétrifiée. Lui caressant tendrement la carapace, la femme de Leo prend la parole, inquiète pour son beau-frère et sa belle-sœur:

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux de les laisser seuls? Tous deux possèdent un fort caractère.

Le sang de Tyler ne fait qu'un tour, ses poings se serrant fortement:

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?! crache-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Calme-toi, Tyler, nous savons que tu es inquiet pour tes parents. intervint Tang Shen d'une voix calme en tournant la tête vers son petit-fils. Ta mère trouvera les mots justes.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, mais c'est Lena qui répond.

-Bien après l'empoissonnement la guérisons de Léo, elle a découvert le cœur d'artichaut qu'est Raphaël. explique la femme de Leonardo. Peut-être réussira-t-elle à le calmer?

Ceci étant dit, tous se lèvent afin de s'occuper l'esprit en attendant le retour de Stella, le cœur tremblant.

Tyler va dans la cuisine afin de réaliser quelques petites douceurs pour se vider la tête, Lena va au dojo pour y entraîner ses filles et sa nièce Katara accompagnée de Casey, Hélène et Don s'enferment dans leur laboratoire à double tour, Nevart et Michelangelo vont au grenier accompagnés de Mika et Yn'Lana afin de mieux faire connaissance avec la "jeune" Vampire.

Il ne reste au salon que Leo et sa mère qui, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, ne parlent pas.

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi Stella se refusait de parler de son passé._ pense la cheffe de famille. _Dire que l'on est un Vampire, être immortel, n'est pas chose aisée à révéler, mais jamais Stella n'aurait menti sur l'Amour qu'elle ressent pour Raphaël. Par contre, Yn'Lana ressemble très fortement à Stella, je me demande qui est son père._

Les mains croisées sous le menton, Leo est inquiet pour son frère et sa belle-sœur. _Je ne peux intervenir. S'il a une chose que mes frères et moi-même ont été d'accord bien avant et après nos mariages c'était de ne jamais entrer dans les conflits conjugaux des autres. Connaissant Raphaël, il se sent trahi, blessé par la femme qu'il aime. Pourquoi Stella n'a-t-elle pas, au moins, révélé à Lena qu'elle est une créature de la nuit? Lena a plus de cent ans, elle aurait très bien compris le pourquoi Stella ne voulait pas nous parler de son passé._

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère, la tortue au bandeau bleu la voit sortir une boîte de médicament où elle en sort deux gélules qu'elle avale facilement. _De plus le cœur de Mère devient fragile malgré le mutagène présent dans son organisme. Et Akar qui n'est pas encore rentré, j'espère qu'il va bien. Voilà que je reprends mon rôle de papa-poule! Akar a 27 ans, il sait se défendre tout se…_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre puis se referme. Tang Shen et Leo reconnaissent les pas de Stella.

-Raphaël? appelle la voix de leur bru et belle-sœur. Les enfants? Tout le monde? Il y a quelqu'un?

-Leonardo et moi sommes au salon. lui répond Tang Shen.

Après avoir retiré son manteau, la mère de Tyler et Angie se dirige vers le salon où elle a la surprise de constater l'étrange lueur dans les regards de sa belle-mère et de son beau-frère. Le cœur serré, Stella s'assoit sur le fauteuil où son mari s'était assis.

-Nous savons tout Stella. prend la parole Leonardo. Raphaël est furieux et perdu, Ty' est inquiet et Angie ne comprend pas.

Livide, Stella baisse les yeux, le cœur lourd.

-Qui…souffle-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Une certaine Yn'Lana qui se prétend être ta fille aînée. répond Tang Shen d'une voix douce en prenant les mains de sa bru dans les siennes. Est-ce vrai?

Une boule dans la gorge l'empêchant de répondre oralement, la mère d'Yn'Lana acquiesce de la tête, confirmant les propos d'Yn'Lana.

-Va, ma fille. l'encourage sa belle-mère.

Nouvel acquiescement. Quittant le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise, la Reine des Vampires quitte le salon, se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée où elle monte l'escalier, le cœur battant, mais l'âme tourbillonnante de fureur.

 _Yn'Lana, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de révéler mon secret!? Par Sugar! Si je te trouve, tu vas passer un sale savon, que tu sois ma fille n'y change rien!_

-Maman!

Revenant sur la terre ferme, Stella sent les bras de sa plus jeune fille lui enlacer ses jambes. Se laissant tomber, la Reine des Vampires serre sa fille contre elle, murmurant des excuses à l'intention de ses deux enfants, la voix tremblante et les yeux piquant de larmes.

-Je vous aime, mon bébé, sache-le…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, maman! lui embrasse la joue droite sa petite fille.

Se relevant, Stella regarde sa fille descendre l'escalier. _Sûrement pour rejoindre Tyler à la cuisine…_

Reprenant sa marche, la femme de Raphaël monte de nouveau l'escalier par lequel est descendue sa fille. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, la Reine des Vampires prend une grande inspiration, serrant les poings afin de se donner du courage. _La dispute sera violente, mais Raphaël doit sav…_

-Entre, Stella. entend-elle la voix furieuse de son mari.

Ce qu'elle fait pour s'arrêter brusquement en sentant la fureur émaner du corps de son mari et l'ambiance lourde de leur chambre à coucher. Remarquant l'immobilise de sa femme, Raphaël se dirige vers elle pour la saisir par le poignet avec force afin de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de leur chambre qu'il referme afin d'éviter le spectacle auquel lui et sa femme vont se livrer. Une fois la porte refermée, il se tourne vers la concernée, la fusillant de son regard néon.

-Explique-moi, tout de suite, Stella…commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante de fureur.

-Écoute, Raph, je ne voulais pas te mentir, mais qui dit que tu serais tombé amoureux de moi en sachant la vérité? commence à répondre Stella, hésitante.

-TU M'AS MENTI, STELLA! hurle son mari à pleins poumons. PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES TU NOUS AS MENTI!

Refusant de laisser ses larmes couler et ne supportant pas de se faire hurler dessus, Stella ne se retient pas pour hurler à son tour:

-BIEN SÛR QUE JE T'AI MENTI! JE SUIS UN VAMPIRE, RAPHAËL!

-ET CETTE YN'LANA?! QUI EST CETTE FILLE, BORDEL!

-C'EST LA MIENNE, ESPÈCE DE TORTUE SANS CERVELLE!

-OUAIS, TA FILLE, PAS LA MIENNE! ET JE PEUX SAVOIR DE QUI ELLE EST LA FILLE?!

-YN'LANA N'A PAS DE PÈRE, ELLE EST NÉE DE MOI ET MOI SEULE LUI AI DONNÉ LE SOUFFLE DE LA VIE!

-AH, OUAIS?! PREND-MOI POUR UN CON! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE D'AVOIR UN MÔME SANS PÈRE, J'TE SIGNALE!

-QUE TU PEUX ÊTRE BOUCHÉ, PAR SUGAR! TU VOULAIS LA VÉRITÉ, JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE TE LA DONNER, TRIPLE IDIOT! ET JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER MA FILLE EN MA PRÉSENCE, COMPRIS?!

-ET TYLER? ET ANGIE? TU AS PENSÉ À EUX?! T'AS PENSÉ A LEUR BIEN-ÊTRE EN LEUR MENTANT DEPUIS LEUR NAISSA…

-TYLER SAIT QU'IL A DU SANG DE VAMPIRE! COMMENT EXPLIQUES-TU SON ALLERGIE À L'ARGENT?!

Un silence. Où la colère de Raphaël monte encore en flèche n'ayant d'égale que sa surprise d'apprendre la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait à propos de ses enfants.

-MAIS PUTAIN, STELLA, TE RENDS-TU COMPTES QUE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE!? MES ENFANTS SONT DES VAMPIRES ET JE N'ÉTAIS MÊME PAS AU COURANT: BRAVO! OUI, BRAVO! TU MÉRITES LA PALME D'OR DE MEILLEURE MENTEUSE DES ÉGOÏSTES!

-OUI, JE T'AI CACHÉ CELA CAR JE SAVAIS QUE TU AURAIS REGARDÉ NOS ENFANTS AVEC DÉGOUT!

Pendant deux heures les époux se jettent à la figure un flot de reproches où la colère et la déception sont parfaitement auditives, se saisissant d'objets faciles à lancer qui heurtent soit le sol, les murs ou les meubles faisant de la chambre à coucher une véritable zone de guerre!

Essoufflés, les deux époux tombent à genoux, la gorge en feu, le corps tremblant car tous deux ont serré les poings si fortement qu'ils n'ont pas conscience que leurs mains saignent. C'est un silence encore chargé d'électricité que la mère d'Yn'Lana craque:

-Je suis désolée Raphaël, je savais que tu ne m'aurais pas porté autant d'intérêt si tu avais su que j'étais une Vampire...pleure-t-elle doucement. Je t'en conjure, ne haïs pas nos petits, je t'en prie…

En entendant les pleurs de sa femme, la tortue au bras de métal sent sa fureur disparaître de son cœur et de son être, le laissant aussi vide qu'une coquille. Non, le vide est vite remplacer par la douleur et la tristesse de voir la mère de ses enfants en pleurs… _Jamais, je n'ai vu ou entendu Stella pleurer, elle doit horriblement s'en vouloir de m'avoir caché la vérité sur ses origines…_

Chancelant, Raphaël se lève pour se rapprocher lentement de sa femme qui en l'entendant s'approcher se met à trembler, fermant les yeux avec force elle tremble de peur à l'idée d'être frappée par la tortue que son cœur aime en ce moment.

Mais la surprise lui fait relever la tête lorsque sa tortue au caractère impulsif se met à genoux devant elle pour ensuite lui saisir ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes.

-Je suis un putain de mutant, Stella, et ça ne m'a pas empêché de t'aimer. murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante, mais douce. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, que ton Amour était sincère envers moi, dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît…

Touchée par les mots, les larmes sincères et les lueurs d'Amour, de remords et d'espoir brillant dans le regard de son mari, Stella sent son cœur se libérer du poids du mensonge.

-Oui, Raph'…souffle-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je t'aime. Tout au long de ma longue vie, je n'ai été heureuse qu'à la naissance d'Yn'Lana, mais c'était bien avant de te rencontrer. Tu m'as appris la vie, Raphaël, tu m'as appris à aimer ces petits instants de bonheur dans une relation amoureuse, tu m'as faits pleurer de joie et de bonheur lorsque tu m'as demandé d'être ta femme, tu m'as fais connaître la vie de couple, j'étais la plus heureuse des Vampires lorsque Don nous a appris ma grossesse. Je peux te le dire sans crainte, désormais, car plus jamais je ne pourrais te mentir car un Vampire ne peut mentir sur ses sentiments. À toi, mais aussi à tous les membres de notre grande famille…Je t'aime Raphaël.

Reprenant son souffle sans pour autant quitter le regard de son mari, Stella a un sourire éclatant, ses yeux brillant de soulagement, malgré quelques petites larmes roulant encore doucement sur ses joues:

-Je m'appelle Vilanoëha, fille de Dracula et Reine des Vampires.

Et sous les yeux émerveillés de Raphaël l'apparence de la Reine des Vampires se met à changer: Son teint devient bleue glace, sa taille devient plus fine sans pour autant être maigre, ses vêtements changent pour faire place à une magnifique robe blanche, ses cheveux poussent jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos tout en devenant frisés (faisant sourire Raph qui adore ce type de chevelure), d'adorables oreilles finement pointues dépassent de sa chevelure miel, mais surtout ce qui surprend Raphaël est l'absence de pupilles dans le regard azur de sa femme.

-Wow…est le seul mot que ses lèvres arrivent à prononcer devant la beauté de son épouse.

 _Sublime…_ pense son cœur dans le même état.

Flattée, Vilanoëha sent ses joues chauffées de plaisir, flattée, car elle a entendu la pensée de son mari. _Heureusement que j'ai la peau bleue!_

Attendri devant les joues mauves de son épouse, Raphaël sourit, levant les bras pour enlacer la mère de ses enfants qui se blottit avec plaisir sur son plastron. Approchant leurs lèvres de celles de l'autre, les parents de Tyler et Angie s'embrassent passionnément, scellant par ce baiser que la dispute est bel et bien terminée, une marque d'Amour comme quoi ils s'aiment toujours de cet Amour ardent qui fait battre leur cœur à l'unisson.

 _Je suis un abruti!_ songe Raph en caressant les cheveux de son épouse tout en l'embrassant. _Ok, Stel' avait de bonnes raisons de cacher sa véritable identité, mais je l'aime comme un fou. Si j'avais choisi de la quitter, je suis persuadé que j'aurais signé ma mort imminente._

 _Pourquoi ai-je hésité? Raphaël m'aime, je n'aurais supporté de le perdre!_ pense la Reine des Vampires.

Le cœur battant à l'unisson, les parents de Tyler et Angie se souviennent avec un petit sourire de leur rencontre.

-Stel'? l'appelle doucement Raphaël, hésitant tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de son épouse. J'ai quelques questions à te poser, est-ce que…

-Oui, Raph'. sourit la mère d'Yn'Lana. Je suis prête à répondre à toutes tes questions, bien que tu ne sois pas Michelangelo. Encore moins katara!

-He! s'indigne faussement la tortue au bras de métal. J'ai le droit d'être curieux, non? Et puis avec Mikey et Tara, t'aurait perdu le fil des questions après la sixième.

L'éclat de rire de Vilanoëha est un baume cicatrisant pour le cœur de la tortue au bras robotisé. Grâce à ce rire, il sait que sa femme l'aime toujours autant, du même Amour ardent et tendre lors de leur rencontre. Lorsque le rire de sa femme s'éteint, Raph pose sa première question, celle qui lui semble étrange:

-Tout à l'heure, tu disais qu'Yn'Lana n'a pas de père. Comment est-ce possible?

Se calant un peu plus contre son mari, Vilanoëha répond, le regard levé vers celui de son mari:

-Si une femme Vampire désire plus que tout au monde avoir un enfant, mais n'a pas trouvé le mari qui lui fallait, elle peut tomber enceinte si son désir est sincère et l'Amour qu'elle devra éprouver pour son futur enfant sans mensonges. Aidée d'un Druide Vampire qui lui donne à boire une potion de fertilité mélangée à son propre sang (celui de la mère, pas du Druide), cette dernière doit prier Sugar tous les jours pendant un an. Si après un an la femme n'est pas tombée enceinte cela veut dire que son désir était faux. Dans le cas contraire, le Druide annoncera la grossesse de la femme car Sugar est venu lui parler dans ses songes. Une grossesse vampirique dure 11 mois, mais Tyler et Angie sont nés à 9 mois puisque j'étais sous ma forme humaine.

Devant l'air surprit de son mari, Vilanoëha s'explique, ayant compris sa question silencieuse:

-Pourquoi 11 mois? Je l'ignore. répond la mère de Tyler et Angie avec un haussement d'épaules. Je suppose que Mère Nature voulait nous différencier des Humains.

-Pour éviter d'être traqué par les humains, tous les Vampires devaient se cacher sous une apparence humaine, non?

-Si on quittait la Roumanie, oui, il nous fallait prendre une apparence différente de celle de notre naissance.

-Pourquoi as-tu dis, lors de notre rencontre, que tu étais née en Belgique? demande Raphaël en embrassant le front de son épouse.

-Sur ce point, je ne t'ai pas menti. ferme-t-elle les yeux afin de mieux savourer la tendresse du baiser. Ma mère voulait voir du pays, elle ignorait à l'époque qu'elle m'attendait, mais lorsque la délivrance fut proche, elle décida d'accoucher là-bas. Ce que les Humains ignorent c'est que nous sommes originaires de la Dimension V. Ce n'est qu'à partir du 5ème siècle terrestre que nous avons décidé de vivre sur Terre nous mélangeant assez bien avec les Humains en célébrant nos unions entre nous car jamais les Humains ne nous auraient aimés à notre juste valeur. Cependant cela n'a pas empêché certains de mes semblables de tomber amoureux et d'aimer éperdument leurs compagnons ou compagnes Humains, refusant de vivre éternellement avec notre communauté. Les siècles ont passé, nous ne sommes plus que quatre: Yn'Lana, Tyler, Angie et moi. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois, la mère de Tyler, Angie et Yn'Lana récupère doucement son souffle, s'endormant à moitié, bercée par le doux chant du cœur de son mari…

-Un Vampire sait-il mourir d'Amour? la requestionne ce dernier après une minute de silence.

-Si le Vampire aimait plus qu'amoureusement sa moitié, alors oui, il se laissera mourir en refusant de s'alimenter en sang. Une année suffit pour faire passer un Vampire de vie à trépas. Et, je t'arrête tout de suite, non, nous ne sommes pas des morts-vivants, notre cœur bat plus faiblement que celui des êtres au sang chaud, mais il bat.

-Tyler et Angie sont à moitié Vampire, vivront-ils aussi longtemps que toi? murmure Raphaël, inquiet d'imaginer ses enfants tous seuls après leur mort à lui et sa femme.

-Non. répond la Reine des Vampires. Les demi-Vampires ont une vie plus courte que les Vampires de sang pur, soit 90 ans.

La voix de la bru Vampire de Tang Shen tremble de terreur.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose que je regrette de ne pas m'être souvenue à la naissance de nos enfants. Et par ma faute, nos enfants vont nous être arrachés…

Et sans que le second fils aîné de Tang Shen ne demande plus d'explications, Vilanoëha raconte que dans moins de 3 ans Tyler et Angie devront retourner à la Dimension V pour rencontrer les autres Vampires restés là-bas qui les couronneront Prince et Princesse les condamnant à s'unir avec des Vampires restés dans la Dimension V. La mère d'Yn'Lana explique que s'il ne font rien avant le jour fatidique l'esprit de Vi'Lotira prendra possession d'un corps pour les tuer.

-V'Lotira est la Reine du panthéon des Vampires tandis que Sugar est son compagnon céleste. Nous vénérons Sugar car il est bon et compréhensif alors que son épouse est aimée pour sa soif de puissance et de sang car c'est une guerrière sanguinaire. J'ai tellement peur…

Serrant sa femme dans ses bras, Raph lui fait la promesse que jamais personne ne touchera à une seule écaille de leurs enfants sans tâter de son saï ou au mieux de son bras métallique…Ce qui fit rire aux éclats Stella, heureuse et rassurée sur l'avenir de ses enfants avec un tel mari tel que le sien...mais le coeur encore tremblant de peur et d'inquiétude.

Quittant la chambre les deux époux descendent les escaliers après avoir croisés Michelangelo et sa famille dans le couloir qui ont accepté de les suivre. Moins de trente minutes plus tard le salon est de nouveau peuplé et tout le monde (sauf Yn'Lana) sont surpris de voir la véritable apparence de la femme de Raphaël.

La Reine des Vampires répond à toutes les questions qui lui sont posées. Adossé nonchalant contre le mur, Michaël a les yeux clos, bras croisés, profondément ennuyé. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa grand-mère avait refusé d'avoir une horloge parlante.

 _Encore trois heures…_ referme-t-il les yeux de dépit.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter le salon, la voix de son oncle Raphaël l'en empêche:

-A ton tour, gamin! Et pas de blagues, tu sortiras de cette maison qu'après avoir répondu à toutes les questions de tout le monde! Et sans mentir, compris?

Soupirant sans bruits, Mika se retourne, regardant chaque membre de sa famille dans les yeux. _Ils veulent savoir? Ils vont être servis!_

-J'suis un dealer.

Tout le monde sursaute devant l'annonce, le regarde effrayé.

-De…quoi? demande sa mère, les mains à sa bouche.

Ne pouvant reculé, Mika serre des poings afin de se donner du courage, il se lance:

-Il y a huit ans, j'ai surprit Oncle Archam discutant avec Tiger Claw, le tigre qu'a vu Kagami l'autre soir, de nouveaux moyens pour mieux vendre leur marchandise. Marchandise qui n'est nul autre que de la drogue, plus principalement de la M-666. Tiger a senti mon odeur et m'a très vite maîtriser en me promettant mille souffrances si j'avais le malheur de répéter ce que j'avais entendu. En jurant de garder mes lèvres closes, j'ai vendu mon âme au Diable. Depuis ce jour, je suis devenu leur Baron de l'Ombre devant livrer en temps et en heure leurs clients actuels et futurs. Si j'arrivais en retard, Tiger se faisait une joie de se défouler sur un punching-ball vivant. Au début, je me défendais du mieux que je pouvais, mais j'ai très vite compris qu'il fallait mieux rentrer avec un bras brisé que mort, je devais rester passif. Après ma ''punition'', je devais partir satisfaire les clients que mon retard a rendu plus violent, exigeant que le prix baisse ou que je leur rende service, mais jamais je n'ai accepté de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid.

Livides. Tous les visages sont livides car jamais ils n'auraient imaginé par quoi est passé Michaël. Mikey et Nevart se sentent responsable de chaque cicatrice zébrant le corps de leur fils, le cœur empli de honte. Jamais, ils n'auraient soupçonné Archam d'être un dealer et un drogué.

-Est-ce…

-Non, 'man. répond, tranchant, Michaël. Je ne suis pas devenu ce que tu penses, j'ai quand même un minimum de fierté personnelle.

Honteuse de l'image qui lui est venue à l'esprit, Nevart baisse la tête, soulagée, mais le cœur rempli de tristesse et de remords.

-Si Tiger Claw apprend que j'ai parlé, il me tuera. Il est puissant et…

-Puissant? répète une voix masculine venant du hall d'entrée. Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers le hall où tous sursautent. Car devant eux se tient un jeune garçon portant des lunettes de soleil vêtu d'un ensemble noir et à sa droite un visage que les adultes n'ont jamais oublié, même après 10 ans…


	19. Chapter 18: Retenu prisonnier

Chapitre 18: Retenu prisonnier

La première chose que sent Akar en se réveillant est une douleur fulgurante à la nuque. Retenant à temps un gémissement de douleur de franchir ses lèvres, le jeune homme ouvre, lentement, les yeux pour constater qu'il se trouve dans une pièce plongée dans le noir le plus complet.

En voulant se redresser, le fils de Léonardo constate que ses poignets et chevilles sont enchaînés, le dos contre un mur froid qui le maintient debout en position de crucifixion.

 _Primo: Je suis enchaîné, mais toujours en un seul morceau. Deuxio: Je suis certainement encore chez les Kraangs. Tertio: Je suis dépourvu de mes armes et de mon T-Phone. Quatio: Ce Noah a sut s'échapper avec Chihiro. Quinto: Je ne porte plus mon masque, ce qui est une très mauvaise chose! Et sexto°: Je ne suis pas seul dans cette pièce._

Comme pour confirmer la pensée du grand frère de Stella et Kagami une voix se met à parler suivie des cliquetis de chaînes:

-Qui est là? Si c'est vous les marlos de l'espace, foutez-moi la paix!

Bien qu'il n'ait plus entendu cette voix depuis très longtemps, Akar se souvient parfaitement de la personne à qui appartient ce timbre de voix. _Ainsi Indiana n'est pas chez sa grand-mère? Pourquoi Casey aurait-il menti? Sait-il que son fils est prisonnier des Kraangs?  
_

-'tain, j'me suis encore loupé! reprend Indiana.

 **[Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs sachez que je ne prends pas plaisir à écrire des injures, mais comme Indie est un ado rebelle de 15 ans...]**

 _Chihiro n'aurait pas apprécié la façon de parler d'Indie s'il avait été avec moi dans cet endroit!_ sourit Akar en se souvenant à quel point son amoureux déteste les injures.

À la mention du prénom du jeune garçon à la chevelure blanche, Akar sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine tout en perdant son sourire. Il ne comprend pas. Comment Diable les Kraangs ont-ils réussis à ramener Chihiro à la vie alors que ça fait des années (soit 24) que son oncle Don a perdu les plans de la substance qu'il avait crée? Il s'en souvient très bien car il avait 3 ans à l'époque. Avec l'aide de sa grand-mère, il avait réconforté son oncle du mieux qu'il pouvait car il s'était senti coupable. Comme il avait peur.

Lorsque la voix se tut le fils de Léo prend la parole, se rendant compte qu'il est resté plonger dans ses pensées assez longtemps:

-Indiana? Est-ce bien toi?

-Akar? répond la prénommé Indiana. C'est toi, mec?! J'suis trop content d't'etendre! Comment va mon vieux? Et les autres?

-Tout le monde va bien. Comment se fait-il que tu sois retenu chez les Kraangs?

-Ces espèces de chewin-gun roses m'ont surprit alors que je quittais l'appart' de ma grand-mère pour faire un tour! J'ai essayé de me débattre, mais ces enfoirés m'ont piqué dans la nuque et j'ai perdu connaissance. J'sais pas depuis combien de temps que j'suis dans ce trou, mais ça fait grave chier!

Plongeant dans ses pensées, le fils de Léo ne se rappelle pas avoir vu à la télévision ou entendu à la radio la disparition du fils de Casey. Alors que Akar ouvre la bouche pour poser une question, Indiana le devance:

-Mec, t'as fais 'ment pour te faire choper? T'es un Ninja, t'es super baléze, t'aurais du faire de la purée de ces pourritures!

 _Pire que Katara au meilleur de sa forme..._ soupire Akar. _Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà Indie reprend la parole. Et encore lorsque 'Tara en a terminé avec ses questions, elle laisse le temps à ses interlocuteurs de répondre!  
_

Le bruits de pas caractéristique des Kraangs empêchent le petit-fils de Tang Shen de poursuivre. Moins d'une minute après la porte s'ouvre et la lumière jaillit du couloir aveuglant les occupant de la cellule.

-Celui-Qu'On-Appelle-Akar-Silver-Est-Il-L'homme-Que-TIger-Claw-A-Assomé? questionne l'un des extras-terrestres de sa voix robotique.

Bien que surprit que les Kraangs aient découvert son identité, Akar garde le silence, défiant de son regard onyx le robot lui faisant face alors que deux autres surveillent l'entrée de la cellule. Le coup de poing reçu n'effrite aucunement l'impassibilité d'Akar semblant énerver le Kraang.

D'un ordre, Akar est libéré de ses chaînes, mais les bracelets de fer à ses poignets et chevilles lui apprennent rapidement qu'il est inutile de fuir: Akar met rapidement K.O. deux des Kraangs, pour le troisième il a sut lui briser un bras à mains nues et le sonner en lui donnant un puissant coup de tête, mais malheureusement ce Kraang est assez lucide pour ordonner un ordre en voyant qu'Akar courir vers Indiana.

-Enclenchement!

La douleur est atroce car elle parcourt sans pitié chaque muscles, chaque veines, chaque organes et chaque atome du corps d'Akar faisant hurler de douleur ce dernier comme si la foudre serait tombé sur lui tout en traversant son corps de toutes parts! Tombant à plein ventre, le fils de Léo a du mal à reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration, mais en levant difficilement la tête il tombe sur le regard ravi du tigre que N avait mit K.O quelques heures plus tôt!

-Très beau gosse...murmure-t-il avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. J'ai du mal à croire que ton père soit une tortue mutante, tu sais?

Encore sonné par la douleur, Akar plisse des yeux, pas certain de reconnaître la personne (ou mutant?) devant lui.

-T...iger claw? murmure le jeune homme.

-Exact, gamin. acquiesce le tigre.

Lorsque Tiger Claw se redresse, Akar se sent un peu mal à l'aise. Car si son père, son parrain et ses oncles font facilement dans les deux mètres tous les quatre, Tiger Claw semble dix centimètres plus grand. _Je mesure un mètre 90 et j'ai l'horrible impression d'être un nain face à ce tigre!_

 **[Oui, oui, c'est bien Akar qui a pensé ça! Mais que voulez-vous, chers fans? Je n'allais pas lui donner une taille plus petite alors que Léonardo est grand!]**

Une fois son esprit clair c'est avec lenteur qu'Akar se redresse, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue gauche pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre gémissement de douleur lui échapper. Redressant la tête avec toute l'arrogance qu'il possède le premier petit-fils de Tang Shen s'assit dignement sur ses talons, le visage de nouveau aussi lisse qu'un lac gelé.

-Quelques soient les questions que vous me poserez, je resterai muet comme une tombe! déclare-t-il avec fermeté.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Tiger croise les bras contre son torse, l'œil brillant d'une lueur pas très bienveillante...

Trois heures plus tôt, du côté de N et Chihiro:

Dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle Noah s'est changé après avoir demandé au jeune homme à la chevelure de neige de faire le guet. Vingt minutes plus tard Noah a terminé, s'étant rhabillé en civil sans oublier les lunettes de soleil. Afin de n'éveiller aucuns soupçons sur eux l'ancien sujet avait été acheté de nouveaux vêtements (à capuche) à Chihrio et des sandales (on est au mois de juin) afin de se rendre chez Akar.

Une fois habillé les deux jeunes hommes prennent le chemin à vélos après que Noah ait sorti de sa veste une boîte contenant des capsules où en sortant une deux vélos apparaissent dans un "Pouf!" sonore.

-Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis...commence la discussion Chihiro, hésitant, à son sauveur.

-Votre mort? termine Noah. Dix ans.

Surprit, Chihiro en a le souffle coupé. Regardant autour de lui, il remarque qu'il y a bien quelques petites choses ont, en effet, changé en 10 ans.

-J'ai du mal à croire que je suis en vie...murmure-t-il.

Muet, Noah hausse des épaules. Lui-même connaît ce sentiment, mais contrairement au jeune homme au regard d'émeraude, lui est revenu d'entre les Morts dans un laboratoire. _Peut-être que le produit dans lequel Mr Sakana a été plongé était-il le même qui m'a ramené parmi les vivants? C'est une possibilité à ne pas négligée.  
_

Bien que n'aimant pas parlé, Noah du s'y résoudre pour satisfaire la curiosité de l'adolescent curieux. Un heure plus tard les deux garçons s'arrêtent devant une maison des plus coquettes et assez grandes pour y accueillir plusieurs familles de ce qu'en pense N.

 _Jolie._ est le seul mot qui lui vient en tête.

Suivant le jeune garçon, l'ancien sujet sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils de perplexité. _Étrange..._

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée, Chihiro pose sa main sur une plaque de métal se trouvant au milieu de la porte en bois.

 _Un détecteur de reconnaissance ADN._ reconnaît Noah. _Aucuns risques de se faire cambrioler avec ce genre de joujous._

-Chihiro Sakana. se présente le jeune revenu.

-Bienvenue, Monsieur Sakana. répond une voix de femme robotique.

Et la porte s'ouvre. Les deux garçons entrent, mais pas une alarme ne sonne ce qui fait hausser un sourcil à N qui tourne la tête vers Chihiro. Embarrassé, ce dernier lève sa main gauche à hauteur du visage où N y voit un cheveu. Noir. Un des siens.

-J'ai du vous prendre ce cheveu afin que la sécurité ne s'enclenche pas. s'explique le jeune homme revenu à la vie.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens! Bon, mes premier lecteurs anciens l'auront remarqué, j'ai supprimé une partie où une femme devait être présente, mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça devenait trop compliqué pour moi! J'espère que malgré ça, vous aimez toujours l'histoire!***

°Même chose que la fois précédente : Ce n'est pas un truc sexuel!


	20. 19: Un fantôme trop familier pour être o

Chapitre 19: Un fantôme trop familier pour être oublier

Au salon c'est l'effervescence! Tout le monde est bouche bée devant la beauté de la mère d'Yn'Lana sauf Itoe qui ne se gène aucunement à fusiller du regard sa tante Vampire. Regard que lui rend Yn'Lana mille fois plus puissant faisant baisser des yeux la jeune fille-tortue qui serre les dents et les poings de rage.

 _J'ai du mal à croire que cette peste soit la cousine de Mika!_ pense Yn'Lana, le cœur débordant de colère.

Mais la petite amie de Michaël n'a pas le temps de formuler une parole que tout le monde en pose à Stella qui y répond avec plaisir jusqu'à ce que P'tite Rose prononce les mots que tout le monde se pose:

-Mais c'est impossible d'avoir un enfant seule! À moins d'aller dans des cliniques spéciales, je ne vois pas comment c'est chose possible.

-C'est très simple, ma chère nièce. sourit la Reine des Vampires en prenant la fille aînée de Léo dans ses bras. Comme les requins, les Vampires partagent la parthénogenèse°.

-La quoi? demande, dégoûtée, Itoe.

-Le phénomène qu'a parlé Sa Majesté est connu pour être la reproduction d'une espèce sans l'intervention de mâles. Elle est caractérisée par l'existence des deux sexes ce qui explique que votre belle-sœur et tante a sut donner la vie à Son Altesse sa fille.

Tournant la tête, tout le monde se lève en voyant deux garçons au seuil du salon dont l'un porte des lunettes de soleil et l'autre...

-Messieurs et Mesdames Zhi, je suis plus qu'heureux de vous revoir. prend la parole ce dernier en retirant sa capuche révélant une chevelure couleur neige relevée en une queue de cheval dont deux mèches retenus par des rubans jaunes pâles (même couleur pour l'élastique à cheveux) encadrent joliment un jeune visage.

Les yeux exorbités de tous (sauf Yn'Lana et Kagami) révèle que le jeune homme est connu.

-Impossible...

-Chihiro? murmure dans un souffle Lena°°. Est-ce vraiment toi?

Tournant la tête vers la mère de son meilleur ami, Chihiro s'avance vers elle, s'agenouille face à elle tout en lui prenant délicatement les mains entre les siennes.

-Oui, Madame Zhi, c'est bien moi. sourit-il, les larmes aux yeux, heureux de revoir les gens de son passé en bonne santé.

La relation qu'entretenaient Chihiro et Lena, par le passé, était proche de celle d'une mère et son fils car Lena et Léonardo (sans oublier les autres adultes) aimaient beaucoup le meilleur ami d'Akar car sa gentillesse et sa douceur faisaient de lui une personne facile à aimer.

~Qui es ce jeune garçon, papa?~

-Il s'agit de Chihiro, le meilleur ami d'Akar. répond Léonardo à la question de sa fille cadette après que P'tite Rose l'ait traduite.

Étonnée, mais le visage de glace, Kagami tourne la tête vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

~Vous êtes le petit ami de Grand frère?~ résonne la voix de la petite fille dans la tête de Chihiro.

Livide. Tournant la tête vers la petite sœur d'Akar, Chihiro a les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Co...

Mais le jeune homme est incapable de prononcer le reste, refermant la bouche tout en se questionnant sur le comment Kagami a deviné ce qu'Akar et lui-même ont longuement caché à la famille de son petit ami.

-Tu es très impressionnante, petite. sourit N, amusé. Deviner la nature secrète du lien entre ton frère et Chihiro a seulement 4 ans est très surprenant.

En regardant chaque membre de la famille d'Akar, l'adolescent revenu à la vie soupire, mais reconnaît en son fort intérieur qu'ils ont suffisamment menti Akar et lui-même. Deux heures plus tard Chihiro termine son récit ayant répondu à toutes les questions de tout le monde. Par le passé Tang Shen avait bien eu quelques doutes, mais comme son petit-fils était très secret elle n'avait pas beaucoup insisté, lui souhaitant juste de faire attention.

Tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers Léonardo. Bien que blessé par le manque de confiance de son enfant vers lui concernant son orientation, le chef de famille comprend parfaitement le choix de son fils aîné car, après tout, n'avait-il pas fait la même chose lorsqu'il sortait en cachette avec Lena?

Tête baissée, le jeune revenant attend en silence la réaction de la tortue au bandeau bleu, mais c'est étonné qu'il relève la tête lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Son regard émeraude croise celui de glace du père de son petit ami.

-Je serai odieux de vous jeter la première pierre alors que moi-même ait caché ma relation avec Lena lors de notre adolescence. prend la parole Léo. Je regrette juste qu'Akar ne m'ait pas parlé de son choix de vie, mais je respecte son silence car je suis heureux de pouvoir te compter parmi n...

-ONCLE LÉO, T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX QUAND MÊME?!

Une paire de 32 yeux se tourne vers Itoe qui, brune de colère, a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard mauvais. Si les mariages homosexuels et les adoptions pour les parents de même sexe sont autorisés depuis de nombreuses années aux États-Unis, il n'empêche que certaines personnes désapprouvent ces choix. La fille aînée de Donatello et Hélène en fait partie au plus grand regret de sa mère qui a été élevée par lesbiennes d'origines différentes.

Sentant les regards des membres de sa famille sur elle, la jeune fille-tortue quitte le salon après avoir jeté un regard dégoutté au petit ami de son chef et cousin.

-Elle va finir par me rendre folle...soupire Hélène en se pinçant le nez, les lunettes relevées au sommet du crâne.

Accrochée au cou de sa demi-sœur, le pouce en bouche, Angie regarde sa mère avec dans les yeux une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux. Tyler, lui, est plus que soulagé car caché qu'Angie et lui sont à moitié Vampires n'est pas chose aisée.

Michael se trouve derrière sa mère où il a posé ses deux mains sur les épaules surprenant cette dernière, mais ravie du geste de son enfant, Nevart ne bouge pas, son cœur se réchauffant agréablement dans sa poitrine.

Ayant vu le geste, Michelangelo est heureux que son fils ait fait le premier pas vers eux. _Et dire que pendant toutes ces années personne n'a vu ses souffrances et son mal-être. J'espère qu'avec Nevart, nous serons retrouvé ces instants perdus._

Se rendant compte qu'elle manque à ses devoirs d'hôtesse, Tang Shen à Chihiro et au garçon aux lunettes s'ils souhaitent du thé.

-Avec plaisir, Madame Zhi. accepte Chihiro.

Un léger acquiescement de tête. Tournant la tête vers sa petite-fille au bandeau jaune, Tang Shen lui demande d'aller préparer des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde.

-J'y vais, j'y cours, j'y vole, j'y sautille, j'y...

-Katara!

La menace muette décide la jeune fille-tortue à se rendre le plus vite possible à la cuisine car elle a très bien compris qu'elle risque de se mordre les doigts si elle n'obéit pas rapidement. _Itoe a vraiment énervé maman! Autant ne pas l'embêter plus! Par contre, j'espère qu'on pourra partir très vite à la recherche d'Akar..._

Arrivée à la cuisine la fille cadette de Donatello s'active à préparer le thé après avoir sorti plusieurs tasses sans oublier de préparer le chocolat chaud de ses deux jeunes couines et une bière bien fraîche pour son oncle Raphaël.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard Katara revient au salon avec dans les mains un plateau lourdement rempli qu'elle dépose sur la table basse où chacun prend sa boisson et un biscuit tout en remerciant la jeune fille-tortue.

-Merci beaucoup. lui sourit Chihiro.

Sachant que le jeune garçon à la chevelure de neige est gay, la jeune fille-tortue sent son cœur cesser de battre deux secondes pour ensuite rebattre comme un fou.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Eh, ouii! Je stoppe ici car le chapitre sera beaucoup trop long pour moi à écrire! Mais promis, dans le prochain chapitre, la famille va partir au secours d'Akar! Dooont...Léo et ses frères! En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!***

°Ce phénomène existe réellement! C'est grâce à un petit documentaire sur les requins que j'ai découvert ce phénomène assez spécial!

°°En se mettant des gouttes d'eau de mer dans les yeux, Lena retrouve la vue!


	21. Chapitre 20: Qui es-tu, N?

Chapitre 20: Qui es-tu, N?

-Dites-moi, jeunes gens, il me semble que nous oublions ce jeune garçon. prend la parole le Vieux Maître.

Tout le monde se tait puis tourne la tête vers l'entrée du salon où le Vieux Maître se tient, les yeux tournés vers le jeune garçon aux lunettes de soleil.

-Noah Iceheart se présente ce dernierN. Vous devez être le célèbre Vieux Maître?

Bien qu'ayant vécu dans le laboratoire de l'homme qui l'a ramené d'entre les morts, N avait sut aiguiser son esprit afin de pouvoir corriger ses fautes lors de ses entraînements car il entrait souvent en contact avec l'esprit d'un maître Ninja décédé depuis...1700 ans!

-Exact. acquise le vieil homme. Je ne pense pas que tu sois membre de cette famille?

Pour seule réponse, N hausse une épaule.

-Pour avoir été désigné Grand Maître 1700 ans après la mort de Aang, vous n'êtes pas si terrifiant, énorme comme vous l'êtes. poursuit, moqueur, N. Vous aurez été parfait pour jouer un hippopotame dans un spectacle pour enfants.

Aïe! Les paroles à ne jamais prononcer devant un homme qui a œuvré toute sa vie pour porter avec fierté ce titre honorifique! D'ordinaire si calme, le visage du vieil homme se rembrunit, l'œil luisant de colère face à l'affront qui vient de lui être fait.

-Veuillez retirer immédiatement vos paroles, jeune insolent.

-Sinon, quoi? Vous voulez m'affronter? Savez-vous seulement vous battre? Alors qu'Akar est retenu prisonnier des K...

Mais N referme la bouche, sentant une intrusion dans son esprit. Intrusion qu'il chasse prestement, mais qui revient rapidement à la chasse, essayant de faire plier l'esprit de N à sa volonté.

Le jeune garçon aux lunettes de soleil sait qui essaye de le dominer par la seule force de son esprit: Le Vieux Maître!

Pendant une heure le duel de domination mental dure jusqu'au moment où il est remporté par N qui, en voyant le Vieux Maître à genoux, a un sourire de victoire, mais une chose le surprend grandement lorsqu'il constate que ses lunettes ne recouvrent plus ses yeux!

En baisant les yeux, le jeune garçon les voit, au sol, brisées en de milliers d'éclats. _Étrange..._

Redressant la tête, il voit la femme aux cheveux poivre et sel aux côtés du Vieux Maître, la tête posée contre les genoux de Tang Shen, le doigt pointé sur lui.

-...petit-fils...

Puis il s'évanouit. Un silence pesant, lourd, emplit la pièce qu'un hoquet de stupeur brise. Tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, tout le monde est surprit de voir Léonardo livide comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Im...possible...

-Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais assisté à un combat psychique? Ou alors c'est la couleur de mes yeux qui vous surprend?

-Aucuns des deux. répond Stella (sous sa forme vampirique) à la place de son beau-frère. Mais la tâche de vin que vous avez à la pommette gauche.

Baissant l'œil, N la voit, relève la paupière, de même que le sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

-Quoi, ma tâche? C'est ridicule de se sentir mal po...

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous êtes notre frère! l'interrompt P'tite Rose.

Un blanc...

-J'ai le pouvoir de modifier la matière par la seule force de mes yeux. s'explique P'tite Rose, tête haute malgré ses joues rouge. Je sais séparer ou même assembler les atomes et, ainsi, désintégrer un objet ou, plus difficilement, en créer ou en transformer. Mais je sais aussi ''voir'' les liens qui unissent les gens et selon la couleur déterminée la nature de leur lien.

Ayant reprit son souffle la fille aîné de Léonardo et Lena reprend la parole:

-Le lien que je vois en vous est lié par ceux de mes parents, de ma sœur Kagami et du mien. Sa couleur est le blanc, signe que nous sommes de la même famille.

Se sentant mal, malgré son masque de froideur, N sent ses jambes trembler, prêtes à se dérober. _Alors ce sentiment que j'avais en sentant l'aura d'Akar était vrai..._

-Et Akar? demande, inquiet, Chihiro. Vous comptez aller le libérer, n'est-ce pas?

 _Merci..._ soupire, soulagé, N.

-Chihiro a raison, nous devons aller libérer Akar. approuve Léo, après avoir retrouvé des couleurs, puis s'adressant à tout le monde. Que tout le monde se prépare à partir ce soir!

-Yn'Lana, tu resteras à la maison avec Tang Shen, le Vieux Maître, Chihiro et Angie. ordonne Stella à l'intention de sa fille.

Bien que déçue de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Mika et sa mère la jeune Vampire acquiesce à contrecœur.

Moins d'une minute plus tard tout le monde a obéit. A minuit moins cinq tout les Ninjas de la famille se tiennent debout sur le toit de la main, armés de leurs armes de combats.

-Les Kraangs sont des êtres supérieurs, leurs technologie est très avancée sur la notre, mais faites surtout attention à leurs armes. donne quelques indications Don aux enfants.

-Et à leurs dents. grogne Raphaël, se souvenant de la morsure qu'il a eut 30 ans plus tôt.

Tyler sourit, amusé:

-Je parie que t'as dut en faire de la purée du sale Kraang qui t'a mordu! Pas vrai, 'pa?

-Bah! sourit Michelangelo. À part un vol plané, j'ai rien vu, moi!

-La ferme, Mikey!

Mais un petit sourire amusé vient démentir la colère de Raph'.

À minuit tapante, la famille Zhi bondit de toit et toit tout en évitant les radars nocturnes de police. Moins de deux heures plus tard ils arrivent sur le toit du bâtiment voisin où habitent les Kraang.

-Hé, les mecs, relaxez-vous! sourit Casey en posant son masque sur le haut de son crâne. Ça va être du gâteau d'écraser ces extra-terrestres!

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humeur, Jones. le fusille du regard Léo. Mon fils est à l'intérieur à subir je ne sais quoi afin de satisfaire les Kraangs. Don, que vois-tu?

-Ils sont au moins cinquante à l'intérieur, mais je n'arrive pas à y voir Akar et pourtant mes lunettes à infrarouge m'indiquent qu'i sources de chaleur au sous-sol et une au Nord-Nord.

-Kagami, arrives-tu à capter les pensées de ton frère?

Livide. Le masque de froideur qu'elle aborde depuis longtemps est brisé. Doucement, elle retire son masque révélant à tous es larmes silencieuses qui roulent sur ses joues, révélant à tous la petite fille que son intelligence précoce a fait grandir trop vite. Elle murmure ce que les pensées de son aîné lui apprenent sur l'état de santé de son grand frère:

~Il souffre...Terriblement.~

Les sanglots qu'entend P'tite Rose dans la voix de sa sœur lui serrent le cœur. Courant vers sa benjamine, elle la serre dans ses bras de toute ses forces

~Mais il s'obstine à garder le silence pour ne pas satisfaire Tiger Claw qui l'interroge.~

Les poings serrés, Léo sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines, le cœur battant à une vitesse effroyable, lui qui est toujours si maître de lui...

-Tiger Claw est un mutant. répond N aux questions muettes des autres. De sa vie avant sa mutation accidentelle, il était chasseur de primes pour ceux qui savaient le payer. Son nom officiel n'est mentionné nul part, mais je ne serai pas étonné qu'il s'appelle Elliot Belt°.

-D'où tu tiens cette info, petit?

Tournant légèrement la tête vers Raphaël, N fronce des sourcils, n'appréciant pas de se faire appeler « Petit ».

-En cherchant bien, on trouve toujours les réponses.

Puis reportant toute son attention au bâtiment, N s'avance près de Donatello, mais tous remarque que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs a les yeux luisant!

-L'entrée principale est gardée par trois Kraangs armés, ils ont du renforcé la sécurité intérieure puisqu'Akar et moi avons su y entrés sans le moindre problèmes. Cependant, il n'y avait aucuns extincteurs apparent.

-Oui, je vois des détecteurs de mouvements et des lasers et sûrement d'autres bijoux de sécurité. approuve Donnie. Ça risque d'être chaud pour entrer. Par contre, le toit n'est pas protégé, c'est notre seule chance d'entrée et de sortie.

Retirant ses jumelles afin de se tourner vers ses frères et les autres la tortue au bandeau mauve explique qu'une fois entrés ils devront faire très attention tout en restant unis car se séparer serait trop dangereux pour les jeunes ninjas que sont P'tite Rose et les autres...

-J'ai un autre plan. se fait entendre Stella sous sa forme Vampire.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers elle. Après tout, sa nature Vampire a peut-être remarqué quelque chose que les gadgets de Donnie n'ont pas vu?

-Yn'Lana a dut vous apprendre que les Vampires savent changer d'apparences?

Tout le monde acquiesce, sauf N qui, la curiosité attisé, l'écoute avec attention.

-Il suffit que je me transforme en un animal assez petit pour m'y faufiler et en ressortir tout aussi rapidement pour vous rapporter ce que j'ai vu après avoir désactivé les différents système de sécurité. s'explique la femme de Raphaël.

-Pas question! s'opposent Raph' et Tyler.

Courroucée, la mère et la femme de ces derniers les fusille du regard.

-Et de quel droit m'interdisez-vous d'y aller? Vous semblez oublier qu'avant d'être votre femme et mère, je suis la Reine des Vampires! Et je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

Tête baissée, Raphaël et Tyler n'ont pas le temps de répondre...

-Sais-tu transformer autrui en un animal?

Étonnée, Vilanoëha tourne la tête vers son beau-frère au bandeau bleu. Le ton glacial qu'il a employé ne l'étonne guère, mais sa demande, si.

-Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, mais je crains ta demande, Léo. répond la mère d'Yn'Lana, Tyler et Angie.

-Mon fils a besoin de moi. Réplique Léo. Je suis prêt à être transformer en n'importe quel animal pour le sauver!

-Papa, non! s'inquiète P'tite Rose.

~Grande sœur a raison, papa.~ acquiesce Kagami. ~Tu as été empoissonné par eux par le passé et tu as failli y laisser la vie! Sans l'intervention de maman en pleine mer, tu serais mort depuis longtemps!~

Touché par l'inquiétude de ses deux dernières, Léo sent son cœur s'adoucir, mais son masque de froideur, bien que faiblement, ne se brise pas.

-Je suis touché par votre inquiétudes, mes filles, mais c'est mon devoir de père d'aller secourir votre frère. Comme je risquerai ma vie pour vous sauver toutes les deux.

Puis se souvenant des paroles de P'tite Rose concernant N, le fils aîné de Tang Shen tourne la tête vers le jeune homme au regard d'or.

-Que dis-je? Tous les trois.

Surprit, N détourne son attention du bâtiment où se cache les Kraangs pour croiser le regard chaleureux de Léonardo. _Jamais auparavant, on ne m'a regardé avec chaleur. Une comparaison ADN pourrait permettre de dire avec certitude que je suis parent avec la famille de la tortue au bandeau bleu. Pourquoi me sens-je si bien? Pourquoi ai-je envie que cette tortue me prenne dans ses bras?  
_

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme au regard d'or reporte toute son attention vers son but premier, sentant ses joues rosir de gène.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard tout le monde est sur le toit de Candy Entreprise où se cache les Kraangs sauf Stella et Léo. Si on regarde attentivement au sol, on remarque deux souris aux couleurs inhabituelles:

L'une est bleue glace, au regard de sang.

Et la seconde est verte forêt ayant comme ''masque'' un trait bleu glace au niveau des yeux.

Se faufilant à l'intérieur d'une aire de ventilation les deux souris se mettent directement au travail! Chemin faisant elles remarquent beaucoup de détails assez intéressants notamment la présence de caméras infrarouges, de lasers qui ne s'activent que lorsqu'on pose le pied là où il ne faut pas, des scanners rétiniens, des sas blindés en guise de portes où on entre et sort via un pass de forme triangulaire comme elles surprennent différentes conversations, laissant les deux souris perplexes car les extraterrestres ne font que parler de Chihiro comme des Chrétiens parleraient du Christ...

-Il parle de Chihiro comme de la huitième merveille du monde. Tu y comprends quelque chose, Léo? couine la souris bleue.

-Non, ça n'est rien y comprendre. répond la verte.

-Bon! essaye de se dresser sur ses pattes postérieures Vilanoëha°. Je vais m'occuper de débrancher les lasers qui mène au grenier. Si tu entends le cri de la chouette, c'est que j'ai réussi. Si c'est celui du puma, j'aurais échoué. Dans les deux cas, cours rejoindre les autres afin de leur apprendre ce qui s'est passé.

-D'accord. acquiesce Léo.

Si Léonardo n'a pas opposé de résistance face au plan de sa belle-sœur, c'est qu'il se doute que malgré sa frêle silhouette Stella cache une force herculéenne.

 _Et tu ignores à quel point tu as raison, cher Léo._ sourit la femme de Raphaël.

Quinze minutes plus tard Léo entend un chant de chouette.

Faisant marche arrière Léo court rejoindre les autres quand un hurlement de douleur le stoppe dans sa course. _Cette voix..._

Léonardo hésite. Son esprit de leader lui ordonne de rejoindre les autres, alors que son cœur de père lui hurle d'aller secourir son enfant.

Un autre hurlement. Est-ce son imagination? Léonardo aurait juré que non, qu'il a bien entendu ''Papa''.

~Va-y, Léo.~ l'encourage la voix de sa belle-sœur dans sa tête. ~J'avais oublié qu'un Vampire court plus vite qu'un guépard. Fais juste attention à toi car si je sais gérer Raphaël, je ne tiens pas à goûter à la colère de Lena...~

 _Merci, Stella._

~De rien.~répond l'épouse de Raph'. ~Et c'est Vilanoë , si jamais!~

Sentant une douce chaleur parcourir son corps Léo ferme les yeux. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard il a reprit son apparence normale. Impressionné des pouvoirs de sa belle-sœur, Léo repense très vite à son objectif initial: Délivrer son enfant! Se guidant à l'aide des hurlements de douleur le fils aîné de Tang Shen court le plus rapidement, le cœur tremblant, mais le sang bouillant de colère et de haine. Il ne faut que 30 minutes à Léonardo pour arriver près d'un angle de couloir où en s'y adossant dessus tout en jetant un coup d'œil il voit que deux Kraangs surveillent une porte en acier, tous deux armés, d'où provient les cris de douleur d'Akar.

Kraang-N'arrivera-A-Rien-Devant-L'obtisnation-De-Celui-Qu'on-Appelle-Akar. prend la parole celui de gauche.

-Kraang-A-Parié-Avec-Kraangs-Que-Le-Prisonnier-Parlera-Dans-Moins-De-Douze-Heures. rétorque celui de droite avec ironie.

Ils se mirent à rire de concert, d'un rire électronique. Qui augmente de cran lorsqu'ils entendent les hurlements de douleur.

Colère. Fureur. Haine. Ces sentiments vont battre le cœur de Léonardo qui en serre les poings devenus blancs à force d'être aussi serrés. _Vous rigolerez moins lorsque j'aurais libéré mon enfant de vos grif..._

BOUM!

Le bruit stoppe l'éclat des deux Kraangs, les faisant même sursauté de même que Léo.

 _Quel est ce bruit? Et ce silence..._

BOUM! BOUM!

De nouveaux bruit se font entendre et la porte en acier trempé ( _A moins que ça ne soit un acier Kraang?_ se questionne Léo.) explose propageant une quantité incroyable de fumée, faisant hurler les sirènes d'incendie qui s'actionnent dans un chœur de cri strident puis libèrent l'eau prévue à cet effet, mais aucuns bruit de pas ne s'entend, la fumée se dispère rapidement révélant Akar, mais un Akar fort différent qui fait ouvrir de grands yeux surpris à son père.

 _Est-ce vraiment mon fils?_ se frotte les yeux Léo, ahuri. _Il semble...Si_ _différent_.

Léonardo a raison d'être abasourdi car à quelques pas de lui se trouve bel et bien son fils aîné, mais la couleur de jais des yeux et des cheveux de son enfant sont couleur argenté avec un soupçon de touche blanche en guise de pupille, les cheveux soufflés par un vent invisible.

[Si ça ne vous rappelle pas un manga connu...C'est que je suis nulle! Et encore, je vais vous surprendre sur les origines paternelles de Lena!]

Cependant la tortue au bandeau bleu ne voit pas qu'une aura aussi blanche que l'Edelweiss enveloppe Akar, mais elle remarque très bien que son enfant ne touche pas le sol.

 _ **-Misérables infâmes créatures, vous avez osé toucher mon petit-fils.**_ prend la parole le jeune homme d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que la sienne. **_Votre mort serait trop douce pour ce que vous avez fait._**

 _J'entends Akar parlé, mais ce n'est pas sa voix._ songe Léo au comble de la surprise. _Mais que se passe-t-il?!_

- _ **Exact Léonardo.**_ acquiesce Akar, faisant sursauter son père qui se dévoile, sur ses gardes. **_Permettez que je me présente, je suis Tahévio, Roi de Welxz ou si vous préférez Neptune. Je suis le grand-père de votre femme, Lena.  
_**

Fronçant des sourcils, Léonardo ne comprend pas. Comprenant les pensées de la tortue géant, Tahévio reprend la parole:

- _ **Allez rejoindre votre famille, je m'occupe du Chef Suprême des Kraangs. Ils se trouvent au premier étage.**_

Obéissant, Léonardo se retourne et se met tout de suite à courir afin de rejoindre les autres le plus rapidement possible. _J'espère que Vilanoëha le connaît..._

°Personnage qu'on retrouve dans l'une des BD de Lucky Luke!


	22. Chapter 21: A mort les Kraangs!

Chapitre 21: A mort les Kraangs!

Lorsque Léo rejoint les autres, c'est pour les découvrir entrain de combattre plusieurs Kraangs. Se joignant au combat le leader explique à ses frères le pourquoi il n'a pas sut venir plutôt.

-Ces saletés ont osé molesté mon filleul!? crie, scandalisé et furieux, Raphaël, le visage aussi rouge que son bandeau.

-Que s'est-il passé? questionne Mikey.

-J'ai 'rencontré' un certain Tahévio, Roi de Wel...

-QUOI?! hurle la mère de Tyler et Angie. TU L'AS RENCONTRÉ?!

Son hurlement provoque une onde de choc si puissante que tous les robots des Kraangs se mettent à trembler pour, une seconde plus tard, exploser comme un fruit trop mûr.

-Oups...est le seul mot que prononce Stella ébahie, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Wouah, 'man! s'exclame Tyler, super impressionné. Tu m'avais jamais dis que t'avais ce pouvoir de ouf!

Les joues de la Reines des Vampires deviennent violettes, signe qu'elle rougit.

~A mon avis elle l'ignorait.~ en déduit Kagami.

Une fois les combats terminés tout le monde se met en marches, sur ses gardes, armes en mains.

-Dis-moi Vilanoëha? Connais-tu ce Roi de Welxz? demande Léo à sa belle-sœur Vampire.

Un soupire, une main qu'on passe dans les cheveux, yeux clos.

-Oh oui! répond la femme de Raph'. Il était très ami avec mon père car il souhaitait une alliance entre la Terre et Welxz, mais il a dut annuler car il est tombé amoureux de la mère de Lena. Pourquoi cette question, Léo?

-Lena est sa petite-fille. révèle Léonardo.

-C'est notre arrière-grand-père? demande P'tite Rose. Est-ce que c'est un extraterrestre?

-Si venir d'une autre planète et avoir des pouvoirs digne des personnages du manga Dragon Ball Z, alors oui, c'est un extraterrestre. sourit Vilanoëha.

-Alors pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'Akar est son petit-fils? fronce des sourcils le fils aîné de Tang Shen.

-Mauvais calcul de sa part. hausse des épaules la Reine des Vampires. Pour les Welxizyen à part les parents, les enfants, grands-parents et petits-enfants il n'y a rien après. Pour eux ça aurait été trop compliqué de rajouté à tout bout de champs des 'Arrières' pour désigner chaque génération.

-En clair, ils sont pas fichus de créer un arbre généalogique! sourit Casey après avoir relevé son masque de hockey.

La mère de Tyler et Angie ne répond pas, confirmant les paroles du meilleur ami de son mari. Durant leur marche et leur montée des étages supérieurs adultes et enfants ne rencontrent aucuns Kraangs sauf quelques prisonniers, notamment Loubilzai qui est un mélange entre le calamar, le lion et l'araignée. Autant dire qu'il ne brille pas pour sa beauté...

Après cinq heures de combat et la défaite de l'étrange créature ils entrent dans une salle complètement ravagée où au sol se trouve un Akar inconscient, les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux en bataille. En face de lui se trouve un énorme tas fumant (à l'odeur répugnante pour tous) qui a du être un Kraang de très grande taille.

-Sûrement le Chef. en déduit N.

Après vérification pour savoir si Akar souffre d'une quelconque blessure interne ou externe Vilanoëha déclare qu'à part une jambe brisée et quelques coupures et bleus sur le corps le fils aîné de Leonardo et Lena n'a rien et qu'il est inconscient.

~Je soignerai Grand frère, demain, je suis épuisée!~ déclare la petite Kunoichi nichée dans les bras de son oncle Mikey.

Prenant délicatement son fils dans ses bras Léo est fier de son fils car une voix dans sa tête l'informe que le Roi Tahévio ne l'a pas aidé, ou alors un tout petit peu, car le jeune homme a su réveiller son sang Welxizyen.

~Dorénavant votre fils est un Ninja-Saiyan°, mon cher Leonardo.~

 _Merci votre Majesté. a_ un petit sourire Leo. _Pour tout._

-Maintenant, 'faut trouver l'autre prisonnier des Kraangs! frappe dans ses mains Casey. En route!

Tout le monde acquiesce aux paroles du père d'Indiana et font marche arrière. Une fois au sous-sol il leur faut une heure pour trouver une porte blindée fermée par un code. N lève le bras gauche faisant signe aux autres de s'éloigner de lui.

Bien que curieux Léonardo et les autres obéissent. Savoir que N est en réalité le fils de Léo et de Lena est une chose, mais voir un rayon incandescent couleur or partir des yeux du jeune homme pour faire fondre la porte comme une tablette de chocolat est une choses des plus...surprenantes.

Sous les yeux des membres de sa famille le métal touché s'attaque au reste le rongeant facilement, mais cela dégage une vapeur acre de fumée où l'odeur de béton et de métal est très agressive pour l'odorat très sensible des tortues et de leurs enfants!

-Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes libre! prend la parole N.

De l'autre côté de la porte Indiana a très vite remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas. L'absence d'Akar, le bruit de pas des extraterrestres en ordonnant quelque chose qu'il n'a rien compris...Mais le plus étrange et fascinant à ses yeux est de voir des rayons dorés percer et faire fondre la porte dégageant une odeur qu'il espère ne jamais plus respirer...

-Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes libre! entend-il une voix lui parler.

Le cœur gonflé de bonheur l'adolescent laisse échapper une exclamation de pure joie en essayant d'entamer une danse de la victoire malgré ses chaînes:

-JE SUIS LIIIIIIIIIIIIBRE!

°Je sais que ce mot se trouve dans le manga Dragon Ball, mais que voulez-vous? J'ai fais mention comme quoi les pouvoirs d'Akar ressemblait un peu à ceux de Goku et des autres...Pas ma faute si j'aime ce manga!


	23. Chapter 22

***Bonjour/Bonsoir chères fans! Après tout ce temps passé à réécrire ma fiction ''Ninja Family'' et la création d'autres fictions, j'ai le bonheur de vous apprendre que je compte reprendre l'écriture de ''Ninja Family''! Je vous demanderais d'être très patientes et patients car cela fait MEGA longtemps que je n'ai plus écris sur nos chères tortues...Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 22:

En quittant le repaire des Kraangs sans avoir trouver un seul indice pouvant localiser l'ex-femme de Casey, tous retourne chez soi, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Akar et Indiana, mais inquiets pour leur amie journaliste.

Seul N a l'esprit clair car le comportement d'Itoe ne lui a pas échappé durant la soirée. _Soit_ e _lle est excellente comédienne ce qui explique que personne ne voit rien, soit Léonardo et les autres ne la connaisse pas si bien. Dans les deux cas il faut mieux que je garde un œil sur elle._

De retour chez les Zhi Léo monte à l'étage où il dépose le plus délicatement son fils sur son lit, aidé par Chihiro qui, malgré l'heure plus que matinale, n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien? demande-t-il, inquiet, en voyant la jambe brisée de son petit ami.

Léo le rassure, lui répétant mots pour mots ce que la femme de Raphaël leur a donné comme diagnostic.

-Les Kraangs sont de l'histoire ancienne, Don compte y retourner afin de mener quelques recherches sur ton retour à la vie. termine-t-il son récit. Souhaites-tu l'accompagner? Je me rappelle que tu excellais dans les langues étrangères, non?

Chihiro rougit sous le compliment de la tortue au bandeau bleu. Enfant, Chihiro voulait connaître toutes les langues possibles et inimaginables, ses études se faisaient par vidéo lorsqu'il était chez lui (ou chez Akar) voir même dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Oui, c'est vrai. acquiesce le jeune revenant. Bonne nuit, Léonardo.

-Bonne nuit Chihiro.

Laissant Chihiro prendre soin de son fils Léo se dirige vers sa chambre où en entrant il voit Lena profondément endormie, les cheveux éparpillés sur tout le lit et même par terre faisant naître un sourire tendre et amusé sur les lèvres de son époux.

FLASH-BACK, 13 ans plus tôt

Cinq heure du matin la maison Zhi est silencieuse, tout le monde dort encore. Tout le monde? Pas tout à fait! Une jeune femme fraîchement lavée peine à coiffer sa longue, TRÈS longue, chevelure tout en pestant dans toutes les langues possibles et inimaginables qu'il devrait être interdit dans les lois des Sirènes d'avoir une chevelure pareille...

 _Se lever à pas d'heure pour se laver les cheveux avec au moins DIX shampooings, ensuite le corps pour ensuite se battre avec VINGTS SERVIETTES-ÉPONGE pour enrouler tous les cheveux jusqu'à la dernière mèches! Ensuite m'habiller SANS FAIRE TOMBER LE MOINDRE SERVIETTE-ÉPONGE!_

-JE CRAQUE! se met-elle à hurler, rouge de colère en retirant les essuie de ses cheveux.

Le hurlement soudain et inattendu réveille toute la maisonnée qui s'entend dans toutes les chambres faisant sursauter tout le monde qui dormait pourtant si paisiblement...

-P'tain...grogne Raphaël, mal réveillé. Quel est le con qui s'amuse à réveiller les gens à...

Jetant un œil à son radio-réveil il reprend tout en quittant la chaleur de son lit:

-...cinq heure du mat'!? J'vais buter l'enfoiré de première qui se prend pour un coq...

Suivant les cris d'indignation la tortue au bandeau rouge (pas eu le temps de l'enfiler) ouvre en grand la porte, hurlant sa méchante humeur:

-BORDEL, EST-CE QUE C'EST POSSIBLE DE DORMIR EN PAIX DANS CET...

Paf!

Encore endormi Raphaël n'a pas su éviter le sèche-cheveux que sa belle-sœur vient de lui envoyer en pleine poire!

Toujours furieuse, Lena (car il s'agit bel et bien d'elle) relève ses cheveux en trois chignons haut, quitte la salle de bains à grandes enjambées, descend l'escalier, se dirige vers l'entrée où elle ouvre la porte et qu'elle referme violemment derrière elle...

Le sèche-cheveux tombe à terre, réveillant le mari de Stella qui, une fois la surprise passée, porte vivement ses mains à l'emplacement où aurait du se trouver le nez s'il en avait un, jurant avec force contre la puissance insoupçonnée de sa belle-sœur numéro un.

Le reste de la journée avait apporté un lot d'irritation chez tous...Même Akar s'est montré odieux à l'école sous les yeux surpris de son meilleur ami et du corps enseignant!

Don et Hélène ont raté leur expérience commune,

Stella avait retiré à un patient le mauvais poumon. Comme elle n'avait pas réparé une montre à gousset en argent pour un client particulièrement exigeant, se faisant engueuler par sa patronne,

Lena avait passé ses nerfs sur la totalité de ses employés,

Raph' avait envoyé Casey à l'hôpital suite à un enchaînement trop puissant,

Michelangelo s'était trompé sur la nourriture de son fils lui donnant de la purée de brocolis alors qu'il en est allergique,

Itoe et Tyler avaient été insupportables malgré les efforts de leur oncle Léo pour les faire rire, mais ce dernier avait, lui aussi, finit par exploser (fait très rare car la dernière fois remontait lorsqu'il avait 11 ans)

Et Nevart avait été si vulgaire face à son futur patron qu'elle était ressortie de l'agence accompagné d'un ''Funk'' bien senti!

 **[L'une d'entre vous, chères fans, m'avez demandé ce que serait la vie de famille de Léo et de ses frères vivant sous le même toit avec leurs épouses et enfants respectifs en cas de dispute...Je crois que la réponse est trouvée, non?]**

La seule personne n'ayant pas perdu son calme tout en essayant de réparer les pots cassés avait été Tang Shen. Autant dire que lors du repas du soir la cheffe de famille avait explosé en constant le silence plus que morbide à table. Chacun avait reçu sa part de réprimandes sauf Chihiro qui avait pu comprendre le pourquoi son meilleur ami avait été de si mauvaise humeur durant toute la journée, de même que les autres membres de la famille.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Le lendemain matin comme promis Kagami plâtre la jambe de son aîné (il a refusé qu'elle le soigne avec sa magie) tout en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'est passé la vielle sous l'œil attentif de Chihiro qui brosse la chevelure de son chéri.

-Alors N est Neji? ouvre de grands yeux surpris Akar.

~Exact.~ acquiesce Kagami. ~Grâce à l'un de ses pouvoirs Stella l'a découvert.~

-Je ne comprends pas très bien. demande Chihiro. Qu'est-ce un Guerrier-Ninja?

~Je n'ai pas très bien compris le pourquoi d'un tel titre, mais ça semble dire que Niisan est puissant.~ hausse des épaules la petite fille.

Loin de se sentir honoré d'un tel titre Akar grimace.

-Ça promet de longues heures d'entraînement pour canaliser mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

Surpris, Chihiro et Kagami tournent la tête vers Akar.

-J'aime m'entraîner, mais j'aurais voulu n'être qu'un simple hydrique sans pouvoir! s'explique le fils aîné de Léo et Lena. Enfin, ''sans pouvoirs'' j'oublie que je sais respirer sous l'eau!

Kagami acquiesce car avant la manifestation de sa queue de poisson elle aussi savait respirer sous l'eau comme en surface!

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse attribuer ce phénomène à un pouvoir, tu sais? fait remarquer Chihiro. Certes, votre mère est une Sirène ayant le pouvoir de guérir les gens rien qu'en chantant après avoir enroulé une ou plusieurs mèches de cheveux, mais ne serait-il pas correct de dire que ton frère et toi êtes dotés de branchies qui ''n'apparaissent'' que lorsque vous êtes en contact de l'eau?

-Vu sous cet angle, c'est fort probable. acquiesce Akar.

~Je dirais même que c'est logique.~ approuve Kagami. ~Et puis j'ai toujours trouvé étrange que tu n'avais pas plus de capacités, grand frère!~

Vexé, Akar affiche une moue boudeuse, croise les bras sur son torse tout en ramenant les jambes dans la position du lotus, mais un ''Aïe!'' l'avertit qu'il n'aurait pas du bouger sa jambe blessée.

~Arrête de bouger, tu m'empêches de plâtrer comme il se doit!~ clame Kagami en fusillant des yeux son aîné.

-Ok...soupire l'aîné en rallongeant sa jambe.

Chihiro sourit, amusé. Il avait presque oublié combien son petit ami peut bouder comme un enfant! Son sourire s'efface lorsqu'il repense à la conversation qu'il a eue avec N, enfin Neji!, sur le fait que 10 années ont passé depuis sa mort!

Des coups frappés à la porte avertissent les trois occupants que quelqu'un souhaite entrer. Curieux, Akar donne son accord pour découvrir N!

 _Neji! s_ e sermonne-t-il. _Ce garçon est mon petit frère! Il est impératif que je le nomme par son vrai prénom et plus par cette lettre!_

~Il y a un souci, grand frère?~ intervient Kagami sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

Si N est surprit par l'appellation il n'en montre rien. Cependant cela n'empêche pas son cœur de rater un battement causé par la surprise, mais ni son visage impassible, ni son regard insondable ne permettent de lire ce qu'il ressent.

-Excusez-moi.

S'apprêtant à se retourner pour retourner dans le couloir Akar l'arrête en l'attrapant par le poignet.

-Attends! Si Kag' ou moi pouvons t'aider, n'hésite pas!

Se retournant avec force Neji plonge son regard or dans celui ébène de son aîné ce qui a le don de figer sur place Akar qui en pâlit d'effroi devant le regard pourtant impénétrable en sentant deux doigts sur sa pomme d'Adam.

-Un conseil, ''grand frère''°: Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher par surprise. prend la parole N d'un ton plus polaire que celui de Léonardo.

Reculant sa main, N se redresse puis se détourne d'Akar, de Kagami et de Chihiro après avoir libéré son membre d'un mouvement sec du bras.

N quitte la chambre sans se retourner, ignorant la lueur blessée dans les yeux d'Akar...

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Êtes-vous contentes/contents de ce nouveau chapitre? Comme vous le savez je ne donne jamais de date de parution, il est inutile de me presser pour avoir la suite! Sur ce, passez une agréable journée/soirée!***

°Imaginez un ton mordant et glacial lorsque Neji prononce ces deux mots!


End file.
